La Traque
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Spencer se retrouve confronté à ses propres cadavres… Traqué par sa propre équipe, écrasé par son passé trop lourd et déchiré par cet hôte sombre au fond de lui, il continue sa terrible vengeance… Jusqu'à la fin.
1. Chapter 1

**La Traque**

**Titre** : _La Traque_

**Personnage**** principal **: _Spencer Reid._

**Synopsis**: _Spencer se retrouve confronté à ses propres cadavres… Traqué par sa propre équipe, écrasé par son passé trop lourd et déchiré par cet hôte sombre au fond de lui, il continue sa vengeance… Jusqu'à la fin._

**Rated** : _T_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Parce que des lecteurs m'ont demandé de faire une suite à « Soif de Vengeance » et « Humiliations »._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

**NB **_: Il serait préférable, pour comprendre au mieux cette fanfiction, de lire celles qui l'ont précédée –à savoir « Humiliations » et « Soif de Vengeance »… Cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre la psychologie de Reid et dans quel état il se trouve… Cependant, je ferai en sorte de ne pas rendre ces deux lectures indispensables… Notamment, en vous rappelant les faits qui se sont déroulés dans ces deux fanfictions :_

_**Humiliations :**__ Spencer, âgé de seize ans, est humilié par la bande d'un certain Rudy Clints. La petite-amie de celui-ci, Alexa Lisben, prend sa défense devant toute l'école, ne faisant que renforcer les brimades de Rudy. De plus en plus détruit, Spencer se raccroche de toutes ses forces à la belle Alexa qui est la seule élève à lui adresser la parole. Un jour, elle l'invite à la rejoindre sur le terrain de foot. Là, l'équipe de foot et des dizaines de jeunes attendent Reid, le déshabillent et l'attachent nu à un goal de foot. Il subit un viol collectif et de nouvelles et terribles humiliations. Brisé, il rentre chez lui sous l'œil critique de sa mère et se coupe les veines dans sa salle de bain. Il se rate de justesse. Son silence est alors acheté par la famille de Rudy._

_**Soif de Vengeance :**__ La mère de Spencer est décédée. Vaincu par la tristesse et la folie, il se rend chez Rudy pour se venger. Il le torture et finit par le laisser mourir… Avant de quitter sa victime, il prend son carnet d'adresses pour retrouver les personnes qui lui ont fait du mal. Un tueur est né... _

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 1**

Un murmure incessant résonnait dans le hall. Deux agents le dépassèrent après un bref salut de la tête. D'autres l'ignorèrent. Calmement, il posa ses mains sur les battants marqués du seau du FBI et les poussa sans hésiter. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui et un brouhaha résonna dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Il lança un regard circulaire aux nombreux bureaux qui parsemaient la pièce, sans vraiment les voir. Etrangement, cet environnement lui semblait accueillant, sécurisant… Après tout, qui aurait pu se douter que la meilleure équipe de profileurs au monde détenait en son sein un être si noir, si néfaste, si cruel ? Qui aurait cru, en le voyant, qu'une personne aussi insignifiante et faible pouvait, en vérité, être _un monstre_ ?

Une chose en lui le fit frissonner en se lovant dans le creux de ses reins… Il ressentait toujours ce pincement, ce sentiment de toute puissance et de contrôle en entrant ici, entouré de personnes si ignorantes et aveuglées par leurs tâches quotidiennes.

_S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient…_

Mais il était prudent : il ne laissait jamais rien derrière lui lorsqu'il emportait dans sa déchéance et sa douleur, la vie de ces personnes. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se fasse un jour avoir. Lui et « l'hôte » formaient un si beau duo… Il mettait son intelligence et son corps à son service et cette créature tapie dans son esprit fomentait les tortures, les plans, la vengeance pour le soulager.

_Pour tout oublier__._

Cet hôte était né des années auparavant, sous un ciel sans étoiles dans la douleur et l'infamie. Ce passager noir l'avait épaulé, se nourrissant de son sang et de sa honte, et avait grossi encore et encore, réduisant à néant toutes tentatives pour lui échapper et pour se subsister à la vengeance qu'il avait vomie dans son esprit. Reid avait cédé à sa force, à son délire et à ce plaisir intense que lui procuraient les meurtres qui régalaient le monstre.

_Mais il gardait le contrôle._

Spencer, sans se départir de son calme, malgré les réminiscences qui affleuraient à la surface de son esprit, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, sans vraiment faire attention à Morgan qui lisait ses mails. Il enleva son sac à bandoulière et s'ébouriffa légèrement. Il passa une main agile dans ses cheveux et les remit rapidement en place avant de s'asseoir.

Il prit le premier dossier de la pile qui trônait sur son bureau, sans dire un mot. Une partie de lui était ailleurs… Loin, dans une chambre sordide, en train d'étrangler une femme aux yeux verts. La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra et ses mains froissèrent le papier.

Les yeux verts se révulsaient, s'injectaient de sang en l'implorant… _Une larme… Deux larmes…_

Une main s'abattit brutalement sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter et le tirant brusquement de ses souvenirs.

-_Hey Reid ! Comment ça va ?_

Spencer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi et lança un regard perdu à Morgan qui lui souriait.

_-Je… euh…__ Bonjour… Je vais bien, Morgan._

Derek poussa un peu la pile de dossiers et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau, avec un air malicieux.

_-Mmh… Je t'ai fait peur. Tu étais dans la lune ?_

Reid se mordit la lèvre et haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il reprit la pile que Morgan venait de déranger et la déposa loin de son postérieur invasif.

_-Non. Et ça n'a aucun sens._

L'agent en face de lui se gratta le front et demanda posément, avec une certaine lassitude.

_-Quoi __? Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens ?_

Spencer leva les yeux vers lui et prit une voix un peu plus aigüe pour lui exposer l'évidence-même.

_-Autant être « sur » la lune relève du possible, autant être « dans » la lune est impossible… Tu imagines quel matériel il faudrait emporter__ dans une fusée pour forer dans le régolithe qui couvre la lune et pouvoir se trouver « dans » la lune ? Ca n'a pas de sens_.

Derek ouvrit légèrement la bouche et fixa Spencer un moment sans rien dire, se demandant s'il se moquait de lui, puis, devant la mine sérieuse de son ami, leva les mains en souriant.

_-C'est juste une expression__, Reid…!_

Spencer se gratta pensivement la joue et se plongea dans la lecture du dossier qu'il avait froissé quelques minutes auparavant en repensant au dernier meurtre qu'il avait commis.

_-C'est peut-être une expression, mais elle n'a pas de sens_.

Morgan soupira profondément et finit par opiner.

-_Ok. Enfin, tu m'as l'air bien "pensif", alors… Tu as fait quoi ce week-end ?_

Spencer lui lança un bref coup d'œil et remarqua que Morgan avait retrouvé un air malicieux et amusé. Même s'il appréciait énormément son collègue, il craignait toujours ce genre de mimique, parfaitement conscient que Derek s'intéressait un peu trop souvent à sa vie privée et que ça les mettait tous les deux en danger.

_-Je__ suis allé à une conférence qui parlait des meurtres en série dans la littérature_.

Du moins, il s'y était inscrit et avait pris une photo du conférencier pour prouver qu'il y était, avant d'aller demander à une prostituée d'occuper sa chambre d'hôtel et de se servir plusieurs fois dans le bar –_pour que tout le monde sache que la chambre était bien occupée_- pendant qu'il allait louer une voiture sous un faux nom pour se rendre dans l'état voisin, chez _Michael Kelpman,_ afin de tuer cet homme. Un ami de _Rudy Clints_. Un homme riche et vaniteux qui avait mérité son sort.

Il revit quelques secondes les beaux traits réguliers de sa victime se figer dans un masque froid et trouble, puis toussota pour revenir à Morgan qui l'observait.

_-C'était très instructif. __Très amusant, aussi_.

Derek sourit un peu et répondit sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

_-Je me doute… Enfin, je suis sûr que si tu étais allé voir une conférence sur la perte des cheveux dans la littérature, tu aurais aussi trouvé ça__ « instructif » et « amusant »_.

Les yeux de Spencer glissèrent rapidement sur la feuille qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, pendant qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Morgan.

_-__La perte des cheveux s'apparente à l'angoisse liée à l'impuissance, la perte de la virilité, tout en évoquant l'aspect castrateur de la femme._

Imperturbable, il s'humecta l'index et tourna la page qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de continuer.

_- Pourquoi en viens-tu à en parler ? Tu en rêves_ ?_ La perte des cheveux fait partie de tes craintes, Morgan ?_

Il leva les yeux du dossier et lança un regard amusé à son collègue qui restait pantois, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Reid entendit un bruit de talons plus ou moins hésitants se rapprocher d'eux et se retourna pour apercevoir Emily, toute pâlotte, se laisser lourdement tomber sur sa chaise et renverser, d'un geste ample et maladroit, la moitié des dossiers de son bureau sur le sol.

_-Merde !_

Derek profita de cette entrée fracassante pour fuir cette conversation gênante et venir en aide à la jeune femme. Reid se leva à son tour et l'observa –_pas besoin d'être deux pour s'appliquer à ramasser des feuilles et Morgan s'en sortait à la perfection _- réparer la maladresse de leur collègue… Il lança ensuite un regard inquiet et dubitatif à Emily qui avait posé une main sur son visage blafard.

_-Bon Dieu… Je suis désolée… ! Oh merde… Laisse, Derek, je vais le faire_ !

Reid remarqua avec un certain amusement qu'elle avait attendu que le plus gros soit ramassé avant de sortir cette phrase. Morgan lui fit un petit sourire en coin et secoua la tête, tout en finissant de rassembler les feuilles éparpillées.

_-Je vais finir : tu risquerais de faire pire, vu ta tête… Week-end arrosé_ _?_

Prentiss soupira et opina lentement.

_-Une amie. Un mariage… Des beaux mecs… Et de la vodka. Surtout de la vodka__, en fait. Et sur les mecs, la vodka._

Son langage décousu et son débit assez lent prouvait qu'effectivement, il y avait « _surtout_ » eu de la vodka. Morgan rit légèrement ce qui fit grimacer Prentiss, et se releva.

_-Tu veux une aspirine ?_

La jeune femme secoua la tête et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux sombres et relâchés sur ses épaules.

_-Non, ça ira, c'est gentil… J'en ai déjà trop pris…_

Des talons claquèrent à nouveau près d'eux et tous se retournèrent vers JJ qui leur décocha un petit sourire.

_-Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que vous êtes en forme : nous avons une nouvelle affaire ! _

Emily afficha une mine dégoûtée et ennuyée : sa gueule de bois n'était pas prête de s'arranger ou de passer inaperçue. JJ grimaça légèrement en voyant la tête de son amie et lui lança regard empli de compassion.

_-Week-end chargé ? _

Emily acquiesça lentement, dans un geste douloureux.

_-Oui. Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Si je suis encore en vie._

JJ rit légèrement, ce qui fit à nouveau grimacer sa pauvre amie.

_-D'accord ! Courage… Et rendez-vous tout de suite en salle de briefing._

Elle se détourna et son parfum laissa un sillon agréable à sa suite. Reid battit plusieurs fois des paupières et la regarda partir avec une sorte de nœud dans l'estomac. Morgan passa devant lui pour se rendre en salle de briefing et le sortit de sa contemplation. Il le laissa s'éloigner et attendit Emily, en se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds.

La jeune femme lui sourit un peu, tout en prenant un chewing-gum pour masquer l'odeur d'alcool ou de vomi –_voire des deux_- et Spencer remarqua qu'elle avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Elle se leva enfin et tous deux traversèrent la pièce pour atteindre l'escalier.

_-Tu m'a__s attendue ? Comme c'est gentil_.

Il haussa un peu les épaules.

_-En fait, __si je l'ai fait c'est pour te surveiller et être sûr que tu ne tomberas pas dans l'escalier et que tu ne te briseras pas la nuque. Je me sentirai coupable, sinon._

Elle lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et fit la moue.

_-Arrête ! __Je ne suis pas dans un si mauvais état…Les chances pour que ça arrive sont…_

Spencer la coupa vivement avec sérieux.

_-…Trop élevées pour que je te laisse toute seule_.

Elle lui lança un petit regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing. Spencer contourna la table et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il lança un regard avide à l'écran bleu, en se demandant s'ils allaient se rendre dans une ville intéressante –_à savoir, une ville où résidait une potentielle victime_-…

_Un de c__es salauds…_

Des dizaines de visages déformés par le plaisir, la haine et la démence défilèrent brusquement sous ses yeux et il frissonna légèrement. Une douleur innommable lui transperça le bas du ventre et il se mit à haleter. La pièce tournait autour de lui, en même temps que ces personnes qui l'encerclaient, le regardaient, le touchaient.

L'arrivée d'Hotch et Rossi l'extirpa de ces horribles souvenirs. Ses doigts se plaquèrent inconsciemment sur ses poignets et il sentit les boursoufflures des anciennes plaies picoter étrangement. JJ attendit que les deux hommes soient installés puis fit surgir des photos sur l'écran plat.

Spencer reçut un violent coup de poignard dans la poitrine. La douleur tordit son visage pendant que les images s'ancraient dans son esprit. Il vit tout d'abord le crâne défoncé de Rudy, les cheveux blonds d'Alexa dans une marre de sang, le corps mutilé de Jackson, les plaies de Conrad, les yeux exorbités de Nicolas et le cadavre tout frais de Michael.

_Ses meurtres…_

Il revit avec une douloureuse précision les traits de ces hommes sur lui… _En lui… Le viol._ Puis l'hôte au fond de lui, titillé par ces images attisa les derniers souvenirs qu'il conservait de ces hommes et de cette femme. Une vague de plaisir le submergea un instant.

_Ils l'avaient tous mérité. _

Il lança un bref coup d'œil aux membres de son équipe. Pourquoi le trahissaient-ils et partaient-ils à sa poursuite ?

_S'ils savaient…__Ils comprendraient sans doute…_ Mais ils ne devaient jamais savoir. Ils ne devaient jamais découvrir ça. Spencer ne voulait pas les décevoir, il refusait qu'ils apprennent ce qu'on lui avait fait et ce qu'il avait fait en retour. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette expression qui avait attristé le visage de sa mère le soir où il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude, couvert d'urine, de sang, de boue et de honte.

Il entendit de très loin JJ citer les noms des victimes… _De ses victimes_.

_-Rudy Clints, 35 ans, retrouvé mort à son domicile de Richmond, __il y a six mois. Il a été torturé de diverses manières, puis a eu les veines tranchées. Alex Lisben, 34 ans,…_

Six mois ? _Déjà_ ? Cela faisait donc _six mois_ que sa mère était morte, en sachant que cette bande de salauds l'avaient humilié, torturé, violé… Reid gémit très faiblement en pensant à elle.

_Tout était de leur faute_.

C'étaient eux qui avaient fait naître le mal en lui, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient poussé à commettre toutes ces choses. Une voix s'éveilla dans sa tête et se fit entendre distinctement dans son esprit :

_Ils n'avaient récolté que ce qu'ils avaient semé en lui._

Cette phrase ne l'apaisa cependant pas : il ne remettait pas en question la justesse de ses meurtres, mais redoutait la suite des évènements. Il frissonna légèrement et lança un regard terrifié à l'écran, aussi pâle qu'Emily désormais, puis sentit son corps se détendre légèrement. Il devait impérativement se calmer : d'après cet écran, ils n'avaient trouvé que la moitié de son œuvre. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit et il sentit poindre derrière sa peur, une terrible satisfaction et un plaisir sans nom. Il tenta de reporter son attention sur JJ qui parlait toujours.

_-… enfin, Michael Kelpman__, 36 ans, qui a été torturé et tué, samedi soir._

Reid se mit à trembler légèrement et laissa ses doigts glisser sur les cicatrices qu'il avait à hauteur des poignets. Son alibi était solide, pour ce soir-là.

_L__a fille aux yeux verts… La prostituée…_

Il avait étranglé le seul témoin qui aurait pu l'incriminer et il n'avait laissé aucune preuve derrière lui… Par ailleurs, si jamais l'enquête se tournait vers lui, il pourrait encore facilement orienter ses collègues dans d'autres directions. Il se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur la table. La voix de Morgan le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

_-Alexa Lisben ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose._

Spencer lui lança un regard effaré et sentit son corps se décomposer. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait évoqué une partie de l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir cette fille à Derek. Son collègue fronça les sourcils puis posa les yeux sur lui. Reid comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses révélations.

_-Tu la connais, non ?_

Une voix dans la tête du jeune homme lui intima de rester calme, de ne pas céder à la panique. Sa respiration devint erratique et sa vue se troubla. Rossi pencha un peu la tête, tout en l'observant.

_-Reid ? Tu ne te sens pas bien… ?_

Spencer lui lança un regard effrayé mais ne lut aucun reproche dans ses yeux sombres. Il réfléchit rapidement à la situation : mentir à ses collègues ne servirait à rien car ils sauraient tôt ou tard la vérité, mais avouer qu'il connaissait les victimes risquait d'attirer sur lui les soupçons ou de l'éloigner de l'enquête. Son hésitation et ses tremblements risquaient également de jouer en sa défaveur. Il balaya du regard l'équipe qui attendait une réponse de sa part. Il ne lisait aucune agressivité dans leurs yeux, juste de l'inquiétude : ils le croyaient sans doute en état de choc.

Il finit par s'exprimer d'une voix blanche qui couvrit à peine les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

_-Euh… Je la connaissais… Oui… On était à l'université ensemble… L'université de Californie à Berkeley… Mais je ne la connaissais pas bien…_

Hotch fronça un peu les sourcils et lut rapidement quelques informations qui s'affichaient sur l'iPad posé devant lui.

_-Donc, tu connaissais également trois autres victimes qui étaient également dans cette université._

Spencer déglutit difficilement et acquiesça lentement, tout en pliant nerveusement un coin du dossier fermé devant lui.

_-Oui… Mais que de vue… Je… euh… Je n'ai jamais été proche d'eux._

Ses mains devenaient moites. « _Heureusement_ », ce soir-là, _le soir du viol_, il y avait également des amis de Rudy qui ne provenaient pas de cette université... D'autres salopards –_comme Conrad et Nicolas_- qui avaient profité de son corps… Reid s'était servi de ce fait pour brouiller les pistes et pour ne pas que les enquêteurs fassent le lien avec l'université... Mais pourrait-il éviter que ses collègues le fassent ? Il lança un bref coup d'œil à son patron dont le regard était glacé.

_-Tu te sens capable de travailler sur cette affaire ?_

Il sentit des mains froides attraper ses chevilles, le vent frais battre sa peau nue et le sang couler sur ses cuisses. Des flammes dansèrent devant ses yeux et un pieu s'enfonça dans sa chair. Il tressauta, écrasé par la puissance des souvenirs, mais finit par opiner lentement.

_-Oui. Je ne les connaissais pas assez pour __être trop affecté par leur décès._

Il n'était pas du tout affecté par leur mort : les voir en vie était pire, à ces yeux.

Il lança un regard innocent à son patron qui finit par acquiescer. Une goutte de sueur coula dans sa nuque et roula sous sa chemise.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? _Apparemment non… Qui aurait pu le soupçonner, après tout ?_

Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit le dossier devant lui. Son cœur galopait toujours dans sa poitrine et ses tempes… Voir ses victimes sur ce papier glacé lui laissait une drôle d'impression et augmentait la panique qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Il allait devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour éloigner ses collègues de ses secrets… Une partie de lui tremblait à l'idée d'affronter ses amis et une autre s'extasiait devant ce défi.

_Qui du génie ou de l'équipe l'emporterait ?_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les pages du dossier, glissant à toute allure sur le papier glacé. Au fil des pages et des rapports du légiste, une profonde horreur commençait à ronger sa fierté et son excitation. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le crâne défoncé de Rudy et frissonna. _Avait-il réellement fait ça ?_ Dans son esprit, tout semblait si normal, si juste… Mais comment justifier tant de _barbarie _? Comment avait-il pu se laisser guider à ce point par la violence, par ses instincts ?

Objectivement, il avait été désordonné et beaucoup trop impulsif… Il avait agi de manière démesurée, allant jusqu'à faire éclater la boite crânienne d'une de ses victime décédée. Reid se rappela, submergé par un plaisir honteusement puissant et une certaine panique, du liquide poisseux et grumeleux qui couvrait ses doigts après cet acte. Il lança un bref regard inquiet à ses collègues qui lisaient eux aussi rapidement le dossier.

_Les meurtres __semblaient trop personnels. Tout allait forcément guider l'équipe à lui. _

Il tourna la page et faillit défaillir en observant à travers diverses photos ce qu'il avait fait d'Alexa. Son cœur se serra violemment et un nœud inextricable se forma dans son estomac. Son souffle était plus court. La peau blanche de la jeune femme palpita quelques instants sous ses doigts… Son visage angélique mais froissé par la peur le fixa encore une dernière fois. Sa bouche cerise s'entrouvrit devant ses yeux et le sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Reid sentit une étrange douleur envahir chaque fibre de son corps. Les battements de son cœur s'amplifièrent et il craignit un moment que l'équipe n'entende cette folle cavalcade. Il trembla légèrement.

Il ne valait pas mieux que les autres tueurs sur lesquels il avait enquêté… Mais il savait que désormais, il ne pouvait plus contrôler l'hôte, ni se battre contre cet esprit qui l'avait toujours effrayé… La nausée au bord des lèvres, il laissa encore cette chose en lui reprendre le cours de ses pensées et lui imposer les images du viol qu'il avait subi des années auparavant.

Bien sûr, ils méritaient tous les tortures qu'il leur avait infligées… La cause était juste. La barbarie se justifiait quand on parlait d'animaux dans leur genre…

La voix de Rossi interrompit ses pensées.

_-Notre homme s'est vraiment acharné sur les deux premières victimes… Certaines plaies sont post-mortem_.

Morgan approuva lentement.

-_C'était sans doute personnel_.

Spencer se mit à respirer difficilement : l'air compact n'arrivait plus à s'engouffrer dans sa poitrine opprimée. Il réussit cependant à émettre faiblement son avis :

-_Peut-être connaissait-il particulièrement bien ces deux victimes-là et pas vraiment les autres. Il est parti d'une rancœur personnelle et s'est ensuite attaqué à des gens de la même classe sociale_.

Reid balaya l'assemblée des yeux et remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air assez d'accord. Il se détendit légèrement. La voix mal assurée d'Emily s'éleva sur sa droite.

-_Vous avez vu_ _?_ _Le mode opératoire est différent avec Alexa Lisben._

Les yeux fatigués de sa collègue se posèrent sur lui, semblant s'excuser de raviver une telle douleur chez lui. Mais il ne ressentait rien, mis à part une profonde peur mêlée à de l'anxiété et à un certain dégoût.

Rossi lut à haute voix ce que son voisin de gauche avait commis.

_-__Effectivement. Elle a d'abord été ébouillantée au niveau des bras. Sa peau a été lacérée au niveau de la poitrine_.

Les images s'imposaient, plus fortes et plus palpables que le présent dans l'esprit de Spencer. Le jeune homme avait vraiment du mal à respirer, happé par les souvenirs. Dave continua, imperturbable, sa sordide énumération.

_-Elle a été violée et s'est__ d'abord planté un couteau entre les jambes, puis dans le cœur. Le tueur lui a ensuite ouvert la poitrine, post-mortem, lui a arraché le cœur et l'a déposé à côté de sa victime…_

Reid lança un regard trouble à ses collègues et tressaillit en apercevant une paire d'yeux sombres braqués sur lui. Hotch, en face de lui, l'observait en silence.

_L__e testait-il ? _

Souhaitait-il voir sa réaction devant de telles horreurs ? Le pensait-il trop faible pour continuer à travailler sur cette enquête ou le soupçonnait-il déjà ?

Il tenta de rester interdit et maître de ses émotions et de son corps, mais ne put empêcher son esprit de continuer à vagabonder dans l'abysse de ses souvenirs au rythme de tous ces mots évocateurs. Il revit la lame pénétrer dans la chair d'Alexa, déchirant sa peau pâle et délicate à l'endroit qu'il avait « possédé » quelques instants auparavant. Il ne lui avait infligé que ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

_Cette horrible trahison…_

Il secoua un peu la tête pour ne pas s'égarer une nouvelle fois et tenta de se concentrer sur l'équipe. Il regarda Prentiss, à moitié avachie sur la table, la tête entre les mains, opiner lentement.

_-L'unsub a forcé tous les hommes à se couper les veines... Au niveau des poignets… __Et… et… donc…_

Elle fit une pause, pour trouver la force d'achever sa phrase, sous l'œil critique d'Hotch et devant les sourires narquois des autres membres de l'équipe. Avant qu'Emily ne puisse continuer, son patron s'adressa à elle :

_-Tout va bien, Prentiss ?_

La jeune femme battit des paupières et se redressa vivement, en bafouillant.

_-Euh… Oui… Pardon… Je… suis fatiguée._

Hotch la détailla sévèrement.

_-Bois de l'eau._

Les joues pâles de leur collègue devinrent aussitôt cramoisies, mais elle ne répondit pas. Spencer remarqua qu'Hotch n'était pas aussi en colère que son ton ferme le suggérait : de léger pli à la commissure de ses lèvres indiquait plutôt un certain amusement. Morgan, avec un sourire moqueur, reprit là où s'était arrêtée Prentiss.

_-__Et donc…On peut dire que c'était on ne peut plus personnel avec elle : lui avoir arraché le cœur est très symbolique. Peut-être est-ce l'œuvre d'un ex-petit-ami ou d'un déphasé qui était amoureux d'elle_…

Spencer serra les dents et les poings : il était loin d'être un déphasé. JJ, toujours debout, prit enfin la parole :

_-Le fait qu'il ait__ utilisé un couteau sur Alexa peut indiquer qu'il se sent ou qu'il est d'une certaine manière impuissant, non ?_

Hotch approuva gravement.

_-__Effectivement, au vu des blessures, il y a des chances qu'il se sente ou qu'il soit impuissant_…

Reid tressaillit et se mit à trembler de rage.

_Impuissant. _

Il était loin d'être impuissant. _Ils ne comprenaient rien !_ Une voix sourde gronda dans son esprit et couvrit momentanément tout autre bruit. Un voile rouge tomba devant ses yeux et une chaleur fulgurante embrasa sa peau.

_Impuissant._

Ses mains se refermèrent en poings et il les imagina en train de broyer le cou gracile de l'agent de liaison qui lui faisait face…

_Impuissant._

Il leurs prouverait qu'il était loin de l'être... _Oh oui…_ Il tuerait sous leur nez pour prouver qui de lui ou de l'équipe était vraiment _impuissant_. Il entendit vaguement une voix l'interpeller et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne provenait pas de son imagination. Il posa les yeux sur Hotch qui le fixait, visiblement inquiet.

_-Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ?_

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement, contrôlant que bien, que mal la rage qui explosait un peu partout de son organisme.

_-Oui. J'en suis sûr._

Il s'était exprimé sur un ton de défiance mais très calmement. Il devait rester sur cette enquête, ne pas s'emporter à chaque connerie que sortiraient ses collègues.

_Ne pas réagir... Même s'i__ls le pensaient impuissant._

_

* * *

_

Ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement sur le stylo bille qu'il avait en main. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Reid qui tremblait légèrement, attitude qui contrastait étrangement avec l'assurance de sa voix. Toute cette histoire l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait laisser l'entendre. Morgan soupira légèrement et se souvint des termes employés par Spencer lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'Alexa Lisben, au cours d'une enquête qui avait amené Reid à dévoiler des éléments gênants concernant son adolescence… «_Alexa était_ _la plus jolie fille de l'école_ ». Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran posé devant lui et ne put qu'approuver les dires de son ami.

_Cette femme était magnifique._

Il se doutait que Reid avait dû –_comme beaucoup de garçons de l'université_- tomber sous son charme… Ce fait allait rendre cette enquête particulièrement pénible pour Spencer et Derek se jurait de veiller sur lui, afin de le soutenir si besoin était.

Il l'observa à la dérobée et remarqua que sa respiration était loin d'être régulière : le torse de son jeune ami se soulevait dans des soubresauts erratiques. Rossi toussota en face de lui, pour rediriger l'esprit des profileurs sur l'enquête.

_-Ce type est assez désorganisé. Une partie des armes qu'il a utilisées proviennent du domicile de ses victimes : il improvise !_

Hotch approuva son collègue.

_-Oui… La violence des actes eux-mêmes suggèrent qu'il agit sous le coup de fortes impulsions. __Il est très instable_.

Derek ajouta, perplexe :

_-Cependant, il est très prudent et très intelligent : il a réussi à s'introduire chez des personnes riches dont les maisons et appartements étaient pourvus de divers systèmes de sécurité. Cela démontre une certaine organisation._

La voix de Reid se fit entendre, égale, dénuée d'intonations et de sentiments.

_- S'il arrive plus ou moins préparé au domicile de ses victimes, il finit toujours par se laisser emporter par la colère… Ce type est un sadique qui se laisse __submerger par la vague de plaisir qui le transporte lorsqu'il torture ces personnes._

Morgan remarqua que les yeux de Reid étaient dans le vague, rivés sur un autre monde. Hotch finit par acquiescer une dernière fois.

_-__Sans doute. Mais nous en saurons plus, une fois sur place. Nous allons nous rendre à Richmond, en Californie, où ont eu lieu les deux premiers meurtres et le dernier en date. Cet endroit semble assez particulier pour le tueur…_

JJ approuva son patron et ajouta :

-_Nous avons été invités par l'inspecteur Roger. Il n'a fait le lien entre les meurtres qu'après la découverte du corps de Michael Kelpman. Il a ensuite effectué une rapide recherche, a découvert les autres victimes et nous a tout de suite appelés… Cependant, certains « trous » entre les meurtres peuvent laisser penser qu'il ne les a pas toutes trouvées. L'espace entre certains meurtres sont beaucoup trop grands._

Hotch afficha une mine sombre.

_-C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à Garcia de faire une recherche à l'échelle nationale puisque le tueur a agi dans trois états différents. Elle nous rappellera rapidement pour nous dire ce qu'elle a trouvé… Si elle trouve quelque chose._

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son patron évoqua la pétillante informaticienne. Penelope était un véritable rayon de soleil… Il s'agissait du seul membre de l'équipe capable d'égayer un peu les enquêtes les plus complexes et les plus éprouvantes. Rien qu'entendre son nom allégeait son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Reid. Sa "Baby Girl", en plus d'être douée dans son métier, était vraiment une amie inestimable.

Hotch se leva pour sortir, mettant ainsi un terme à la réunion.

_-On prend le jet dans une heure_. _Soyez prêts._

Morgan éteignit l'iPad qui se trouvait devant lui et laissa sortir son patron. Il regarda Reid qui n'avait pas bougé, tout en se demandant s'il devait ou non parler à Hotch de ce qu'il savait au sujet de la relation qu'avaient entretenu Spencer et Alexa.

_Pouvait-il trahir ainsi son ami en rapportant ses confidences à leur patron ?_

Soudain, il entendit un profond soupir sur sa droite et se retourna vers sa collègue qui se frottait le visage.

_Prentiss était l'agonie._

Derek afficha un large sourire et posa une main sur son épaule.

_-Courage. Dans quelques heures et quelques litres d'eau, ce sera passé… _

Emily grogna un peu, en guise de remerciement et s'extirpa difficilement de sa chaise pour sortit en même temps que JJ et Rossi. Morgan éclata de rire en la voyant s'éloigner d'un pas si peu assuré. Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir si Reid partageait ou non son hilarité et l'aperçut en train de mettre en ordre le dossier devant lui.

Sa mine était défaite et son teint plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le rire de Derek s'éteignit rapidement dans sa gorge et il reprit son sérieux : son ami souffrait sans doute énormément… Reid était un peu comme un petit frère, pour lui, le voir dans cet état l'affligeait.

Il se leva et se posta à côté de lui. Les yeux de Spencer étaient baissés et son visage était blafard. Entre Emily et lui, on n'aurait plus su deviner lequel des deux avait la gueule de bois.

_-Hé… Reid…_

Il vit les mains de son ami se crisper sur quelques documents du dossier qu'il rangeait et sentit son corps se raidir violemment à ses côtés.

_-Oui ?_

Derek soupira, mal à l'aise, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_-Je suis désolé._

Il vit les sourcils du jeune homme se froncer et son ton devint subitement agressif.

_-Pourquoi ?_

Surpris, il observa la colère qui déformait les traits de Reid… Quoiqu'il s'agissait sans doute de la souffrance… En effet, pour quoi ou contre qui aurait-il pu être en colère à cet instant ? Contre le sort ? Contre le meurtrier ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

_-Eh bien… Je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre ça… Je suis désolé que des personnes q__ue tu connaissais soient mortes dans de telles circonstances._

Il sentit le corps de Reid se détendre légèrement et il l'entendit respirer plus fort.

_-D'accord._

Morgan hésita un instant, puis ajouta prudemment :

_-Ca a dû raviver de mauvais souvenirs en toi…_

Il se doutait que Spencer avait dû repenser à cette soirée où Alexa l'avait invité sur le terrain de sport et où les membres de l'équipe de foot l'avaient déshabillé et attaché nu à l'un des poteaux du goal.

La lèvre supérieure de Reid fut parcourue d'un léger spasme de dégoût. Il finit cependant par opiner.

_-Oui, effectivement._

Derek le trouvait assez distant et sentait toujours une certaine colère irradier de son ami. L'incompréhension était à son comble... Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal? Il tenta une approche maladroite, afin d'enfin comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

_-Tu ne lui avais pas pardonné, à cette fille__, je me trompe?... Pourtant, malgré ça, tu as l'air vraiment bouleversé_.

Reid releva la tête et le regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux : ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême si bien que ses iris avaient presque entièrement disparu au profit de ce puits noir et sans fond… Le mépris se lisait dans son regard.

Morgan recula un peu, se demandant si Spencer lui en voulait pour un quelconque motif. Le jeune homme lui répondit enfin, en pesant chaque mot.

_-Non__… Non, je ne lui avais pas pardonné… Mais personne ne mérite une fin pareille_.

Derek observa son ami sans le reconnaître. La dernière fois que Spencer avait évoqué ce passage de son existence, il pleurait et était assez abattu… Ici, il ne lisait que rancœur et douleur dans ses yeux secs.

Le choc pouvait-il vraiment expliquer ce comportement, cette animosité ? Contre qui Reid était-il en colère ? _Contre Alexa, contre le tueur ou contre lui-même ?_

Son ami détourna enfin son regard et finit de remettre les photos et documents dans leur enveloppe cartonnée.

_-Morgan…_

Sa voix était soudainement moins assurée. Derek, rendu perplexe par ce brusque changement de ton et d'expression, mit quelque seconde avant de répondre d'une voix douce.

_-Oui ?_

Reid soupira et se frotta le front de la main gauche, sans oser le regarder à nouveau.

_-Pourrais-tu garder pour toi ce que je t'ai raconté ? Je veux dire… __Ce dont je t'ai parlé lors de l'enquête sur Owen. Je sais qu'il est question d'Alexa Lisben dans cette affaire, mais cette histoire est vraiment gênante et très personnelle… Je ne veux pas que les autres apprennent ça… _

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots, visiblement ému, désormais… Sa voix tremblait légèrement et ses mains posées sur la table s'étaient refermées en poings. Derek vit même des larmes affluer dans les yeux marron du jeune homme.

_-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en eux… Mais je te considère bien plus comme un ami qu'Hotch, Rossi, Emily__, Garcia ou même JJ… Et je t'ai raconté ceci en tant qu'ami en croyant que jamais, tu n'aurais à le raconter à qui que ce soit… Donc, s'il te plaît, agis en ami et n'en parle pas._

Sa demande prit Morgan de court : il avait déjà hésité à en parler à Hotch quelques instants auparavant. Cependant, objectivement, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait les aider dans l'enquête, donc ça n'avait pas une grande importance. Ce n'était qu'une confidence d'ami à ami et Derek pouvait comprendre le malaise de Spencer.

Ensuite, il pourrait garder seul un œil sur Reid, puisqu'il connaissait l'histoire qui le liait à l'une des victimes.

Cette histoire n'était en fin de compte pas si importante… Et ne concernait que Reid.

Derek finit donc par opiner et rassura son ami :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais garder ça pour moi._

Spencer eut un faible sourire, malgré ses larmes.

_-Merci._

Toute colère semblait s'être dissipée comme par magie. Reid était à nouveau là, devant lui… Le jeune homme cala le dossier parfaitement en ordre sous son bras et sortit de la pièce, laissant Derek seul dans la salle de briefing. Perplexe, il ne saisissait pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui avait provoqué de telles émotions chez son ami.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un état de choc…

_Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça, après tout._

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre trois! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques paquets duveteux couvraient les paysages en flottant allègrement autour d'eux. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité du ciel et son esprit se détacha momentanément de ses profondes inquiétudes. Il sentit Emily remuer à côté de lui et se tourna vers elle. Elle relisait attentivement le dossier sur son iPad –inutile technologie que leur avait apportée Garcia-, s'attardant apparemment sur le sort d'Alexa. Evidemment, tout avait été différent avec elle et Prentiss le sentait. Si les autres victimes s'étaient contentées de l'humilier, elle, elle l'avait manipulé et trahi… Elle méritait autre chose, bien pire…

Ses poings se serrèrent un instant.

Il avait préparé à l'avance ce qu'il allait lui faire subir, étant –à ce moment- encore certain d'avoir le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit… Il pensait que c'était l'excitation du premier meurtre qui l'avait poussé à être aussi brouillon, que cette ivresse inconnue l'avait tout simplement aveuglé.

_Il avait eu tort. _

A peine l'avait-il fait souffrir et endurer la plus cuisante des hontes – _le viol_- que l'hôte avait repris le dessus. La colère l'avait submergé et le besoin de voir son sang couler était devenu omniprésent.

La souffrance ne lui suffisait plus… Il désirait la voir morte, lui arracher le cœur comme elle avait brisé le sien… Ce à quoi l'hôte aspirait, était devenu primordial pour Spencer.

A partir de ce meurtre, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle : quoiqu'il fasse, une partie de lui pouvait prendre les rênes quand bon lui semblait et lui imposer une certaine vision des choses.

Mais en ce moment, la partie sombre de son esprit était silencieuse et imperturbable. Elle semblait méditer, attendre le bon moment pour sortir les crocs et infliger le coup fatal à certaines personnes. Reid était crispé par cette absence qui tombait plutôt mal : il avait besoin de se sentir épaulé, guidé, même par ses instincts les plus sombres. Il soupira un peu et plia nerveusement le coin du dossier qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Il lança ensuite un regard suspicieux à Morgan qui échangeait quelques mots avec Hotch.

Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais redoutait le pire. Morgan pouvait à tout instant le trahir et raconter ce qu'il savait à leur patron. Hotch était beaucoup plus objectif et détaché que lui et verrait rapidement clair dans son jeu.

Il comprendrait et _tout_ serait fini.

_Il ne pouvait permettre qu'une telle chose arrive._

Il s'était en effet promis de tuer les personnes qui l'avaient fait souffrir et d'éliminer toutes personnes qui lui barreraient la route… Cependant pouvait-il s'attaquer à Derek, _à son ami_, pour protéger ses secrets ?

En une seule phrase, son collègue le conduirait à sa perte… Lorsque Morgan arrêterait de se voiler la face, lorsque tous les éléments commenceraient à pointer du doigt le benjamin de l'équipe, son ami finirait par avouer aux autres la vérité.

Garcia chercherait peu avant de tomber sur l'histoire entière et la honte le couvrirait à jamais… Rien n'était enterré assez profond pour que l'informaticienne, persévérante et bien trop brillante, ne trouve aucune trace de cette turpitude.

Spencer sentait ses mains devenir moites… Machinalement, il caressa les cicatrices qu'il portait aux poignets pour se calmer. Lorsque l'horreur serait dévoilée au grand jour, ses amis l'arrêteraient et il verrait la déception dans leurs yeux.

La prison ne l'effrayait pas outre mesure. Le poids de la honte et le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à tuer toutes les personnes qu'il abhorrait, par contre, étaient inadmissibles à ses yeux…

Reid observa discrètement Derek qui continuait à discuter avec Hotch. Il s'imagina un instant en train d'égorger son collègue et fut surpris de ne rien ressentir à part une certaine aise. Il frissonna un peu et un grand vide emplit sa poitrine.

_L'effroi, la terreur ou le dégoût ? _

Comment pouvait-il envisager une seconde de tuer son ami et comment ne tressaillait-il pas à cette pensée ? Il se mordit la lèvre et sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Sa tête était cotonneuse et toujours tellement vide. Pas de voix, pas de sentiments, pas de scrupules ou de remords. Tout était évacué par la terreur qui le glaçait… Cette froideur et de cette insensibilité venaient-elles de lui ou de l'hôte ?

_Depuis quand était-il__ devenu inhumain ? _

Pouvait-il encore pleurer, ressentir de la compassion, être heureux ou aimer ? Etait-il un sociopathe sans cœur, délivré de ses sentiments et ainsi, de sa condition d'être humain ? Ces considérations semblaient prouver qu'il n'était totalement perdu… Mais ce cratère qu'il avait désormais à la place du cœur lorsqu'il était question de vie ou de mort, le terrorisait.

La voix d'Hotch le fit sursauter et il leva des yeux remplis de larmes vers son patron. Celui-ci ne sembla pas les remarquer. Il observa fébrilement tous les visages qui étaient tournés vers l'agent qui parlait. Personne ne le regardait, pourtant, à cet instant, tout son corps et toutes ses pensées hurlaient à ses collègues de voir ce qu'il était, de l'aider, de l'arrêter tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit totalement perdu.

Personne ne voyait. Personne ne remarquait le vide en lui. Personne ne le sauverait de lui-même.

Désabusé, il tenta d'écouter ce que disait Hotch.

_-… pour savoir si elle a trouvé quelque chose._

Sans comprendre, il le regarda poser un ordinateur portable devant eux et le visage réjoui de Garcia apparut sur l'écran. Etrangement, le cœur de Spencer se serra violemment à cette image. L'informaticienne, toute de rose vêtue, ne parvint même pas à lui soutirer un mince sourire.

Rossi et JJ s'approchèrent pour mieux voir l'écran.

Penelope, visiblement en forme, fit tourner un étrange stylo orné de plumes entre ses doigts, puis annonça avec un grand sourire.

_-Salut mes chéris ! Vous êtes en face d'une déesse descendue des cieux pour vous servir… Que puis-je faire pour vous__, mes beaux chevaliers ?_

Hotch, pas le moins du monde décontenancé par les propos de Garcia, lui répondit aussitôt :

_-A__s-tu réussi à trouver d'autres victimes ?_

Le sourire qui barrait le visage de l'informaticienne s'effaça aussitôt et elle secoua la tête, faisant virevolter deux larges anneaux qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

_-Non, pas pour le moment. L'inspecteur Roger avait bien mené les recherches… _

Elle soupira un peu et ses lèvres coquelicot firent la moue.

_-Ce malade est vraiment doué. Il n'a rien laissé derrière lui sur les scènes de crimes, pas même un cheveu, pas même la moindre sécrétion…_

Hotch lui lança un regard équivoque pour ne pas qu'elle aille plus loin. Reid, de son côté, jubilait légèrement : s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il avait été prudent, c'était bien cela… Il savait que son ADN était fiché et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de laisser le moindre indice derrière lui.

Morgan soupira et prit la parole.

_-Donc, tu n'as rien, Baby Girl ?_

Le sourire de Garcia réapparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

_-Ce serait mal me connaître, mon beau Chevalier…_

Spencer sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et vit du coin de l'œil, les sourcils de ses collègues se froncer. Rossi fut le plus prompt à briser cet horrible suspense.

_-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

Penelope prit un air énigmatique et très agaçant aux yeux de Reid et leur fit un clin d'œil.

_-Une __possible erreur de notre tueur… Ce type est intelligent… Mais moins que moi. J'ai pensé à une chose très particulière à laquelle, même un génie comme Reid n'aurait pas pensé._

Spencer se mit à trembler et sentit son cœur et sa respiration s'emballer : effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à cette chose, puisqu'il ne voyait même pas de quoi elle parlait. La jeune femme continua, sur un ton horripilant et mystérieux, après lui avoir lancé un regard complice :

_-S'il n'a pas laissé son ADN, il a laissé d'autres choses très intéressantes sur les scènes du crime. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus tout de suite, car je me trompe __peut-être et ça ne donnera, si ça se trouve, rien. Je vous rappelle dés que j'ai terminé mes recherches… _

Hotch approuva lentement.

_-D'accord. Merci Garcia._

Penelope sourit encore et ses yeux pétillèrent.

_-De rien. A plus tard, mes p'tits amis poilus._

Son stylo virevolta entre ses doigts et frappa l'une des touches. L'écran devint aussitôt noir. Reid, médusé, cherchait ce qu'il avait bien pu laisser derrière lui… Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir commis une seule erreur… Bien sûr, il avait été brouillon, emporté et trop violent pour réussir à faire passer ces meurtres pour l'œuvre d'un quelconque sadique qui ne connaissait pas ses victimes, mais il ne pensait pas avoir laissé quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le lier à d'autres meurtres.

Des nausées soulevèrent son estomac… Il se sentait faible et tremblait comme une feuille. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et s'éclipsa pour atteindre les toilettes, indifférent aux regards inquiets des autres membres de l'équipe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'enferma vivement et poussa un gémissement pitoyable avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, secoué de tremblements. Où avait-il merdé ? S'ils découvraient les autres victimes, une partie de leur profil provisoire s'écroulerait et ils seraient lancés sur une meilleure piste.

_Sur sa trace._

Reid mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant : Garcia n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle… Si ça se trouve, elle ne trouverait rien. Il sentit une présence émerger au fond de son esprit et une étrange colère monta en lui.

Ses collègues le traquaient comme un _animal_.

Il grogna de rage et se releva d'un bond. Il se retint de justesse de taper dans la porte. Il fallait absolument qu'il se défoule qu'il extériorise la frustration et la colère qu'il ressentait… Il allait finir par massacrer ses collègues s'il laissait cette rage grandir en lui.

_Il devait tuer quelqu'un._

Fébrilement, il sortit de sa poche un papier froissé et un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres. Certains noms étaient déjà barrés, signes que le travail avait été fait. Il lut avec excitation les noms et adresses restantes, même s'il les connaissait déjà tous par cœur… Il ne restait que deux personnes de la liste résidant à Richmond. Les lèvres de Reid s'entrouvrirent et il se mit à haleter. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ces noms qu'il avait griffonnés en vitesse dans l'appartement de Rudy, après l'avoir tué.

Noms de tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Noms de ceux qui méritaient la mort.

Il frissonna un peu. Etait-il sage de tuer avec sa propre équipe dans les pattes ? Entre la peur de se faire prendre et les désirs de l'hôte, il se sentait quelque peu déchiré. Son intelligence lui dictait de rester tranquille, mais il ne pouvait nier les instincts sombres qui l'animaient en ce moment.

S'il ne tuait pas ce type, il ferait des choses bien plus regrettables… Il ne souhaitait pas égorger Morgan –_ou une autre personne_- sur une impulsion.

La voix suave de l'hôte susurrait à sa conscience qu'il avait de toute manière une œuvre à accomplir… Avoir les meilleurs profileurs à ses trousses ne ferait que pimenter les meurtres qu'il projetait de commettre.

Reid se laissa à nouveau tomber au sol. Une douleur cuisante transperçait son crâne. Il ne pouvait lutter, de toute manière… Tuer le libèrerait d'une partie de la pression qu'il ressentait en ce moment… Et puis, narguer ses collègues avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarda une dernière fois les deux noms… Il en choisit un des deux et ses lèvres formèrent lentement son prénom.

_Brand__on._

Une profonde amertume emplit sa bouche et sa langue claqua contre son palais, se réjouissant déjà de ne plus jamais devoir prononcer ce nom maudit. Reid ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à toute vitesse à ce qu'il allait faire de sa proie et à comment il allait l'atteindre. Il avait bien évidemment déjà traîné dans le quartier de sa victime et savait comment procéder pour pénétrer dans sa luxueuse maison. Il émit un grognement, en revoyant la large façade blanche... Ce type était trop riche, trop vaniteux, trop chanceux. Mais la chance allait bientôt tourner et le destin allait enfin lui apporter ce qu'il méritait.

Un fourmillement agréable et chaud parcourut ses membres.

Il lui suffisait juste de trouver une seule opportunité pour se défaire de l'équipe et tuer ce type. Il prouverait à ses collègues qu'il n'était pas impuissant, loin de là, et qu'il était capable de tuer sous leurs yeux. Il ronronna comme un animal repu, toujours assis par terre dans les toilettes du jet.

Il devait nourrir la bête en lui avant que sa soif ne devienne aveugle et démente…

_Et i__l lui offrirait un festin._

_

* * *

_

Inquiet, son regard faisait un incessant va-et-vient entre l'iPad posé sur ses genoux et la porte par laquelle Reid avait disparu. Son comportement le préoccupait et il doutait de plus en plus de la capacité de son agent à travailler avec eux sur l'enquête. Las, il soupira légèrement et se frotta le front d'une main.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de laisser de côtés les nombreux talents de Spencer en l'éloignant de cette affaire.

Un grincement indiqua que les toilettes étaient enfin libérées. Il leva les yeux vers son collègue dont le teint blafard, presque cireux, était très inquiétant. Un étrange et vague sourire détaché étirait ses lèvres. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Hotch se dit qu'il essaierait de lui parler de tout ça une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés. Il craignait que Reid ne craque en pleine enquête : il devait impérativement éviter un nouveau fiasco à la Elle Greenaway.

Bien calé dans son siège, Hotch observa en silence le jeune homme, détaillant ses expressions, cherchant la moindre défaillance, la moindre émotion. Le mince sourire s'était évanoui, laissant un Spencer vide, absent… méconnaissable. Il chercha un instant cette flamme et cette vivacité qui dansaient toujours dans les yeux du benjamin de l'équipe, en vain. Il ne voyait qu'un masque impassible, distant… Pourtant, ses mains, comme pour trahir ses pensées les plus intimes, tremblaient légèrement, crispées sur ses cuisses.

_La douleur et la peine, sans doute_. Le jeune homme était en état de choc…

Prentiss se mit soudainement à parler, le sortant de ses pensées.

_-Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange avec Alexa Lisben…_

Aaron leva les yeux vers elle et lança un regard soucieux à Reid qui avait à peine réagi, toujours absorbé par des pensées que lui seul pouvait entrevoir.

L'agent Prentiss, après avoir lancé un regard désolé au jeune homme, continua :

_-Non seulement le mode opératoire est différent, mais en plus…__ Le meurtre semble avoir été plus préparé… Le tueur a apporté l'arme du crime, n'utilisant pas un des couteaux de sa victime et a même apporté un préservatif. Et puis, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange… Regardez, sur la photo quarante-trois._

Hotch posa ses mains sur l'écran tactile et fit défiler les photos de la victime. Sa beauté le frappa une fois de plus : même sa peau diaphane éclaboussée de perles écarlates et ses yeux voilés par la mort ne pouvaient détruire son charme… Prentiss, qui avait repris quelques couleurs depuis ce matin, leur laissa le temps de chercher ce qui pouvait bien clocher sur cette photo.

Alexa était étendue sur le dos, nue, dans une mare de sang…

Hotch fronça brusquement les sourcils en repérant une marque étrange. Outre les traces ensanglantées de pas qu'avait laissées l'unsub à côté du corps, il remarqua trois petits points distincts dans la flaque de sang.

_-Il y a une étrange trace…_

Il releva les yeux vers sa collègue pour voir si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait leur montrer. Elle acquiesça gravement et ajouta :

_-Ce sont les marques d'un trépied. Il a sans doute filmé le meurtre._

Hotch vit Spencer tressaillir et trembler de plus belle. Un mélange de colère et tristesse déforma légèrement ses traits réguliers. Le jeune homme s'exprima enfin d'une voix blanche et étrangement calme :

_-__Il les filme pour pouvoir revivre ses meurtres, encore et encore…_ _Comme beaucoup de tueurs_.

Toute l'équipe se tut un instant, observant une minute de silence, d'un accord tacite, tout en observant Reid qui respirait rapidement. Rossi brisa le pesant silence :

_-Je me demande si le tueur ne se voit pas en ses victimes… _

Hotch réfléchit quelques secondes à l'hypothèse, pesant sa tangibilité, puis approuva :

_-Ce sont les miroirs brisés qui te font dire ça ?_

David acquiesça vivement et s'expliqua :

_-__Dans tous les meurtres, sauf celui d'Alexa Lisben, le tueur a brisé un miroir et a forcé ses victimes à s'ouvrir les veines avec les débris. A chaque fois, ses victimes étaient des hommes. Peut-être s'identifie-t-il à eux ? Il ne supporte plus son reflet, ce qu'il est et transpose son besoin de voir cette image de lui-même disparaître, à ceux de ses victimes._

Hotch vit Reid froncer les sourcils. Son agent était à nouveau réactif, plus ou moins normal.

_-Sans __autres éléments, je pense qu'on s'avance un peu trop avec cette hypothèse…_

Morgan prit à son tour la parole, perdu dans sa propre réflexion.

_-__Moi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance. Ce sont des meurtres personnels, emplis d'animosité envers des hommes d'une même classe sociale. Je crois qu'il faudrait vérifier la victimologie, voir si les victimes avaient des liens entre elles…Peut-être ces hommes sont-ils tous liés à Alexa ?_

Aaron vit le corps de Reid se crisper. JJ soupira légèrement :

_-Selon l'inspecteur, tous avaient des liens en tant qu'hommes et femme, d'affaires mais ils ne s'étaient plus rencontrés depuis des années. _

Hotch tapota sa jambe droite du bout des doigts.

_-Malgré__ tout, ça reste une piste à explorer. Lorsque nous serons sur place, nous rendrons visite aux familles des victimes de Richmond et nous irons inspecter les scènes de crime. Nous en saurons ainsi peut-être plus sur les liens qui liaient les victimes et sur notre tueur._

Ses yeux sombres se détachèrent de son équipe et se posèrent sur le hublot. Il espérait sincèrement que Garcia allait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que le tueur ne soit plus à Richmond, donc les chances pour le retrouver étaient assez minces.

Ils avaient besoin de nouveaux éléments pour avancer et affiner leur profil.

Le jet fut parcourut de soubresauts et commença à perdre de l'altitude. Machinalement, Hotch attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à Reid qui avait l'air troublé et perdu dans ses pensées.

Spencer avait besoin qu'ils trouvent rapidement ce tueur.

_Pour lui, Hotch se promit de l'arrêter rapidement._

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review... Ca fait toujours plaisir! Le prochain chapitre arrivera fin de la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews et aux personnes qui ont rajouté ma fanfiction dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes! Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

Les rues défilaient sous ses yeux, dans une procession monotone et lassante. Les badauds se promenaient paisiblement et s'arrêtaient devant les vitrines des magasins, sans savoir que le monstre qui troublait leur quiétude se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, dans un énorme SUV, accompagné par des agents du FBI. Un sourire absent flotta un instant sur les lèvres de Spencer : si tous ces gens savaient que l'appel des forces de l'ordre avait ramené de force la bête dans cette ville, comment réagiraient-ils… ? Cette mère qui tenait son enfant par la main serait-elle sortie de chez elle ? Cet homme en costume aurait-il osé quitter son bureau pour chercher son journal auprès de ce vendeur qui exposait sa marchandise au coin d'une rue ?

Un sentiment de toute puissance montait en lui, au fur et mesure qu'il observait toutes ces personnes qui croisaient son chemin sans arriver à voir qui il était réellement… A savoir, un être capable de décider de leur vie. Bien évidemment, il ne s'attaquait qu'aux personnes qui l'avaient fait souffrir, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il lui suffirait de laisser s'exprimer ses pulsions les plus sombres, pour massacrer la femme comme l'enfant, l'homme comme le vendeur.

S'il était terrifié par ce manque d'humanité, par cette cruauté et par cette froideur, il ne pouvait pas les nier… Il les acceptait puisque de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre le mal qui l'avait envahi. Seul, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses instincts…

Reid lança un bref regard à JJ qui était assise à côté de lui. Préoccupée, elle tapait à toute vitesse sur les touches de son téléphone portable, sans dire un mot… Elle non plus, ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Un frisson parcourut son dos et le dégoût lui retourna l'estomac : non, il ne ferait jamais du mal à ses amis, à ses collègues. _Jamais._ Le jeune homme secoua un peu la tête pour chasser les images qui inondaient son esprit et se concentra plutôt sur l'avenir.

_Sa confiance__ revenait_.

Le choc passé, la perspective de s'en sortir lui paraissait envisageable : la chute n'était pas inévitable. Son esprit vif avait rapidement élaboré un plan pour se délester de tous soupçons, quoi que trouve Garcia… Si ce dernier point l'effrayait légèrement –_que pouvait-il avoir raté, laissé derrière lui ?_-, il se remontait le moral en pensant à Brandon, à sa magnifique maison bordée d'arbres, à sa femme ravissante et à ce bonheur qu'il allait lui arracher.

Reid sentit le véhicule freiner et remarqua un bâtiment massif, clair et trop moderne à son goût, percé de grandes fenêtres sombres, se profiler dans son champ de vision. Une enseigne en pierre annonçait « _Richmond Police Department_ » en lettres capitales. Tout se finirait-il ici, dans quelques minutes, heures ou jours ou allait-il ressortir de ce bâtiment en étant un homme libre ?

Hotch arrêta le véhicule. En silence, les trois occupants de la voiture détachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité et ouvrirent leur portière. Spencer sortit et sentit un vent frais s'engouffrer sous sa veste. Une forte odeur d'iode emplit ses narines : la baie de San Pablo était assez proche… Une foultitude de souvenirs remonta en lui, mais il tenta de ne pas se laisser emporter. Il lança ensuite un regard intéressé à l'homme qui les attendait sur le parking, l'air sévère mais soulagé.

_Voici donc l__e policier qui l'avait en premier traqué… _

JJ le devança et alla à la rencontre de l'inspecteur avec assurance, suivie par Hotch ainsi que par Morgan, Rossi et Prentiss qui venaient de s'extirper du deuxième SUV.

_-Inspecteur Roger ? Enchantée, je suis l'agent Jareau, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone…_

Reid fit quelques pas en avant, mais resta légèrement en retrait, jaugeant son adversaire… Ce type lui parut aussitôt assez antipathique. Avant que l'inspecteur n'ait pu répondre, l'agent de liaison continua :

_-Voici les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss et le docteur Reid._

Si tous ses collègues serrèrent la main de l'inspecteur, Spencer se contenta de son habituel petit signe de main. Roger prit enfin la parole et leur lança un regard aiguisé et perçant qui fit frissonner Reid :

_-Merci à tous d'être venus. Venez, je vais vous montrer la pièce que j'ai fait aménager pour vous._

Une voix en lui pestait déjà contre ce flic qui ne ressemblait malheureusement pas à la plupart des idiots qu'ils rencontraient dans ce métier. La prudence allait être de mise. Sans vraiment écouter les remerciements de l'inspecteur, ni ses inintéressants commentaires, il suivit le petit groupe et pénétra dans le poste.

Une délicieuse douleur lui pinça les entrailles et son cœur battit un peu plus fort lorsqu'il passa les portes. Il était _le loup_ dans la bergerie. Il regarda les agents de police s'affairer d'un bureau à l'autre dans un bourdonnement dérangeant, tels des abeilles dans une ruche.

_Etait-il la cause de ce désordre ?_

Il sortit aussitôt de ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un bureau à l'écart de ce brouhaha et de cette agitation. Celui-ci était muni d'une grande table et d'un tableau couvert des photos des victimes et annoté de toutes parts. Un endroit parfait pour plancher sur ses propres meurtres…

Soudain, la sonnerie du portable d'Hotch résonna dans toute la pièce. Reid lança un regard inquiet à son patron : _Garcia ? Avait-elle trouvé quelque chose ?_ L'agent répondit aussitôt, sur un ton neutre et grave.

_-__Garcia ? Tu as… Ok, j'allume l'ordinateur_.

Sans dire un mot de plus, la mine sombre et impassible, Hotch raccrocha et posa sa mallette en cuir noir sur la table. Il en sortit un ordinateur portable qu'il posa en évidence sur le plan de travail. Devant le regard interrogateur de l'inspecteur, il expliqua tout de même :

_-Notre informaticienne a trouvé des informations intéressantes_…

Reid entendit son sang battre à tout rompre dans ses tempes et son corps se crispa. Il fut presque étonné que tout le monde ne se retourne pas vers lui à cause du boucan produit par son cœur. Il essaya de respirer calmement et de se rassurer : quoi qu'elle ait trouvé, il pouvait en un instant les rediriger vers une autre piste... _Oui_. Quoiqu'elle dise… Il lui restait un joker.

L'écran s'alluma et rapidement, la mine réjouie et mystérieuse de Garcia apparut. Sa voix emplit aussitôt la pièce.

_-Bonjour mes preux chevaliers en mission… Agenouillez-vous devant la meilleure informaticienne de ce bas-monde._

Devant le regard légèrement exaspéré d'Hotch, elle calma aussitôt ses ardeurs, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire jovial et rempli de fierté.

_-Bref, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs et je vous fais part du fruit de mon intelligence. Ou de mon talent. __Ou de mon travail… Enfin, des trois…_

Morgan sourit légèrement.

_-Poupée, tu t'égares…_

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et opina vigoureusement, excitée comme une puce.

_-Tu as raison, mon chéri__…Désolée ! Il faut que je me reprenne et que j'arrête de boire autant de café! Bon…En fait, j'ai trouvé quatre autres victimes possibles de notre tueur. Et par « possibles », je veux dire, « quasiment sûres »._

Spencer sentit ses membres se raidir violemment : elle en avait donc trouvé quatre sur cinq… Si toutefois, il s'agissait bien de ses victimes… Mais quelque chose lui disait que Garcia ne se plantait pas. Pas qu'elle soit infaillible, mais elle était assurément l'une des meilleures dans son domaine et se trompait rarement. Roger sembla décontenancé par ses propos et fronça les sourcils.

_-Comment ? Je veux dire… J'ai fait des recherches dans toutes les bases de données __de tous les états…_

Penelope, semblant pour la première fois remarquer la présence de l'inspecteur, s'adressa à lui poliment et d'une manière un peu plus neutre.

_-Et vous aviez bien cherché… mais ces meurtres sont différents. Les quatre victimes__, même si elles ont le même âge que les autres, provenaient de la classe moyenne et n'ont pas subi de tortures. Elles ont juste eu les veines coupées au niveau des poignets… Enfin, « juste » c'est un peu un terme inapproprié puisque ça les a tuées, mais…_

Spencer se mit à pester intérieurement contre Garcia, sans arriver à comprendre comment elle avait pu faire le lien… Rossi la coupa aussitôt, se posant sans doute les mêmes questions que lui, mais avec la peur en moins.

_-Comment peux-tu être sûre que les meurtres sont liés puisque le mode opératoire est différent ?_

Garcia fit tourner son stylo couvert de plume entre ses doigts et savoura un instant le trouble qu'elle semait chez les profileurs, avant de répondre sur un ton mystérieux et amusé :

_-Simplement parce que je suis Dieu et toute puissante… et que j'ai lu les rapports des experts médico-légaux_.

Elle fit une pause, se délectant de la perplexité des agents, avant de s'expliquer.

_-Notre homme est intelligent, mais moins que moi…_

Spencer lui lança un regard noir, partagé entre la colère et la peur, mais elle ne l'aperçut pas.

_-En fait, en lisant ces rapports, j'__ai remarqué qu'autour de la troisième victime connue, tuée juste après une longue période d'un des étranges congés sabbatiques de notre tueur, il y avait d'infimes traces du sang et donc de l'ADN… d'Alexa Lisben ! Les experts en sont venus à la conclusion que le tueur avait toujours du sang de cette femme sous les semelles de ses converses pointure quarante-trois et qu'il l'avait transporté d'une scène de crime à une autre ! Si ça, c'est pas un coup du karma… !_

Reid baissa les yeux vers ses converses –_un modèle banal_- qui étaient apparemment couvertes du sang d'Alexa. Même morte, _cette salope_ le trahissait encore… Il eut un vertige et lança un regard circulaire et horrifié à ses collègues trop occupés par les révélations de Garcia pour remarquer sa panique. Seul l'inspecteur Roger lui lança un regard inquisiteur qui fit trembler le jeune homme. Garcia continua sur sa lancée, visiblement très fière de son travail :

_-J'ai donc lancé une recherche dans la base de donnée avec l'ADN d'Alexa… Et là, bingo ! J'ai trouvé deux correspondances… Le sang de la victime a été retrouvé mêlé à celui de deux hommes ainsi qu'autour de leurs corps. La police avait pensé __-à tort, mais bon, tout le monde ne peut pas posséder mon génie- qu'il s'agissait de l'ADN du tueur et n'avait pas pensé à chercher dans le dossier des personnes décédées…_

Morgan l'arrêta brusquement, tout en affichant une mine pensive.

_-Le sang était mêlé… ?_

Garcia acquiesça vivement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-Tu as bien entendu, chéri ! En fait, notre tueur a beau être__ assez prudent, c'est en fait un gros dégueulasse qui ne s'essuie pas les pieds et qui ne prend même pas la peine de bien nettoyer le couteau qu'il utilise pour ses meurtres !_

Reid ne trouvait absolument pas les remarques de Garcia drôles… Mais il se retint d'afficher la rage qui montait en lui et enfouit sa peur au plus profond de lui-même. Il devait se débarrasser de ses chaussures, nettoyer son couteau… _Et vite !_ Il lança un bref regard à Roger qui l'observait toujours, cherchant à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez lui... Spencer savait sciemment que ses réactions étaient anormales et tenta de se calmer. Penelope, sans remarquer sa gêne, reprit, en jubilant :

_-Bref, j'ai donc trouvé ces deux meurtres… Et les deux autres ont suivi puisqu'il s'agit du même mode opératoire… Bon, maintenant vous êtes convaincus d'avoir Dieu en face de vous ?_

Prentiss lui décocha un énorme sourire.

_-On n'en a jamais douté !_

Garcia regarda ses ongles et s'exclama, sans une once de modestie :

_- Je suis la meilleure…__ Bon, plus sérieusement, je vous envoie les noms des victimes ! L'une d'elle résidait à Richmond, une autre à San Francisco, une dans le Massachussetts et la dernière dans l'Illinois._

Hotch afficha un sourire tellement léger et bref que Reid douta de son existence une fois qu'il eut disparu.

_-Merci beaucoup Garcia. Tu nous as été d'une grande aide_.

Spencer resta interdit. Il vit Penelope les saluer au moyen d'un sobriquet idiot et l'écran s'éteignit. Il n'était pas directement impliqué, mais cela n'allait pas tarder, puisque le profil allait bientôt partir dans la bonne direction…

Il se rassurait cependant légèrement en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la cinquième victime, la seule qui aurait pu l'incriminer vraiment. _Sans échappatoire_. Prentiss prit la parole :

_-Quatre meurtres__ supplémentaires… Avec deux victimes qui habitaient dans les environs._

Rossi ajouta pensivement à l'adresse de ses collègues:

-_Ces meurtres changent notre profil : il ne s'attaque pas aux riches. Il s'en prend également aux hommes de condition modeste... Mais change son mode opératoire pour une obscure raison._

Reid leva les yeux au plafond : tout le monde ne méritait pas le même sort. Ceux qui n'avaient fait que regarder, sans participer directement au viol n'avaient pas eu droit aux tortures, juste à la mort. Morgan termina le fond de sa pensée :

_-Il s'agit donc de meurtres personnels, pas contre une classe sociale__ déterminée._

Spencer tenta, tout en essayant de se rassurer –_son équipe était tout de même loin d'avoir trouvé le lien qui unissait toutes ces victimes_-, de s'insérer dans la discussion :

_-Nous devons donc nous intéresser à la victimologie et trouver les liens communs entre les victimes. Il doit forcément y avoir une personne qui les connaît toutes…_

L'inspecteur Roger soupira et expliqua :

_-Nous avons déjà cherché… Les victimes riches se connaissaient grâce au monde du travail : leurs diverses entreprises étaient entrées en contact à plusieurs reprises, il y a plus ou moins longtemps… Mais maintenant, avec ces nouveaux meurtres, cet unique lien ne tient plus…_

Hotch acquiesça doucement.

_-Nous allons devoir creuser plus loin… Peut-être que le lien se trouve dans le passé des victimes._

Reid trembla légèrement. La colère le submergea, effaçant la peur… Une partie de lui nourrissait une haine démesurée contre ses collègues qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la vérité. _Et si son plan ne marchait pas ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à les envoyer sur une mauvaise piste ? Et s'ils l'arrêtaient avant qu'il n'ait pu assainir cette ville ? _Il ne lui restait que deux noms, que deux adresses, ici.

Il avait besoin de se défouler, _de tuer_, même si cela était imprudent, puisque les forces de l'ordre étaient sur sa trace…

Il allait finir par commettre un massacre s'il ne se déchargeait pas de ce poids, de toute cette violence mal contenue. _Il devait tuer Brandon rapidement._ Il soupira un peu et regarda ses collègues, prêt à n'importe quelle extrémité pour terminer son œuvre. La promesse qu'il s'était faite quelques minutes auparavant, s'était évaporée : si l'équipe lui barrait la route, il n'hésiterait pas à pulvériser cet obstacle…

L'hôte frémit de plaisir à cette idée et son sang se mit à palpiter sous sa peau, pulser par l'excitation du passager noir.

Aveuglé par la colère, il ne remarqua pas l'inspecteur Roger qui l'observait en silence pendant qu'il tentait de calmer ses ardeurs. Le crachotement d'une imprimante le sortit de ses pensées et il vit des documents sortir d'un fax.

Les informations concernant les nouvelles victimes.

Hotch prit les feuilles et les lut rapidement :

_-JJ, tu vas ajouter ces documents au tableau… Et t'info__rmer plus en profondeur sur ces nouvelles victimes._

La jeune femme acquiesça gravement. Il balaya ensuite son équipe du regard et tendit plusieurs feuilles à Morgan qui les prit sans discuter :

_- Morgan et Prentiss, je veux que vous alliez au domicile de Chris Randew, l'une des nouvelles victimes, pour questionner son épouse.__ Voici un résumé du rapport du légiste, de celui des experts et, en quelques mots, la situation de cet homme. Pendant ce temps, Reid et Rossi, vous allez vous rendre sur la première scène de crime tandis que l'inspecteur Roger et moi irons interroger les parents d'Alexa Lisben… Si du moins cela vous convient, inspecteur ?_

Le ton d'Hotch laissait supposer que l'homme n'avait pas trop le choix et que sa question était une simple formule de politesse destinée à entretenir une certaine collaboration avec la police locale. Roger approuva sans rechigner.

_-Ca me va._

Reid se mordit la lèvre. Il était reconnaissant à Hotch de ne pas l'avoir envoyé auprès des familles de ses propres victimes. Pas qu'il puisse ressentir le moindre remord, mais il avait peur de laisser paraître son animosité envers les victimes.

Sans dire un mot, tous se séparèrent… Spencer suivit docilement Rossi, tout en essayant de retrouver sa sérénité. Sa fulgurante colère s'était estompée, mais son intense besoin de tuer était toujours omniprésent… Ils sortirent du poste et se dirigèrent vers un des deux SUV.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller et se retourna vers Hotch.

_Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui…_

_

* * *

_

Son agent l'observa avec surprise et méfiance. Hotch arriva à sa hauteur et lança un bref regard à Rossi qui comprit immédiatement et continua son chemin. Il se concentra enfin sur son agent.

_-Reid. Je sais que toute cette histoire te bouleverse, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si tu penses que tu tiendras le coup._

Il vit les pupilles de son agent se dilater et la colère déforma légèrement ses traits. Il lui répondit vivement d'une voix aigüe et offusquée.

_-Bien sûr, __je tiendrai le coup ! Vous croyez que je suis incapable de suivre cette enquête… ? _

Hotch observa l'indignation du jeune homme et le laissa s'emporter à sa guise. Il continua, de son côté, sur un ton neutre et distant :

_-Ce n'est pas une question de capacité. Mais ton comportement est étrange et tes réactions sont imprévisibles. Je sais que travailler sur cette enquête est très important pour toi, mais je sais aussi que nous pourrions avoir de sacrés e__nnuis s'il s'avère que tu n'es pas en état de suivre cette affaire._

Il vit son agent froncer les sourcils avant de s'exprimer avec arrogance et colère… Cette attitude lui rappela légèrement les réactions qu'il avait eues durant l'affaire Owen Savage :

_-Oh. Vous avez peur que je pète une case et que je vous mette en danger, c'est ça ?__ Vous avez peur que Strauss vous tombe dessus pour ne pas avoir su m'éloigner de l'affaire avant que je ne commette quelque chose d'irréparable ?_

Il ne comprit pas trop le sourire narquois qu'afficha alors son agent, mais finit par concéder :

_-Il y a de cela. Mais surtout, je m'inquiète pour toi. _

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'effaça et le jeune homme serra les dents.

_-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi : je vais très bien, Hotch. C'est un peu dur en ce moment, mais je suis loin de craquer._

Hotch acquiesça lentement.

_-D'accord… Mais si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu veux parler, nous sommes là… Tu ne dois pas garder tes sentiments pour toi ou jouer__ une fois de plus au cavalier solitaire. Nous sommes une équipe et nous pouvons tout entendre et tout partager entre nous. Donc, au moindre problème, parle-nous…_

Il repensa à sa réaction lors de la fameuse enquête Savage où Reid leur avait caché qu'il connaissait les intentions du tueur afin de protéger celui-ci. Il vit la mine de son ami s'assombrir.

_-C'est vrai. On peut tout partager__ dans cette équipe… Si ça ne va pas, je vous en parlerai. Promis._

Hotch remarqua que sa voix était soudainement étrangement éraillée. Le jeune homme avait perdu toute sa consistance et semblait triste, amer… Son agent finit par soupirer légèrement et par ajouter :

_-Je peux y aller maintenant… ?_

Son patron lui fit un bref signe de tête.

_-Oui, bien sûr._

Sans ajouter un mot, Reid tourna les talons et rejoignit Rossi dans la voiture. Hotch regarda le véhicule démarrer et s'éloigner. L'inspecteur Roger sortit du bâtiment et se posta à côté de lui. Le policier lui adressa la parole, sans le regarder en face :

_-__Votre « docteur » a eu de drôles de réactions pendant que votre singulière informaticienne nous livrait le résultat de ses recherches._

Hotch lui lança un regard neutre, malgré sa surprise : ce type était un fin observateur. Il lui répondit calmement :

_-Reid connaissait certaines victimes… Il est assez bouleversé par cette affaire._

L'homme à ses côtés acquiesça pensivement.

_-Je vois… On y va ?_

L'agent du FBI approuva lentement, tout en remarquant que l'inspecteur partageait les mêmes doutes que lui, concernant Reid.

_-Je vous attendais. On prend votre voiture._

Ils se dirigèrent vers un véhicule de police banalisé. Le comportement étrange de Reid et son humeur changeante inquiétaient énormément Hotch… Il semblait y avoir bien plus qu'un simple état de choc.

_Mais quoi ?_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__Le chapitre cinq devrait arriver le week-end prochain! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis... :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir! _

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_____

**Chapitre 5**

Ses yeux agitées balayaient tantôt le visage détendu de son collègue, tantôt ses pieds chaussés de converses pointure quarante-trois. L'inquiétude le rongeait et sa discussion avec Hotch avait intensifié cette pression qui lui broyait les tempes. Une horrible migraine l'empêchait ainsi de se concentrer au mieux, afin de résoudre rapidement les quelques problèmes auxquels il était confronté…

_Comment se débarrasser de ces chaussures avant qu'un membre de l'équipe n'y fasse attention ? Comment empêcher cet inspecteur de l'observer ? Comment rester sur cette enquête et prouver à Hotch qu'il était parfaitement__ apte à travailler avec eux? Comment trouver une occasion de s'éclipser et d'aller tuer Brandon ? _

Ces questions l'obsédaient et martelaient son crâne… Toute sa confiance s'était évanouie et l'hôte était silencieux, rageur, replié dans une petite parcelle de son esprit. Un profond mur le séparait de lui et seules quelques palpitations sous sa peau lui indiquaient qu'une tempête sans précédent se préparait.

A chaque journée passée en sa compagnie, il se rendait compte de l'influence de l'hôte sur sa vie… Il savait sciemment que ce repli n'était que temporaire et qu'une fois que ses plans seraient fomentés, il reviendrait insidieusement se jouer de son esprit, le guider à commettre le pire… et prendre le contrôle de ses envies.

Il frémit légèrement, espérant sincèrement que l'hôte sortirait des tréfonds de son esprit rapidement, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à l'appartement de Rudy. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir seul, délaissé, sans aucune voix dans sa tête douloureuse.

_Il avait besoin de conseils._

Les paroles d'Hotch résonnèrent, limpides, dans son esprit embrumé :

«_Si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu veux parler, nous sommes là… Tu ne dois pas garder tes sentiments pour toi ou jouer une fois de plus au cavalier solitaire. Nous sommes une équipe et nous pouvons tout entendre et tout partager entre nous. Donc, au moindre problème, parle-nous… _»…

Reid sourit amèrement et regarda sans la voir la route qui défilait devant eux, songeant à la réaction de ses collègues s'il leur exposait ses problèmes actuels…

_Ils sont tellement inquiets pour toi_, chuchota une voix faible et grave dans son esprit.

Spencer lança un regard absent à ses chaussures sans doute couvertes d'ADN et se surprit à ressentir un pincement au cœur. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois : de la _culpabilité._ C'était douloureux, désagréable… Quand l'hôte ne se terrait pas, il était incapable d'endurer ce genre de choses imputables à sa condition d'être humain…

_Je le suis aussi_, continua la voix sur un ton concerné mais calme.

Reid fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant à peine cette voix : ce n'était pas celle de sa conscience, ni celle de ses inavouables instincts… Il sentit soudainement une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta violemment.

_-Reid ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

Les yeux de Spencer parcoururent un instant le vide, perdus, avant d'apercevoir un visage encadré de cheveux sombres et d'une barbe.

_-Oh… euh… oui… _

Son cœur battit à la chamade dans sa poitrine et le brouillard qui l'entourait, commença doucement à s'estomper… Il aperçut distinctement les traits de Rossi qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

_-Je disais que nous nous inquiétons pour toi… Tu es très étrange en ce moment._

Spencer tourna la tête vers la vitre, évitant de croiser le regard de Rossi.

_-Désolé de vous inquiéter… Mais__ je vais bien. Toute cette histoire… Ca me rappelle juste que personne n'est à l'abri de ce genre de tragédies…_

_Pas même vous, si vous continuez à m'interroger de cette façon_, songea-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, à l'égard de son collègue. L'homme qui conduisait acquiesça :

_-Je comprends… Ca rend la mort plus palpable._

Reid acquiesça et pensa avec amusement que Rossi ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait été palpable, pour lui. Il revit les yeux verts de la prostituée, écarquillés à l'extrême, sa bouche entrouverte, cherchant un peu d'air. Il sentit à nouveau sa gorge entre ses doigts et la vie qui fuyait son corps. Il répondit enfin, d'une voix détachée et pensive :

_-__Sans doute trop palpable._

Un profond silence suivit cette phrase ambiguë. Après quelques minutes bercées par le ronronnement du moteur, Rossi entreprit de lui faire un peu la conversation :

_-Au fait, comment va ta mère ?_

Reid se crispa violemment sur son siège et lança un regard affolé à la route. Il n'avait pas parlé de la mort de sa mère à ses collègues, refusant de lire de la pitié dans leurs yeux. D'autre part, il savait pertinemment que sa mort avait été le déclencheur de toute cette série de meurtres et ne souhaitait pas vraiment en discuter.

Il devait éviter d'en parler pour ne pas soulever de nouveaux soupçons.

Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant la force de mentir posément et de manière correcte, puis répondit sur un ton vague :

_-Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle va bien… Depuis des années, elle n'est ni bien, ni mal. Elle suit son traitement et passe ses journées à mettre par écrit d__es cours pour des étudiants qu'elle n'a et n'aura plus._

Spencer lui lança un bref coup d'œil et remarqua que sa réponse avait semé un léger trouble chez son voisin, visiblement mal à l'aise. David finit par acquiescer, sans vouloir s'étendre sur ce sujet :

_-Je vois… __C'est une maladie terrible._

Reid opina en silence et regarda les maisons défiler à côté de lui, soulagé que la conversation s'arrête là… Il s'attarda sur les façades des bâtiments et les reconnut : il était passé par là, quelques mois auparavant… Ils étaient donc proches de la scène du crime.

Il ferma un peu les yeux et écouta son cœur battre à toute allure. Il allait retourner sur les lieux de son premier meurtre… L'excitation était à son comble et rendait sa tête encore plus bourdonneuse. Il frotta pensivement ses tempes, espérant que sa migraine finirait par partir et qu'il arriverait à masquer ses sentiments, une fois dans l'appartement de Rudy.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin et il battit des paupières…

_-Nous y sommes… C'est l'immeuble, là-bas._

Spencer leva les yeux vers le bâtiment et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer brutalement. Cette façade et l'horrible secret qu'elle contenait en son sein l'effrayaient et le fascinaient… Rossi sortit de la voiture et Reid fit de même, lentement, comme dans un mauvais rêve. Il fixa le bâtiment, le ventre noué et s'adressa à Rossi sur un ton qu'il espérait dénué du moindre sentiment :

_-Quartier chic… Il possédait réellement l'entièreté de l'immeuble ?_

Dave acquiesça, plissant des yeux pour mieux observer l'imposant bâtiment :

_-Oui… Ce type avait les moyens… _

Ils passèrent devant la cabine abandonnée du vigile et s'arrêtèrent devant la massive porte en chêne sombre scellée par la police. Sans hésiter, Rossi sortit une clé de sa poche et déchira l'autocollant, avant de déverrouiller la porte. Il l'ouvrit ensuite et laissa Reid entrer en premier.

Le jeune homme reconnut parfaitement le hall, la cage d'ascenseurs… Et tout ce luxe, tout ce marbre. Les dents serrées, il avança un peu plus dans la pénombre. Ses pas résonnaient dans cet espace vide et inhabité…

_Ce sol, il l'avait déjà foulé… _

David le rejoignit et s'approcha de l'ascenseur. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le lut rapidement, avant de taper le code d'accès de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt, coulissant sans un bruit, pour les laisser entrer.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la petite cabine. Spencer se mit à trembler légèrement et tenta de faire taire son cœur qui s'emballait. Il observa Rossi choisir leur destination… _Le dernier étage_. Là où toutes les facettes de son esprit avaient été dévoilées au grand jour.

L'hôte, de son côté, semblait intrigué par toute cette agitation interne. Il sentait sa présence en lui et son incommensurable besoin de tuer… Après tout, ils retournaient sur les lieux où le monstre avait pris entièrement possession de lui…

Il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Stressé, excité et mal à l'aise, il regarda ses pieds et faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur en voyant ses chaussures. C'était tellement évident… Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse et vite.

La voix de Rossi, couvrit momentanément le ronronnement de l'ascenseur :

_-J'aimerais bien avoir ce genre de choses dans l'une de mes maisons. C'est vraiment classe d'avoir un ascenseur pour soi !_

La gorge serrée, Reid tenta de répondre avec entrain :

_-C'est vrai… Mais l'escalier est bien meilleur pour la santé et permet de faire un peu d'exercice.__ Vous saviez que prendre les escaliers pendant quinze minutes fait perdre cent-cinquante calories et que monter les marches deux par deux fait perdre sept calories tous les deux étages environ ?_

David sourit légèrement, amusé et rassuré de retrouver le Reid qu'il connaissait :

_-__Impressionnant… ! Et non, je ne le savais pas : je crois que tu es l'une des rares personnes sur cette terre à le savoir._

Spencer se mordit la lèvre et sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans sa nuque. Les étages défilaient mollement sous ses yeux tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient, s'étiraient à l'infini... Il répondit tout de même par politesse et pour avoir l'air normal :

_-__Il y a des chances…_

Quelques notes de musique leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon étage et les portes coulissèrent à nouveau, s'ouvrant sur un petit palier et une porte grand ouverte. Mécaniquement, Spencer s'avança avec Rossi, puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Un hoquet surpris secoua le jeune homme lorsqu'il aperçut les nombreuses taches pourpres sur le tapis luxueux. Paralysé, il fixa le fruit de sa haine et de sa vengeance, sous la lumière nouvelle de la raison.

_Tout ce sang… _

Le visage de Rossi entra brusquement dans son champ de vision… Il vit ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendit qu'un sifflement aigu et entêtant. Il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui roulait sur le crâne, encore et encore…

_L'odeur d'hémoglobine lui montait à la tête._

Sans dire un mot, il repoussa légèrement son collègue et entra dans la pièce… Une étrange chaleur irradiait de son bas-ventre et l'hôte jubilait en lui, devant cet affreux tableau… Les éclats du miroir qu'il avait brisé sur cet enfoiré crissèrent sous ses pas.

Il était excité à l'extrême… Partagé entre l'horreur et le plaisir des souvenirs qui affluaient.

Il revoyait Rudy se trancher les veines avec les débris de verre, là, dans cette énorme tache sombre…

Sa respiration était rapide et erratique, bercée par les battements rapides de son cœur.

_Les aiguilles… __La vase… L'eau… Les vis…_

Une main se posa sur son bras et il sursauta. Le sifflement aigu s'interrompit et la voix inquiète de Rossi lui parvint.

_-Reid ! Réponds-moi… !_

Très pâle, le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, machinalement et lui lança un regard effaré.

_-Pardon__… Je… suis… un peu… bouleversé… Sur les photos, c'était… différent._

Il balaya des yeux la pièce richement décorée. David approuva lentement, tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

_-Je peux comprendre… Si tu veux sortir, tu peux…_

Horrifié à l'idée de quitter ces lieux, Reid secoua vivement la tête.

_-Non, non ! Je vais bien. Je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça._

Son collègue haussa un sourcil, dubitatif :

_-Tu le connaissais assez pour être dans cet état…_

Le jeune agent frémit et lui lança un regard noir.

_-__ Je ne le connaissais pas bien._

Il dévisagea un instant Rossi, avec colère, se demandant ce qu'il sous-entendait par cette phrase. L'homme en face de lui soutint un instant son regard, puis s'en détacha pour regarder la scène de crime.

_-Je pense que tu nous mens sur certains points._

Spencer retint son souffle et se mordit la lèvre.

_-Non ! C'était juste… un type bien… qui ne méritait pas ça._

Ce mensonge était évident. Rien que cette pièce prouvait que Rudy Clints n'était qu'un homme orgueilleux et imbu de ses richesses… Rossi, loin d'être dupe, ne releva cependant pas et s'intéressa de plus près à la scène de crime.

_-L'unsub est entré ici après avoir passé le vigile et avoir coupé le courant. Des générateurs ont pris le relais pour les étages inférieurs, là où se trouvent les objets de valeur de la victime, mais pas ici. _

Spencer laissa de côté son profond trouble et commenta :

_-Notre homme est organisé et intelligent.__ Il devait également bien connaître les lieux et sa victime. Il est sans doute venu ici plusieurs fois…_

S'entendre établir son propre profil avait quelque chose d'amusant, surtout lorsqu'il ajoutait des éléments qui ne lui correspondaient pas vraiment… Non, il ne connaissait pas bien les lieux, ni sa victime. Rossi continua, tout en laissant son regard aiguisé parcourir le salon luxueux :

_-Il a dû attendre sa proie derrière cette porte._

Spencer, même s'il était lui-même profileur, s'étonna de la justesse des hypothèses de son collègue.

_-Oui, sans doute. _

Rossi marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se frotta la barbe pensivement :

_-Le tueur l'a donc pris par surprise… Rudy était une personne sûre d'elle et assez forte…__Il aurait tout de même pu se défendre…_

Spencer s'approcha à son tour et prit son arme en main. Ses doigts étaient moites. Une voix lui susurra qu'enlever le cran de sûreté et appuyer sur la gâchette pour faire taire à jamais ce collègue qui se posait trop de questions, serait tellement simple… et efficace.

En tremblant, il se mit derrière la porte et leva son arme vers le visage de Rossi. Il imagina un instant le coup partir et faire éclater le crâne de son collègue. D'une voix rauque et hésitante, il compléta la pensée de son ami :

_-L'unsub était armé… _

Il se mordit la lèvre et continua, l'arme toujours pointée sur le visage de Rossi :

_-Et il était peut-être assez imposant pour que Rudy se tienne à carreau. _

David, pas le moins du monde décontenancé par le canon qui visait sa tempe gauche, approuva.

-Ensuite, il l'a forcé à avancer dans la pièce, à se déshabiller et à se torturer lui-même… D'abord en s'enfonçant des épingles dans la peau, juste ici... Ensuite, en buvant sa propre urine, à cet endroit…

Spencer trembla et acquiesça doucement, la vue troublée par les souvenirs qui déferlaient en masse.

_-Oui… et après, il l'a forcé à se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain…_

Il baissa doucement son arme. Un frisson le parcourut à l'idée de ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait appuyé sur la détente… Il aurait forcément eu l'équipe à ses trousses et n'aurait pas pu achever son œuvre.

_Idée inconcevable._

En silence, il suivit David vers la salle de bain… Le carrelage était souillé par de longues trainées ocres.

Dans ses souvenirs, il y avait beaucoup moins de sang… Mais ses souvenirs étaient brouillés.

Son collègue, plongé dans cette macabre reconstitution, s'approcha du WC en marbre et l'inspecta, quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

_-Il l'a obligé à mettre sa tête dedans… A se noyer._

Spencer retint son souffle et laissa ses yeux glisser sur les robinets en argent puis sur le sol où gisaient une boite à outils et des vis. Hypnotisé par toutes ses réminiscences, il se mit à parler d'une voix blanche et absente

_-Ensuite… Il a vu ça… Et il l'a forcé à se les planter dans les jambes_.

Rossi acquiesça gravement.

_-Il a agi impulsivement. Ce n'était pas préparé : ici, notre homme a perdu totalement le contrôle…_

Le profileur se pencha et observa un instant les toilettes :

_-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il s'agit d'une bien étrange façon de noyer une victime ?_

Reid battit des paupières et sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer. Il secoua la tête, hésitant, en se demandant ce que voulait dire son collègue :

_-Euh… Non… Pas vraiment… Le tueur jalousait la réussite de sa victime et ne supportait pas de le voir heureux et riche. Il l'a donc humilié en le soumettant à ses désirs et en le forçant à plonger sa tête dans un endroit normalement réservé aux excréments._

David se releva un peu et fronça les sourcils :

_-Oui… Peut-être, mais ça me rappelle curieusement les brimades qu'on fait subir à certains élèves, dans les écoles._

Spencer tressaillit violemment et se mit à trembler.

_-Euh… Oui…_

Il se racla la gorge et se détourna de son collègue pour les ramener à la reconstitution :

_-Une fois que l'unsub a perdu le contrôle de la situation et qu'il s'est laissé dépasser par les évènements, il a forcé sa victime à retourner dans le salon._

Il sortit de la salle de bain sans se retourner, en suivant de longues trainées ensanglantées, puis s'arrêta devant une énorme tache incrustée sur un tapis coûteux…

_Tout ce luxe_… Pour un ignoble personnage qui ne le méritait pas.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et tenta de se calmer. Il entendit à peine les pas feutrés de son collègue s'approcher, mais conclut :

_-Ici… Il a brisé un miroir sur lui. La… victime s'est alors coupée les veines et s'est vidée de son sang en quelques minutes._

David laissa errer son regard dans l'appartement.

_-Et il n'a rien pris, d'après les proches de la victime… Il ne venait ici que pour tuer, se venger…_

Reid opina lentement et répéta doucement :

_-Oui… Se venger._

_Et son boulot n'était pas terminé…_

_

* * *

_

Après une grande inspiration, elle sortit du véhicule. L'air frais balaya ses cheveux sombres et la fit frissonner. Sans un mot, elle contourna le SUV et s'avança vers une vieille bâtisse à la façade décrépie.

Morgan la suivit et se posta à ses côtés. L'agent soupira légèrement, avant de sonner à la porte, et murmura avec lassitude :

_-Je déteste faire ça…_

Prentiss lui lança un regard compatissant, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment… Rencontrer les familles des victimes, remuer le couteau dans une plaie encore à vif, c'était loin d'être agréable.

Elle entendit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage bouffi d'une femme. Elle était plutôt grande et mince. Ses grands yeux égarés contrastaient avec sa peau d'ébène. Sa voix, douce et éraillée, couvrit à peine le murmure du vent.

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

La tristesse et la douleur marquaient chacun de ses traits, sans pour autant arriver à lui retirer son charme. Le cœur de Prentiss se serra violemment, mais elle lui répondit aussitôt :

_-__Madame Randew ? Bonjour… Nous sommes les agents Prentiss et Morgan du FBI et nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de la mort de votre époux._

La femme leur lança un regard morne et désabusé.

_-Encore… des questions… Toujours des questions… J'ai déjà tout dit, je pense… Mais entrez… _

Lasse, elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. La pénombre régnait en maître dans la maison sinistre et vide. La veuve passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir élimé et les conduisit en silence jusqu'au salon.

Prentiss lança un regard triste à une photo du couple… Entre la femme de la photo, souriante et heureuse de vivre, et celle qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, il y avait un monde…

Madame Randew les invita à s'asseoir, puis prit place en face d'eux, la tête baissée. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, la femme attrapa les pans de son peignoir et joua nerveusement avec, se concentrant sur sa tâche pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle se mit à parler d'une voix basse et chevrotante :

_-Vous êtes du FBI, c'est bien ça ? Depuis quand le FBI s'intéresse à un banal meurtre?_

Emily lança un bref regard à Derek qui répondit avec tact :

_-Nous pensons que le meurtre de votre mari est l'œuvre d'un tueur en série. Et nous pensons également que votre mari connaissait l'homme qui l'a tué._

La femme leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers eux et répéta, hébétée.

_-__Un tueur en série… ? Ca n'arrive que dans les films, ça… Pas dans la vraie vie… Pas dans ma vie…_

Prentiss baissa les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres, touchée par la souffrance de cette femme, puis s'exprima d'une voix douce, emplie de compassion.

_-Je suis vraiment désolée madame. Toutes nos condoléances__ pour cette immense perte… Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être difficile pour vous d'entendre ce genre de choses… Et je sais que notre présence ne vous aide pas à faire votre deuil…_

La veuve se mordit la lèvre et s'appliqua à nouveau à tordre nerveusement le tissu qui couvrait son corps.

_-Merci… Vous savez… tant que le monstre qui m'a arraché Chris ne sera pas arrêté et puni, je ne pourrai jamais faire mon deuil…_

Elle se tut un instant et fronça les sourcils, avant de lever un peu la tête vers Morgan.

_-Attendez… Vous avez dit que Chris… connaissait celui qui l'a… qu'il lui a… fait ça ?_

Derek acquiesça lentement, la mine sombre.

_-Oui, madame. Donc, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui en voulait à votre mari ?_

Une larme coula sur la joue de la femme et ses épaules tressautèrent tout doucement. Un sanglot à moitié étouffé résonna dans le salon privé de lumière :

_-Non… non… Il est… était… tellement gentil… Tout le monde l'adorait, vous savez… Tout le monde…_

Prentiss prit une grande inspiration et tenta de prendre ses distances avec la douleur de cette femme. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cette pauvre épouse avait dû ressentir lorsque, en rentrant du boulot, elle avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans une flaque de sang…

Emily déglutit lentement et la laissa un peu se calmer, avant de continuer :

_-D'accord…__ Je vais vous citer les noms des autres victimes et vous me direz s'ils vous disent quelque chose, d'accord ?_

L'épouse de la victime, le corps parcourut de tremblements, opina vaguement, sans dire un mot. Prentiss commença donc :

_-Rudy Clints, Alexa Lisb…_

Les sourcils de la veuve se froncèrent brusquement et elle la coupa vivement, en lançant un regard étourdi vers eux.

_-Ca me dit quelque chose. Je… J'ai déjà entendu ces noms…_

Elle se leva brusquement, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique et, avant que l'un des agents n'ait pu dire un mot, continua :

_-Attendez, je vais vous chercher quelque chose…_

Comme une ombre, elle s'éloigna d'eux et disparut dans la pièce voisine. Emily lança un regard surpris à Morgan.

_Avaient-ils trouvé le lien qui unissait ces victimes ?_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le week-end prochain! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews! Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir! Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

La toiture de la maison gémit légèrement sous l'effort du vent. Un faible murmure provenait de la pièce jouxtant celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, immobiles et silencieux. Une odeur de renfermé et de tristesse, _un relent de mort même_, pesait sur eux et rendait chaque respiration pénible…

Morgan lança un coup d'œil à ce salon sombre et dénué d'éclat, à ces fauteuils affaissés au cuir usé et aux meubles qui semblaient ployer sous le poids des cadres et des photos… Tant de sourires, tant de promesses de joie qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être pour l'occupante de cette maison.

Il baissa un peu la tête, puis fixa la porte béante par laquelle s'était engouffrée la veuve, une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Le silence oppressant, à peine dérangé par les plaintes de l'habitation et leur respiration, était insupportable.

_Le deuil avait véritablement tout emporté… _

Enfin, la femme élancée, décoiffée et emballée dans son peignoir difforme revint dans la pièce, le visage animé par un mélange de folie et d'espoir. En tremblant, elle se précipita vers eux et leur agita une photo sous le nez :

_-C'est eux ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est eux ?_

Sa voix brisée éclata comme une bombe dans cette sinistre demeure. Derek lança un regard étonné à la photo et resta sans voix. La femme, presque hystérique l'agita de plus belle devant eux, en roulant ses yeux ébènes d'un agent à l'autre.

_-Rudy Clints ! Alexa Lisben ! Là ! Non ? _

Emily, à moitié pétrifiée par la réaction de la femme et par cette photo, finit par répondre, après avoir avalé sa salive avec difficulté :

_-Oui…_

Le frêle corps de la veuve sembla se liquéfier sur place. Morgan le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol et lui prit la photo des mains, pour mieux la regarder.

Il reconnaissait aisément toutes leurs victimes et trois personnes inconnues. Il observa ces mines réjouies, cette jeunesse, cette vitalité, ces traits confiants. Certains portaient le blouson de l'équipe de foot de l'université, d'autres des t-shirts larges. Son regard glissa sur la figure centrale de la photo : Alexa Lisben calée dans les bras de Rudy Clints. C'était la seule femme sur ce cliché.

Troublé, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Reid, à cette conversation qu'il avait eue dans la chambre d'Owen Savage… De nombreuses victimes faisaient partie de l'équipe de foot qui avait maltraité son ami.

_Coïncidence ?_

Il frissonna légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de soupçonner son collègue et se raisonna aussitôt : Reid était incapable d'agir de la sorte.

_Ses soupçons étaient insensés et infondés._

Pensivement, il frotta le dos de la femme qui pleurait maintenant dans ses bras, en répétant inlassablement :

_-Ils sont morts ? Juste Chris, Rudy et Alexa ou tous ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ?_

Emily, avec un sang-froid exemplaire, répondit calmement :

_-__Je suis désolée. Seuls trois hommes sur cette photo ne font pas partie de nos victimes._

Morgan songea, tout comme elle, qu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de leurs victimes _connues_, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Lentement, il aida l'épouse à se redresser et lui demanda enfin :

_-Comment se connaissaient-ils ?_

A moitié hébétée par la réponse d'Emily, la femme mit quelques longues secondes à comprendre sa question, puis répondit vaguement :

_-__C'était avant qu'on se rencontre… Mais Chris… me montrait souvent cette photo. Quand il était plus jeune, il n'avait pas assez d'argent… pour aller à l'université de Berkeley… mais il pratiquait pas mal de sports. Oui… Il était sportif et très doué… Il avait raté de peu l'obtention d'une bourse d'étude pour y étudier à cause d'un petit ennui à la jambe… Il avait dû se rabattre sur une petite fac…_

Elle fit une longue pause, luttant contre les larmes et les souvenirs, puis continua son récit d'une voix atone et tremblante :

_-Et puis, il a rencontré… Rudy dans une salle de sports… Ils ont sympathisé… Oh… Chris m'a tellement parlé de lui et de sa petite-amie… Il tr__ainait tout le temps avec eux, l'équipe de foot et quelques autres gars… Il se sentait important, dans ce groupe… Il m'a toujours dit que c'étaient ses plus belles années…Oh oui, ses plus belles années avant qu'on se rencontre…_

Son récit était décousu, mais cohérent. Emily lui lança un regard compatissant et l'invita à se rasseoir.

_-D'accord… Je vois… Et connaissez-vous le nom de toutes les personnes qui figurent sur cette photo ?_

La femme, assise sur un coin de fauteuil secoua la tête :

_-Pas tous… Je… Il me les a dits… Mais j'en ai oublié pas mal…_

Morgan indiqua à tour de rôle leurs trois inconnus.

_-Vous rappelez-vous d'un de ceux-là ?_

Les mains de la veuve se tordirent nerveusement sur ses genoux cagneux, puis agrippèrent à nouveau les pans usés de son peignoir :

_-Je… Le deuxième… Le grand blond… Il s'appelle Brad… Ou Brendan… Quelque chose du genre. Et le troisième, je crois qu'il s'appelle Max… Mais je ne suis plus sûre.__ Pour le premier… Je ne sais vraiment plus…_

Elle se mordit la lèvre et passa ses doigts noueux dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

_-Il ne me parlait presque que de Rudy… C'était son Dieu… Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus…_

Morgan lança un regard entendu à Prentiss qui avait noté les noms, puis rassura la femme de la victime.

_-Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide madame…__Nous allons vous laisser. Pouvons-nous garder cette photo ?_

La tête de madame Randew dodelina sur ses épaules, formant un vague « _oui_ ». Les deux agents se levèrent sans ajouter un mot pour laisser cette femme en paix et fuir ce sinistre endroit. Soudain, au moment où ils quittaient le salon, la voix éraillée de celle-ci les retint :

_-Vous pouvez… me promettre une chose ?_

Morgan se retourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux et répondit d'une voix tendue :

_-Nous retrouverons celui qui a __fait ça à tous ses pauvres gens et à votre époux, madame, je vous le promets._

Un sourire énigmatique et tordu s'immisça sur les lèvres de la veuve :

_-Merci… Et quand vous l'aurez trouvé… Je vous en prie… tuez-le._

Derek sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie, manquant d'air…

Un fois à l'extérieur, il respira profondément et entendit vaguement Emily faire des commentaires sur la misérable existence de cette femme.

_Il ne l'écouta pas._

Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Reid, à ce secret qu'il lui avait révélé, à ce comportement étrange qu'il adoptait depuis le début de cette enquête… Et s'il s'était passé bien plus qu'une simple humiliation… Et si Reid avait voulu se venger ?

_Spencer__ était-il mêlé à tout ça ?_

Sans dire un mot à sa collègue qui déblatérait toujours à ses côtés, il ouvrit la portière du SUV et s'installa derrière le volant, mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard à la vieille maison mal entretenue et sentit le regard interrogateur d'Emily peser sur lui.

_Il devait savoir…et parler à Reid._

_

* * *

_

Le doux ronronnement du moteur ankylosait son esprit qui vagabondait sans cesse, absorbé par les plans fomentés par l'hôte, l'image tout fraîche de la scène de crime et les chaussures couvertes de sang qu'il portait.

S'ajoutait désormais à tous ses problèmes, les _soupçons_ de Rossi.

Spencer prit une grande goulée d'air et se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait _traqué_. Oui, c'était le terme approprié. Et même si cette poursuite relevait un peu le niveau du jeu et pimentait légèrement cette sinistre aventure, cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui l'oppressait…

Les chances de s'en sortir se réduisaient de plus en plus.

Le large bâtiment clair dans lequel se trouvaient les locaux de la police se profila à l'horizon et sortit légèrement le jeune homme de ses pensées. Reid lança un bref regard à Rossi qui conduisait silencieusement le SUV.

_Cet homme allait-il le faire tomber ?_

La voiture tourna aisément dans le parking du poste et s'arrêta en douceur. Sans dire un mot, Spencer ouvrit sa portière et remarqua que l'inspecteur et Hotch étaient déjà de retour. _Avaient-ils découvert quelque chose ?_ Le vent s'engouffra sous ses habits et il frissonna, autant à cause de l'effroi que de la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée. Il lança un vague regard à l'entrée et imagina son patron l'attendre, la mine sombre, une paire de menottes en main, encadré d'agents armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à l'abattre.

_Cette image finit de le glacer._

Mais un tel accueil ne lui était heureusement pas –_encore_- réservé. Si Hotch et Roger avaient trouvé quelque chose qui les avait poussés à rentrer plus tôt, ça ne devait pas l'incriminer directement.

Mal à l'aise, il suivit David qui marchait d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée et s'y engouffra à sa suite. L'air chaud et l'odeur de mauvais café le calmèrent aussitôt… Personne ne s'arrêta de travailler lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Aux yeux de tout le monde, il était _profileur_. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ses secrets.

Rien ne pouvait le relier directement à tous ses morts. Il était au-dessus de tout ce petit monde aveugle. _Intouchable_.

Les deux agents se rendirent directement dans la pièce qui leur était réservée, louvoyant entre les bureaux et les agents en perpétuel mouvements, visiblement absorbés par leurs tâches.

La plupart des policiers jetèrent des regards méfiants, las ou agressifs sur leur passage.

Reid se surprit à sourire, une fois de plus, en remarquant toute l'agitation et tout l'agacement qu'il causait. La population était sur les nerfs et les gens n'arrêtaient de téléphoner au moindre comportement suspect d'un passant ou d'un voisin. Voir tous ces policiers chasser les mouches avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Plus confiant, quoiqu'un peu stressé, il pénétra dans le bureau où étaient assis JJ, Hotch et Roger. Ils n'avaient visiblement rien de nouveau… La rencontre avec les parents d'Alexa avait été infructueuse.

_Tant mieux._

Son patron posa un regard interrogateur sur ses agents et Rossi, ayant compris qu'ils n'avaient rien de nouveau, prit aussitôt la parole :

_-Notre tueur possède très certainement une arme : il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Son meurtre était préparé, mais il a fini par sortir de son schéma. Il a littéralement perdu le contrôle lorsqu'il a noyé sa victime dans les toilettes._

Reid continua aussitôt, d'une voix un peu aigüe, espérant qu'Hotch ne s'intéresserait pas au dernier point soulevé par son collègue :

_-Il doit sans doute être assez imposant pour maîtriser un homme comme Rudy Clints. __Par ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune marque semblable à celles trouvées sur la scène de crime d'Alexa : il n'a donc pas utilisé de trépied pour filmer ce meurtre… _

Roger leva le nez du dossier qu'il tenait en main et demanda, les sourcils froncés :

_-__Comment pouvez-vous savoir s'il a filmé tous ses meurtres ? Et pourquoi aurait-il utilisé un matériel différent pour ses victimes ?_

L'inspecteur lança un regard méfiant et pénétrant à Reid qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un glapissement, déstabilisé. En bafouillant, décontenancé par l'expression étrange qui couvrait les traits de l'inspecteur, il tenta de répondre avec sincérité :

_-Nous pensons qu'il s'agit non seulement de trophées pour lui, de souvenirs indispensables pour qu'ils puissent revivre encore et encore ses meurtres, mais également d'une partie de son rituel. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour qu'il ait filmé ses victimes en train de se torturer ou de mourir._

La première fois, il avait juste pris la peine de filmer les aveux de culpabilité de Rudy. Après, il avait préféré filmé un peu plus… De s'attarder sur leur_ mort, _surtout_…_

Reid se laissa absorber par les prunelles sombres de Roger et continua, d'une voix plus hachée par la panique qui le gagnait :

_-Pour la différence de matériel, ça peut s'expliquer par le fait que __le tueur a sans doute ressenti le besoin d'apparaître sur la vidéo lors… de… du…_

Les mots venaient mais restaient calés dans le fond de sa gorge. Une irrationnelle panique l'emportait doucement : il avait l'impression que chaque souvenir déterré par cette réponse s'affichait sur son front, à la vue de toutes les personnes présentes devant lui.

_Roger lisait en lui. Et Reid sentait ses soupçons__._

Hotch finit pour lui cette phrase restée en suspend, après lui avoir lancé un regard inquiet :

_-Lors du viol d'Alexa Lisben._

Spencer, très pâle et intimidé, acquiesça doucement et baissa la tête, pour éviter tout contact visuel avec l'inspecteur. Ses chaussures semblaient presque clignoter sous les yeux de ses collègues.

_Trop évidentes et couvertes de sang._

Un vertige fit vaciller la pièce : il sentait tous les regards peser sur lui, interrogateurs… Ils ne comprenaient pas son trouble... Mis à part Roger qui, tel un charognard, semblait attendre qu'il s'écroule sur place, fusillé par les remords ou la panique.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui.

Spencer se retourna vivement vers les deux arrivants, remerciant les cieux de lui avoir offert une telle échappatoire… Mais l'air soucieux qu'affichait Morgan, lui fit aussitôt froid dans le dos… Un horrible pressentiment contracta son abdomen et la peur s'intensifia, englobant rapidement toute autre perception.

Emily posa fièrement une photo sur la table et annonça d'une voix qui sonna comme une condamnation pour Reid :

_-Nous avons trouvé le lien !__ Et trois nouvelles victimes potentielles…_

Cette entrée fracassante avait certes créé une salvatrice diversion pour Spencer, mais rendait la situation encore plus pénible. Les membres cotonneux, il avança vers la table et retint sa respiration en voyant les visages qui figuraient sur le cliché.

_Ses victimes. Et ses proies.__ Brandon._

Ses collègues l'observèrent, tout comme lui, d'un œil aiguisé et critique. Rossi fut le premier à commenter :

_-__Ils étaient tous amis…_

JJ se pencha un peu et fronça les sourcils.

_-Où cette photo a-t-elle été prise ?_

Spencer répondit d'une voix sourde et mécanique :

_-Sur le campus de l'université._

Il sentit à nouveau tous les regards converger vers lui… La panique monta d'un cran. L'hôte se mit à s'agiter, à lui lancer des ordres contradictoires… Ils étaient si _proches_ de lui. Trop proches et son travail n'était pas terminé. Ses collègues détournèrent les yeux, pensifs. Le jeune agent en profita pour laisser sa main droite glisser sur son flanc afin d'atteindre discrètement son arme. La voix d'Hotch le paralysa sur place, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable :

_-Donc ces jeunes hommes trainaient de temps en temps sur le campus. Tu__ ne connaissais que ceux qui étudiaient à l'université, c'est ça ? _

Livide, Reid acquiesça doucement, les oreilles sifflantes et mentit effrontément :

_-Oui. Mais je ne les fréquentais pas… Je connaissais de vue l'équipe de foot__ et certains visages me disent vaguement quelque chose, mais c'est tout._

Prentiss continua, plongée dans sa réflexion :

_-Rudy Clints et Alexa Lisben semblent être au centre de la photo. Ce sont très certainement les leaders du groupe._

_Et les autres leur servaient de meute_, songea amèrement Reid, parcouru de d'imperceptibles tremblements. Sa main oscillait toujours autour de son arme, incapable de se décider… Emily s'adressa alors à lui :

_-Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur leur popularité ? Si c'est véritablement notre lien, le tueur a dû être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ces personnes, à cette époque._

Spencer sentit son cœur battre plus vite, irrégulièrement.

_-Ils étaient aimés de la plupart des élèves. Ils étaient très populaires._

Il embrassa son équipe du regard et remarqua que Morgan le dévisageait. Il se mordit la lèvre et leur avoua enfin la version officieuse :

_-Mais pas mal d'autres personnes les enviaient ou les détestaient. Ils avaient l'habitude d'humilier les autres élèves…_

Rossi ajouta, avec un mince sourire satisfait :

_-En noyant des jeunes dans les WC, par exemple…__Notre tueur a sans doute été maltraité par eux._

Reid opina légèrement du chef, les yeux baissés. L'inspecteur lui demanda aussitôt, avec agressivité :

_-Ils vous ont également fait subir ce genre de choses ?_

Le jeune homme serra les poings, prit une seconde pour répondre et leva des yeux plein de défiance vers Roger pour couper court à toute autre question :

_-Une fois. Mais j'étais l'un des protégés de l'université. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire de mal._

Si cela avait été vrai, il ne serait pas là, à hésiter entre abattre ses collègues pour pouvoir prendre la fuite ou chercher stérilement un moyen de les diriger vers un autre suspect. Le jeune agent soutint un moment le regard de l'inspecteur, puis détourna les yeux. Morgan l'interrogea à son tour, la mine sombre :

_-Tu connais quelqu'un qu'ils auraient humilié plus que les autres et qui serait capable de faire ça ?_

La voix tendue de Derek le fit frissonner : que sous-entendait-il par cette phrase? Le soupçonnait-il, _lui aussi_ ? Spencer réfléchit quelques secondes, à toute allure et, très vite, le visage de son joker s'imposa à lui. Son corps tendu s'affaissa légèrement. D'une voix hésitante et douce, il répondit :

_-Ils frappaient et humiliaient pas mal de gens mais… on peut dire qu'ils s'acharnaient tout le temps sur un élève…_

Il fit semblant de chercher le nom de celui-ci et lança enfin :

_-Harper Hillman…_

Il vit JJ noter cette précieuse information sur un bout de papier et sentit la pression redescendre lentement en lui. Sa main s'éloigna imperceptiblement de son arme.

Ils auraient beau chercher Harper, ils ne le retrouveraient pas. Il s'agissait de la victime que Garcia n'avait pas trouvée et qu'elle ne trouverait jamais.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Reid s'était rendu au domicile de cet enfoiré afin d'accomplir son œuvre. Il l'avait tué sans une once de regrets mais avait dû faire face à un problème de taille en sortant de la maison de sa victime : la voisine d'Hillman l'avait vu quitter les lieux du crime et l'avait même salué après l'avoir longuement dévisagé.

_Un témoin_. Une personne capable de mettre un visage sur ses crimes.

Si aujourd'hui, il éliminait toute personne sur son chemin, à l'époque, il ne s'était pas senti prêt à ôter la vie d'une personne innocente.

Paniqué, il avait alors décidé de revenir le soir même et de faire disparaître le sang et le corps de sa victime qui, à l'heure actuelle, était désormais enterré dans le désert du Colorado. La disparation de ce cher Harper Hillman n'avait rien eu d'étonnant puisque ce joueur invétéré était couvert de dettes et était accusé de fraude fiscale par l'état.

Tout le monde avait cru qu'il s'était enfui pour échapper à la prison… Et personne n'avait pris la peine de chercher du sang dans l'appartement ou un corps. La fuite était tellement plus _plausible_.

Hotch approuva lentement et indiqua la photo :

_-D'accord. On va demander à Garcia de rechercher cet homme et ces trois inconnus._

Il fit une pause, puis demanda, sans lever les yeux du cliché :

_-L'épouse de Randew a-t-elle pu vous donner des noms ?_

Emily jeta un bref coup d'œil à son carnet.

_-Elle pense que le deuxième__ homme s'appelle « Brad », « Brendan » ou un prénom s'en approchant… Et que le troisième s'appelle « Max »._

_Brandon._

Ils avaient presque trouvé le nom de sa future victime.

Le désarroi remplaça momentanément la pression et la panique : l'équipe allait-elle le trouver avant qu'il n'ait pu se venger ?

S'il n'était pas assez rapide, Brandon allait lui échapper et révéler la vérité à ses collègues. Il devait donc rapidement le tuer pour le faire taire à jamais et laisser Harper Hillman endosser ses propres crimes.

Son cœur se mit à cogner sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Il ne craignait pas vraiment « _Max _», ni le sombre inconnu numéro un qui n'étaient pas présents le soir de l'_humiliation_… Et espérait que les membres de son équipe s'éparpilleraient avec ces deux là et Harper Hillman, lui laissant une marge de manœuvre plus étendue.

Reid observa Hotch composer le numéro de Garcia et se mit à prier pour que ces recherches prennent plusieurs heures… Leur patron allait sans doute leur accorder quelques heures de repos pendant ce temps-là et ainsi lui offrir une opportunité de continuer son œuvre.

_Cette nuit serait la bonne… _

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça m'aide à progresser... :-) Le chapitre sept devrait arriver le week-end prochain!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Un bip régulier résonna dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse. Ses mains posées à côté du téléphone devenaient moites. La voix enjouée de Garcia brisa enfin l'attente :

_-Bureau du génie suprême ! Parlez, puisqu'il vous en laisse l'occasion…_

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Hotch avant de s'effacer derrière son habituel et impassible masque.

_-Garcia. Je vais t'envoyer une photo. Je veux que tu identifies les trois inconnus sur ce cliché.__ Le deuxième s'appellerait « Brad » ou « Brendan » et le troisième « Max ». Je veux également que tu trouves immédiatement tout ce qu'il est possible de trouver concernant un potentiel suspect dénommé « Harper Hillman »._

Le souffle de Penelope s'emballa au bout du fil :

-_Un suspect ? Parfait, je m'y mets tout de suite ! Restez en ligne, mes chéris._

Un concert de petits claquements suivit cette phrase. Hotch se représenta l'informaticienne en train de taper sur son clavier à toute vitesse, traquant dans les méandres du monde virtuel la moindre trace laissée par Hillman. Il lança un bref regard à son équipe qui attendait patiemment que Garcia les impressionne une fois de plus. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Reid qui, livide, fixait le téléphone avec une étrange intensité.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut le corps du chef de l'équipe et un profond malaise lui retourna l'estomac. La joute verbale qu'il venait d'y avoir entre l'inspecteur et Reid était des plus étranges.

Roger semblait croire que Reid était impliqué dans cette histoire.

Aaron serra les poings. Il était convaincu que son agent était incapable de prendre part à de tels massacres. Pourtant, lorsqu'il faisait abstraction de ses sentiments envers son collègue, il devait admettre que son comportement prêtait à confusion… Hotch nota mentalement qu'il devait à nouveau avoir une conversation avec lui, afin de comprendre ce qui le troublait et ce qui poussait l'inspecteur à l'attaquer ouvertement.

Soudain, la voix de Penelope le sortit de ses pensées :

_-Trouvé ! __Harper Hillman, trente-six ans, célibataire et joueur invétéré. Votre homme habitait à San Francisco avant de disparaître._

Hotch fronça les sourcils et la coupa brusquement.

_-« __Avant de disparaître » ?_

Le ton de Garcia devint plus grave, hésitant :

-_D'après ce que je lis, il a disparu de la surface de la terre il y a quelques mois, juste après notre deuxième meurtre. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu quelques petits problèmes avec le fisc et des prêteurs sur gage… Et ce, peu de temps avant que les meurtres ne commencent…_

Dans un souffle, Morgan annonça :

-_L'élément déclencheur…_

Hotch opina pensivement, tout en songeant que ceci était beaucoup trop simple…

_-Possible. Mais ne nous avançons pas. Merci Garcia. Je veux que tu lances un avis de recherche sur lui…_

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, légèrement troublé, il raccrocha puis leva les yeux vers son équipe qui attendait ses instructions.

_-Vous allez rentrer à l'hôtel pour vous reposer quelques heures. Demain matin, nous présenterons le profil à la presse et nous lancerons un appel à témoin pour retrouver Hillman._

Il ne parla pas de ses doutes concernant ce suspect, puisqu'il s'agissait plus d'une conviction que d'une analyse objective.

_-Ensuite, __Roger, Morgan et Prentiss se rendront chez Harper Hillman pour voir si cet homme correspond ou non à notre profil. Reid, Rossi et moi-même, nous nous rendrons à l'université de Berkeley pour interroger les anciens professeurs des victimes et voir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire sur Hillman._

Il leva les yeux vers Reid et le vit se crisper. L'idée de retourner à l'université ne semblait pas lui plaire. Spencer leur cachait visiblement quelque chose à ce sujet, quelque chose d'_important_, sans aucun doute… Aaron songea qu'il était essentiel de découvrir rapidement de quoi il s'agissait.

Chassant ces pensées, il soupira légèrement, courbaturé et épuisé par cette journée, et conclut :

_-__En attendant que Garcia trouve quelque chose, rentrez à l'hôtel et passez une bonne nuit._

D'un signe de tête, il leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé. Il vit les corps de ses collègues se détendre, expulser la pression accumulée tout au long de la soirée et s'éloigner dans un brouhaha désordonné. Il voulut retenir Spencer afin d'avoir une nouvelle discussion avec lui, mais remarqua qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé.

Il fronça ses sourcils et ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Morgan qui cherchait visiblement la même personne que lui, excédé et inquiet. Hotch se demanda un instant s'il était rassurant de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour le jeune agent… Mais en conclut plutôt le contraire.

La mine sombre, il observa pensivement les membres de son équipe sortir de la pièce et s'attarda sur l'inspecteur Roger qui paraissait préoccupé. Cet homme était-il plus lucide que lui et voyait-il chez Reid ce que sa proximité avec le jeune homme l'empêchait de voir ?

Le chef d'équipe soupira et passa une main lasse sur ses traits tirés. Il prit la photo abandonnée sur la table, avec la terrible impression qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle pour tout comprendre.

_Demain, il parlerait à Reid._

_

* * *

_

Ses mains pâles poussèrent un lourd battant qui céda sans un bruit pour le laisser sortir. Un vent frais aux parfums iodés balaya son visage et s'engouffra sous sa veste. Il sentit à peine le froid sur sa peau. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et un sang bouillonnant et ardent fouettait ses membres.

Sans dire un mot, il quitta l'hôtel, s'engouffrant dans la nuit paisible. Le ciel dégagé s'ouvrait devant lui et la lune jetait une lumière fantasmagorique sur les rues vides. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur son sac à bandoulière.

_Cette nuit lui appartenait..._

L'hôte se réjouissait déjà du festin qui leur était offert… Brandon vivait ses dernières heures, dans sa belle maison…

Soudain, un faible crissement retentit quelques mètres derrière lui et attira son attention. Bientôt, des bruits de pas brisèrent la lugubre magie de la pénombre silencieuse qui voilait les artères de la ville. Terrifié, Reid s'arrêta au beau milieu du trottoir, aux aguets et laissa ces pas se rapprocher de lui, immobile.

_Quelqu'un le suivait._

Ses mains se crispèrent un peu plus sur son sac, sentant à travers le cuir la forme rassurante d'un couteau.

_-Reid… _

Il sursauta brusquement et se crispa violemment. Une colère sourde se mit à battre dans ses tempes lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix et il se retourna lentement vers Morgan qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son oppressant besoin de tuer se décharger sur cet homme…

_-__…Morgan ?_

Sa voix tremblait de fureur et d'incrédulité. Il ferma un instant les yeux et tenta une fois de plus de calmer ses instincts les plus primitifs qui lui ordonnaient de dégainer son couteau et d'en finir avec cet obstacle. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et s'exprima sur un ton étrangement calme :

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?_

Les mâchoires de son collègue se contractèrent légèrement :

_-J'ai besoin de te parler… De te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'équipe de foot, il y a plus de dix ans._

Les pupilles de Reid se rétrécirent à l'extrême et ses poings se serrèrent violemment. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration devint sifflante. Dans un effort surhumain, il resta immobile :

_-Il n'y a rien à dire._

Derek se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis continua d'une voix assez mal assurée :

_-Je pense que tu es impliqué dans notre affaire._

Spencer reçut cette déclaration comme une gifle. Sa main se glissa inconsciemment dans son sac et s'enroula autour du couteau. Le manche froid électrisa sa peau et une onde de choc agréable se répercuta dans tous ses membres, avant de se liquéfier et se lover dans son bas-ventre. La peur se liait au plaisir. Sa voix métallique et lointaine résonna dans la nuit :

_-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

L'hôte lui sommait d'en finir immédiatement avec Morgan, tant qu'il ne s'y attendait pas… Reid visa alors distraitement la gorge de son collègue, tout en imaginant déjà le sang chaud de Derek jaillir de sa carotide sectionnée et éclabousser ses mains.

Une vague de plaisir et de désir le submergea à cette simple évocation.

Il écouta machinalement la réponse de Morgan, concentré sur la façon dont il allait laisser la lame déchirer sa peau chocolat :

_-Tout tourne autour de cette équipe de foot… et tu agis d'une manière tellement étrange. Tu es mon ami, Spencer, je m'inquiète et je veux savoir…_

Le mot « _ami_ » le fit brusquement lâcher le couteau qui se réchauffait délicieusement au contact de sa paume. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et plongea son regard perdu dans celui de Derek.

_Ami._

Il allait tuer son ami. Un ami dont le regard ne portait aucun jugement, juste une profonde inquiétude…

De l'affection, aussi. _Oui. Il souffrait pour lui, avec lui._ Déboussolé, Spencer sortit sa main désarmée de son sac et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

_-Je… euh… Je… n'ai rien fait de mal… __Et nous avons déjà un suspect…_

Sa défense était pitoyable, mais étrangement l'idée d'avoir épargné Morgan l'apaisait assez pour que son esprit en reste à sortir des excuses lamentables... Derek brisa aussitôt cet argument :

_-Tu nous as donné ce suspect__ et il est introuvable… Parle-moi, Reid._

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière. Ses yeux se mirent à chercher désespérément une réponse dans ce ciel sombre et parsemé d'étoiles. Aussitôt, ses lèvres formèrent des mots qui coulèrent naturellement de ses lèvres et ses yeux se plongèrent dans les pupilles sombres de son collègue :

_-Vérifie mon alibi pour ce week-end, si tu veux… Demande à Garcia de le faire… Je n'ai pas tué ces personnes._

_Je les ai forcées à se tuer_, nuança-t-il mentalement, tout en regardant avec sincérité son collègue. Derek le jaugea un instant, puis approuva doucement :

_-D'accord. Je vais lui demander de vérifier._

Etrangement, cette phrase ne formalisa absolument pas le jeune homme qui réalisait doucement et avec horreur qu'il avait failli tuer son ami. Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Derek croisa les bras sur son large torse, visiblement gêné par le froid et la tournure de la discussion. Il demanda enfin :

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors __à cette heure ?_

La question finit de déstabiliser le jeune agent, mais il le cacha assez aisément et mentit avec une facilité déconcertante :

_-Je n'arrive pas à dormir… et je… j'ai besoin de me rendre à…_

…_un meurtre_, conclut-il pour lui-même, avant de terminer la version officielle :

_-… une réunion… Enfin, tu vois… J'ai besoin de parler… à quelqu'un… d__'un certain problème qui revient parfois…_

Il était sans aucun doute plus convenable d'avouer à un ami sa dépendance à la drogue plutôt que sa dépendance au meurtre. Le besoin de Dilaudid était clairement plus seyant que le besoin de tuer. Derek baissa les yeux et acquiesça doucement :

_-Je vois. J'espère que ta__ « réunion » va bien se passer. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là… Bonne nuit, Reid._

Son collègue tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot et s'éloigna de lui. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision, un tremblement nerveux agita le corps du jeune homme qui se mit à respirer plus fort, partagé entre rage et panique.

Derek l'avait vu dehors… Un _témoin_ l'avait aperçu seul, en pleine rue, au milieu de la nuit.

_Etait-il sage de tuer__ ce soir ?_ Mais pouvait-il se permettre de faire encore patienter l'hôte ? Et surtout, une autre occasion se présenterait-elle à nouveau avant que l'équipe ne trouve Brandon ?

Un grognement rageur retroussa ses lèvres avant de se perdre dans la nuit.

Il pouvait toujours rattraper Morgan et le tuer… Mais cette option _le rebutait_ et lui apporterait de nombreux ennuis.

Paniqué, il effaça donc cette _solution_ de son esprit et se focalisa sur Brandon_. _Même si cet acte était imprudent, il _devait_ le tuer.

Il passa anxieusement une main moite dans ses cheveux et se remit en marche vers la demeure de sa victime, échafaudant un rapide alibi… Il pouvait toujours prétendre qu'il s'était rendu à une réunion des Drogués Anonymes, comme il l'avait dit à Derek.

Et personne ne pourrait vérifier la véracité de ses propos puisque ces réunions préservaient l'anonymat de ses membres…

Sa respiration erratique se calma devant ce plan et sa démarche redevint plus souple et plus paisible. Il se força à se concentrer sur sa proie, à se détacher de ce malencontreux contretemps et se détendit enfin.

_Il allait tuer, c'était l'essentiel._

Il continua son chemin dans la nuit, croisant de temps à temps une voiture sur la route et quelques badauds sur les trottoirs. Personne ne lui prêtait attention…

Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, sortit un sachet de son sac à bandoulière et ramassa consciencieusement plusieurs objets qui trainaient sur les trottoirs.

Après une bonne quarantaine de minutes de marche entrecoupée d'arrêts, il reconnut la rue de Brandon et s'y engagea avec assurance. Il passa devant la plupart des maisons sans même leur adresser un regard, captivé par une grosse bâtisse entourée de végétations…

Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans la nuit, lorsqu'il arriva devant le petit portail. D'une main assurée, il sortit une paire de gant de sa poche et les enfila avant d'ouvrir la barrière de fer forgée qui grinça légèrement sur ses gonds. Il entra dans la propriété et s'engagea dans la cour pavée. Il jeta un œil critique à la pelouse parfaitement entretenue par les employés de maison puis nota que, comme prévu, la voiture de la femme de Brandon ne se trouvait pas dans l'allée. Son épouse, chirurgienne, était de garde ce soir.

_Parfait_. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et flotta quelques secondes sur son visage.

Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la droite de la maison où sommeillait un magnifique _q__uercus agrifolia_, appelé plus couramment chêne de Californie et, habilement, il commença à s'agripper aux branches et à grimper.

Après quelques semaines de recherches sur cette victime, il avait appris que le rez-de-chaussée de la maison était pourvu d'un performant système d'alarme mais que l'étage en était exempt.

Après avoir surveillé les habitudes de Brandon, lors de ses précédentes visites, il avait remarqué que cet idiot laissait toujours une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage... Spencer ne savait pas exactement sur quoi elle donnait - _chambre, couloir, salle de bain ?_ -, mais y avait vu un moyen facile d'entrer dans la maison puisque les branches du _quercus agrifolia_ caressaient cette façade de la demeure.

Avec une souplesse dont il s'était toujours cru exempt, il arriva assez vite à hauteur de la fenêtre. Sa respiration était rauque, bruyante… L'excitation l'emportait doucement. La présence de l'hôte était écrasante, mais bénéfique.

Debout sur sa branche, à moins d'un mètre de la maison, il s'approcha doucement de sa cible et aperçut par le trou béant un couloir.

_Tant mieux__…_ Tomber directement dans la chambre de Brandon aurait pu rendre la tâche plus complexe.

Sans faire de bruit, il se pencha vers la fenêtre, lâcha les branches et arriva à s'agripper au chambranle. Lentement, il tira le reste de son corps et atterrit dans un bruit mat sur le sol du couloir.

Il retint aussitôt sa respiration et tendit l'oreille pour voir si sa petite chute avait réveillé ou non sa victime. Il sonda un moment le silence rassurant et se détendit.

Il se releva et enleva les feuilles accrochées à ses cheveux avant d'inspecter les lieux… Les murs de ce couloir étaient recouverts de cadres dorés et de photos de vacances. Avec colère, il reconnut l'Egypte, une île paradisiaque, Paris,… Il laissa ses mains glisser sur les murs tapissés avec art. Tant de plaisirs, tant de richesses qu'il n'avait pas mérités.

_Mais __il allait lui faire rembourser ses dettes._

A cette pensée, son corps se mit à bouillonner agréablement… Mais une ribambelle de souvenirs s'abattit soudainement sur lui. Il revit avec une horrible précision cette funeste soirée où, attaché à un goal de foot, encerclé par des porcs, il avait vu Brandon se placer entre ses jambes écartées et le _souiller_.

Une douleur sans nom lui scia les jambes et il s'écroula sur le tapis, les larmes aux yeux, tandis qu'un pieu lui transperçait le bas-ventre. Dans un hoquet étouffé, il serra les poings et sentit à nouveau le sang couler le long de ses cuisses.

Les traits de Brandon, déformé par un plaisir bestial et répugnant dansèrent sous ses yeux… Il entendit encore ses gémissements lascifs et la clameur des spectateurs… Leur folie, leur avidité, leurs mains sur lui, sur sa peau, _partout_.

Des dizaines de visages mus par la cruauté et la luxure l'obsédaient, tournaient dans son esprit et le ravageaient.

Il se roula en boule sur le sol, submergé par la violence de ses souvenirs et gémit doucement… Sa mère était morte en sachant tout ça.

Après quelques longues minutes de profonde douleur, il reprit ses esprits et se redressa, animé par un besoin omniprésent de défigurer ce visage qui, dans ses souvenirs, prenait plaisir à le souiller, à le _violer_. Le monstre en lui s'impatientait et se remémorait rageusement la turpide dont le jeune homme avait été victime…

Reprenant légèrement le contrôle de son corps, il balaya le couloir des yeux et compta les portes…

_Neuf chambres._

Les battements de son cœur et sa respiration redevinrent erratiques. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la première et l'ouvrit. Un bureau vide.

_Mauvaise pioche._

L'excitation reprenait ses droits et se liait à sa colère, pour un détonant mélange de sentiments contrastés et violents. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se rendit à la seconde et l'ouvrit doucement… Une chambre vide et impersonnelle. Sans doute une chambre réservée aux invités.

La recherche le faisait délicieusement languir et se révélait assez excitante. Calmement, guidé par ses instincts, il se dirigea vers la porte suivante, posa une main déterminée sur la poignée et l'ouvrit.

Une odeur masculine et une moiteur désagréable frappa aussitôt son visage. Une respiration calme et régulière caressa l'air immobile… Cette pièce était bien plus sombre que les précédentes. Reid retint son souffle et s'avança doucement dans la chambre, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à cette dense obscurité. Un frisson parcourut ses membres et une chaleur agréable se mit à irradier d'une zone située sous son nombril.

Il aperçut bientôt une masse immobile déformer les draps qui couvraient un grand lit pour deux personnes. Son cœur rata un battement avant de s'élancer dans une course folle. Pour se calmer, il se força à détailler la chambre. La pièce était très spacieuse. Il discerna les contours d'une commode, d'une garde-robe et d'un petit fauteuil. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement dans la pénombre et tombèrent sur une porte ouverte. _Une salle de bain ?_ Il ignora ce détail et continua sa minutieuse inspection, tout en surveillant la respiration de sa proie profondément endormie…

Il était à nouveau calme.

Soudain, il remarqua une grande forme sombre dressée à quelques mètres de lui et faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Un inconnu le fixait en silence, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Seul un hoquet étranglé lui échappa et la forme tressauta en même temps que lui. Saisi de stupeur, il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un miroir et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_Il avait eu peur de son propre reflet._

Il se maudit mentalement et reporta son attention sur Brandon qui n'avait visiblement pas été troublé par le léger bruit qu'il venait d'émettre.

Spencer s'approcha encore un peu et avala avec difficulté sa salive, se trouvant tellement près de sa victime… Si près de la vengeance et du plaisir ultime qu'elle provoquerait. Délicatement, il glissa sa main dans son sac, rencontra le couteau et son arme à feu. Raisonnable, il opta pour son revolver qui impressionnerait bien plus sa victime que le couteau…

Délicatement, il s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de Brandon… Il devina ses traits paisibles dans l'obscurité et la rage grandit encore plus en lui.

Son bourreau se reposait, repu de la souffrance qu'il lui avait autrefois infligée… Les lèvres du jeune homme tremblèrent violemment, agitées par la fureur qui l'animait…

Le canon de son arme se posa brusquement sur la tempe de l'homme endormi. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un bref cri de surprise et d'horreur en voyant un intrus dans sa chambre à coucher. Il tenta de se relever, mais le canon glacial contre son crâne l'en dissuada aussitôt.

Spencer sentit l'homme trembler tout contre lui et sa voix mal assurée et encore légèrement endormie s'éleva doucement :

_-Pitié… Je… Qu'est-ce que vous… me voulez ?... Qui… Qui… êtes-vous… ?_

Un sourire cruel flotta sur les lèvres du jeune homme, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se nourrissant de la terreur de sa victime.

_Le jeu commençait…_

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Le prochain chapitre sera assez violent et sanglant... N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "Review This Chapter" afin de me laisser votre avis, vos commentaires concernant ce chapitre! Ca m'encourage et m'aide à avancer. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

_Juste pour rappel, l__es réponses à vos questions se trouvent sur mon profil! Merci pour vos reviews… Voici le chapitre huit : bonne lecture ! Attention, celui-ci est assez choquant._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre**** 8**

Ses doigts aux ongles vernis pianotaient impatiemment à côté de son clavier tandis que des centaines de mines réjouies défilaient sur son écran... Le nombre d'élèves de l'université de Californie était impressionnant : elle comptait près de trente-quatre mille inscrits, d'où ce travail laborieux et lent… Et elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant jusqu'à présent. Harper Hillman était introuvable, l'un des hommes de la photo était mort dans un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant et l'autre vivait à l'étranger. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver « _Brad »/ « Brendan_ » et prier pour que cette piste soit valable. Un long soupir souleva sa poitrine et sa vue se brouilla un instant. La fatigue et la lassitude commençaient à la gagner. Son corps était engourdi et son dos était raide et tendu. Elle se frotta doucement les yeux, tout en veillant à ne pas étaler le fard à paupière bleu électrique qui surmontait ses yeux marrons, et lança ensuite un bref regard à son écran. Les sourcils arqués dans une moue stupéfaite, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà trois heures trente du matin… Après un bref calcul, elle déduisit qu'il était minuit et demi à Richmond, en Californie… Un nouveau profond soupir ébranla le silence de la pièce.

Une paire de mains chaudes et rassurantes se posa alors sur ses épaules et les massa lentement. Garcia émit un petit gémissement d'aise et sentit la tension s'évacuer… La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir mollement en arrière.

_-Tu n'es __pas obligé de rester ici, beau Prince du monde virtuel._

Elle rouvrit les yeux et aperçut les traits tirés mais joyeux de Kevin Lynch. L'homme de sa vie arrêta le massage un instant, remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et répondit aussitôt, avant de poser à nouveau ses mains sur les omoplates de l'informaticienne:

_-Je t'avais promis un resto et une soirée en tête à tête. Bon__… Le chinois dans des boites en aluminium n'était pas forcément ce à quoi nous nous attendions, mais ce n'était pas si mal… Et j'avoue que le cadre, à savoir ton bureau avec des photos de cadavres sur une bonne partie des écrans, n'est pas très romantique… Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester avec la femme que j'aime, comme je l'avais promis à la base._

Penelope vit le visage de Kevin s'approcher du sien et ses lèvres douces effleurèrent les siennes, très tendrement, avant de l'embrasser d'une manière un peu moins chaste. Garcia finit par le repousser doucement –_déontologie oblige_- et lui sourit :

_-Informaticien, __courageux et romantique… J'ai vraiment de la chance._

Elle releva la tête et frotta sa nuque endolorie par cette position, avant de se laisser à nouveau aller aux massages de son compagnon. La voix de son petit-ami résonna derrière elle :

_-Tu as oublié de dire que j'étais un super bon masseur et que j'étais très sexy._

Un sourire amusé illumina le visage rosi de Penelope et elle rétorqua, d'un ton moqueur :

_-Je ne contesterai pas l'une de ses informations… Mais j'ai comme qui dirait quelques doutes sur l'autre__, mon Hobbit à lunettes._

Les mains se crispèrent légèrement dans son dos et s'immobilisèrent un instant.

_-Mon massage n'est pas agréable ?_

Garcia rit doucement.

_-__Mauvaise pioche !_

Les mains devinrent plus taquines et se baladèrent sur ses côtes, pour la chatouiller. La jeune femme émit un glapissement à la fois amusé et horrifié par cette invasion désagréable. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser et réussit à articuler, entre son rire cristallin et ses cris de surprise :

_-Tu es très sexy… mon Docteur Doug Ross des ordinateurs !_

Un petit rire se fit entendre et les mains battirent aussitôt en retraite :

_-C'est déjà mieux…_

Kevin attira une chaise à lui et s'assit à côté de Garcia.

_-Et puis, on m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais à George Clooney._

Garcia lui lança un regard dubitatif et amusé.

_-Avec de l'imagination…_

Les mains de Kevin se levèrent brusquement et elle se rattrapa aussitôt :

_-…on peut voir apparaître la blouse blanche de médecin et effectivement tu lui ressembles ! Sans l'imagination, je te vois tout de même plus comme Leonard Hofstadter de The Big Bang Theory._

Son compagnon fronça brusquement les sourcils :

_-Leonard Hofstadter?_

La jeune femme lança un bref regard à l'ordinateur qui cherchait toujours l'identité de « _Brad »/« Brendan_ », puis approuva :

_-C'est un geek et il est intelligent. Bref, il a tout pour plaire… Plus qu'un__ Doug Ross._

Kevin acquiesça pensivement en souriant, tout en jouant inconsciemment avec un pli de sa chemise hawaïenne.

_-What else ?_

Garcia sourit encore et continua :

_-Il porte des lunettes comme toi. Et il est amoureux d'une magnifique blonde…__Comme toi !_

Avant que son homme n'ait pu répondre, l'ordinateur émit un « bip » significatif suivi d'une petite musique victorieuse. Penelope se tourna rapidement vers son bébé, délaissant son compagnon pour se concentrer sur son boulot. La reconnaissance faciale avait marché et un nom s'affichait sur son écran :

_-Brandon __Coolper… _

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tout en lisant les informations concernant cette possible future victime. Un silence studieux accompagna sa lecture. Elle entendit à peine le souffle de son compagnon à côté d'elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur une information capitale : cet homme habitait à Richmond.

_La ville dans laquelle se trouvaient ses petits protégés._

Son cœur rata un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Dans ce genre de moments, elle avait presque l'impression d'être sur le terrain, de participer de manière palpable et très active à l'enquête. Elle ressentait la peur, la pression et l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, même si elle ne se tenait que derrière un écran d'ordinateur et non dans une ruelle obscure avec une arme dans la main.

Rapidement, d'un geste précis, elle attrapa le téléphone pour prévenir son patron. Elle avait vraisemblablement trouvé la prochaine cible d'Hillman…

_Il fallait agir rapidement._

_

* * *

_

Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement. Le corps de sa victime tremblait à côté de lui, incapable de maîtriser la panique qui le gagnait. Sa respiration était erratique et tout son être exhalait le parfum de la terreur.

Ivre de cette toute-puissance et de ce contrôle total, Spencer entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Après un long moment durant lequel il savoura la peur de Brandon, il le salua d'une voix calme, mais teintée de colère :

_-Bonsoir Brandon. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? __M'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?_

Jouer avec cette proie qui n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, était amusant… Malgré la pénombre, Reid put voir Brandon se recroqueviller sous ses draps de satin. Sa voix chevrotante et entrecoupée de hoquets nerveux lui répondit aussitôt :

_-Je… Je ne vois pas… Non… désolé… Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal…_

Spencer pencha un peu la tête et sourit à nouveau, sentant l'hôte se délecter de cette emprise qu'il avait sur sa victime.

_-Spencer Reid. Le type que tu as violé. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ou alors ce passage de ta vie a été tellement insignifiant que tu ne te rappelles plus du mal que tu m'as fait ?_

Un silence abasourdi suivit cette révélation… L'homme à ses côtés avait arrêté de respirer… Le visage déformé par le plaisir de Brandon se mit alors à danser dans la pénombre, sous les yeux de Spencer qui émit un sifflement rageur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement et percevaient au loin la clameur des élèves qui observaient avec attention le spectacle accordé par son corps nu et offert à ses bourreaux. Ses doigts raffermirent leur emprise sur l'arme qu'il pointait toujours sur le crâne de Brandon et il s'arracha à ses sinistres réminiscences.

Un coup et la cervelle de cet enfoiré maculerait les draps propres et soyeux… Un coup et sa misérable existence prendrait fin. _Un coup et l'hôte serait rassasié._

Mais auparavant, il fallait s'amuser un peu avec lui, le faire souffrir comme lui-même avait souffert… Une chaleur intense et agréable se dégageait de son bas-ventre. L'excitation palpitait un peu partout sous sa peau.

Brandon sortit enfin de son mutisme et répondit, d'une voix étrangement aigüe :

_-Oh… Mon Dieu… Désolé… Pitié… Spencer… Nous étions jeunes… Nous ne savions pas ce que nous faisions… Désolé, désolé… __Je sais que ça a dû être horrible… Mais la vengeance n'est pas une solution, elle ne résout rien… _

Les yeux de Reid flamboyèrent un instant et le dégoût le submergea : ses excuses étaient pitoyables. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas abattre la crosse de son arme sur le visage de ce crétin, jusqu'à ce que ses traits réguliers et parfaits explosent, jusqu'à ce que ses dents se cassent et que son nez ne s'écrase dans un craquement sinistre.

_-Vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous m'avez déshabillé, attaché nu à un goal de foot et violé ? __Vraiment ? Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses savoir à quel point ça a dû être horrible. Mais promis, je vais essayer de te faire ressentir ce que vous m'avez fait subir, pour que tu comprennes bien à quel point ça fait mal…_

Brandon fut parcouru d'un tremblement nerveux et secoua vigoureusement la tête :

_-Si… enfin… nous… je… Désolé… Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal… J'ai une femme… Elle attend un enfant… __Je vais être papa._

La voix sifflante et rageuse de Reid le coupa brusquement :

_-Si tu ne la fermes pas, j'attendrai avec toi son retour et je lui crèverai le ventre avant de l'égorger._

L'autre éclata en sanglots. Reid observa avec dégoût la morve couler de son nez, ses yeux chiasseux le supplier silencieusement et sa bouche mouillée se tordre dans un rictus douloureux.

_Lamentable… Mais tellement agréable._

Soudain, dans un brusque sursaut, sa proie tenta de se redresser et de lui prendre son arme. Sa rapidité surprit le jeune homme, mais il réussit, dans un réflexe d'une dextérité incroyable, à esquiver la main de sa proie et abattit la crosse de son arme sur le nez de Brandon…

Un sinistre craquement accompagné d'un gémissement pitoyable suivi cette tentative désespérée. Les mains de Brandon se portèrent immédiatement à son visage maculé de sang. Son nez émit un gargouillis répugnant et un liquide poisseux et incarnat se mit à pisser abondamment entre ses doigts, tachant les draps.

Spencer se leva d'un bond du lit, le souffle court… Et pointa son arme sur la tête de Brandon, en tremblant de rage.

_-Pauvre idiot. Encore une tentative comme ça et je te tire une balle entre les yeux avant d'attendre ta charmante épouse. Sa garde devrait se finir dans trois heures__ environ, non ?_

Malgré l'obscurité, il vit le visage de Brandon se décomposer avant d'opiner lentement, dans un gémissement misérable. Spencer se calma légèrement en savourant la souffrance de sa victime, et continua :

_-Sors de ton lit et mets-toi à quatre pattes._

Tout en donnant cet ordre, il fit quelques pas en arrière et laissa ses mains tremblantes d'excitation parcourir le papier peint. Elles rencontrèrent enfin un interrupteur et la lumière éclata comme une bombe dans la pièce.

Spencer grimaça de douleur et vit d'étranges jeux de couleur virevolter devant ses yeux et brouiller sa vue pendant quelques secondes, avant que la pièce n'apparaisse à nouveau complètement… Il put mieux se rendre compte de la décoration simple mais luxueuse de la chambre. Sa victime lâcha enfin son nez brisé et sortit de son lit, à moitié assommée par le coup qu'il lui avait porté, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes en frémissant.

La lumière jetait une clarté sordide, indécente et sale sur le corps de l'homme asservi… Seulement vêtu d'un boxer de marque, Brandon était dépouillé de dignité. Spencer sourit cruellement et se sentit partir légèrement. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était purement malsain, mais il ne pouvait le combattre.

Sa voix, rendue rauque par l'excitation, intima enfin à sa victime de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Mécaniquement, il regarda l'homme ramper devant lui et s'exécuter en tremblant de peur.

Le plaisir en était presque douloureux. Seules les images du viol envoyées par l'hôte l'empêchaient de se laisser complètement aller. Il devait effectivement se concentrer, faire payer le prix fort à Brandon.

L'homme au sol atteignit enfin la pièce carrelée… Ses mains couvertes de sang laissèrent de longues trainées écarlates sur le sol immaculé. Spencer le suivit sans perdre une miette du spectacle et alluma la lampe de la salle bain pour mieux observer sa victime. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le jacuzzi et les robinets en argent. La haine le fit trembler légèrement…

_Tant de bien__s, tant de richesses non mérités._

Brandon s'arrêta enfin au milieu de la pièce assez spacieuse et se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol, abattu par la peur et la douleur qui émanait de son nez. Sans dire un mot, Spencer sortit de son sac une caméra et commença à filmer la déchéance de sa proie…

Imprimer à jamais la souffrance de ses bourreaux faisait partie de son rituel.

Sa voix métallique résonna enfin dans la pièce :

_-Déshabille-toi entièrement._

L'homme au sol releva légèrement la tête et aperçut avec effroi la caméra qu'il tenait en main. Il lui lança alors un regard abasourdi et rempli de larmes.

_-Quoi ?_

Spencer serra les dents, se contint de justesse de lui asséner un nouveau coup et articula lentement :

_-En-lè-ve ton bo-xer._

Brandon battit plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire, avant d'obtempérer lentement sous l'œil de la caméra… Spencer frémit légèrement de plaisir, se délectant de dominer ainsi cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Une vague de plaisir déferla dans le creux de ses reins lorsqu'il vit le boxer tomber sur le sol.

_-Maintenant maquille-toi._

Comme les bourreaux eux-mêmes l'avaient maquillé lorsqu'il était nu et attaché au goal de foot… Brandon, sans discuter, se releva sur ses jambes flageolantes et s'empara d'une trousse posée à côté de l'évier… Il se laissa retomber sur le sol puis l'ouvrit et prit un fard à paupière. Sa voix hésitante se fit alors entendre :

_-Je… j'ai de l'argent… Si c'est ce qui te manque… _

Reid reçut cette phrase comme une gifle, une décharge électrique. Il poussa un grognement rageur et il se revit devant les parents de Rudy Clints, en train de recevoir un énorme chèque pour qu'il garde le silence sur cette fameuse soirée. Sa voix étranglée et aigüe transperça le silence inquiet qui avait suivi cette déclaration :

_-De l'argent ?__! Tout se résume-t-il à cela ? Crois-tu qu'on peut tout effacer avec le fric ?_

Le corps de sa proie se crispa brusquement et trembla de plus belle. Ses mains serrèrent le fard à paupière tellement fort que la petite boite céda dans un petit claquement sec… Une pluie de poudre argentée tomba sur le sol… Brandon secoua vivement la tête :

_-Non… Je… non… Ca n'efface rien…_

Promptement, pour apaiser Reid, il se maquilla comme il pouvait, en maîtrisant tant bien que mal ses doigts tremblants. Spencer le fixa avec colère et posa la caméra à côté de l'évier. Il laissa sa main libre se glisser sans son sac et attraper un sachet. Il le sortit brusquement et le lança vers sa victime.

_-Recouvre-toi de ça. Tu comprendras en quoi le fric n'efface pas la souillure que tu m'as laissée._

Brandon lâcha la trousse et regarda avec horreur et incompréhension le sachet posé à côté de lui.

_-C'est… c'est… ce sont…_

Spencer reprit sa caméra et pointa à nouveau l'objectif sur Brandon.

_-Des excréments, oui. Je veux que tu t'étales cette merde de chien sur tout ton corps et que tu en bouffes. Je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait d'être sale, horriblement sale._

Effarée, sa victime recula légèrement et se mit à bafouiller :

_-Je… euh… non… Pitié… Je ne veux pas… Tout mais pas ça…_

Reid observa son dégoût sans ressentir la moindre compassion pour cette ordure. Il rangea son revolver dans son sac et s'empara de son couteau. Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha de Brandon qui se recroquevilla instinctivement et posa ses mains sur le bas de son ventre pour protéger son sexe.

_-Pitié… Pitié…_

Spencer s'agenouilla à côté de sa victime qui était parcourue de spasmes d'horreur. D'un geste brusque, il plaqua la lame de son couteau sur la gorge de Brandon. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et le sol vacilla sous ses pieds, tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait était grisant… Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler sur la gorge et le torse déjà maculé de sa proie.

Il vit la poitrine de Brandon se soulever rapidement, dans un mouvement ample et erratique… Sa pomme d'Adam tressautait dans sa gorge chaude et roulait sous son couteau. Des larmes rejoignirent le sang qui formait des grumeaux sur les poils de son torse.

Spencer observa la carotide de sa victime tressauter sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. La terreur pulsait le sang à toute allure dans ses artères…

La voix rauque, mais calme de Reid rompit le silence imposé par le couteau :

_-Quand elle rentrera… Je m'amuserai avec elle. Je m'enivrerai du parfum de ses cheveux, je laisserai mes mains parcourir ses formes et je la ferai mienne… Employant la même douceur__ que tu m'as autrefois accordée. Une fois « soulagé », je ferai glisser cette lame sur sa poitrine…_

La lame glissa du cou au torse de sa victime, déchirant sa peau délicate au passage. Des gouttes écarlates glissèrent paresseusement sur son corps qui était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

_-Puis j'arriverai à son ventre rond… Je poserai mon visage dessus, j'essaierai sentir ton petit bâtard bouger… Puis, j'enfoncerai cette même lame profondément dans son corps._

Il fit pénétrer la lame un peu plus profondément dans le ventre de l'homme qui pleurait à chaude larmes, en hoquetant de douleur et de terreur. L'évocation de ce meurtre et la terreur de Brandon faisaient tourner la tête à Reid… Il avait l'impression de n'être plus totalement présent, comme si un autre parlait à sa place…

_-Je regarderai enfin son visage horrifié et baigné de larmes, tous ses espoirs brisés et la vie la quitter._

Il repoussa brusquement sa victime qui tomba à la renverse. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Brandon resta sur le sol, immobile, haletant et à moitié assommé. Reid put observer à loisir son torse et son ventre qui étaient couverts d'entailles, de plaies à vif et de sang.

_Son œuvre._

C'était tellement grisant. Le monstre en lui jubilait et ankylosait ses pensées. Il entendit de très loin sa propre voix s'adresser à Brandon :

_-Recouvre-toi de merde._

Sa proie se redressa difficilement et attrapa le sachet avec empressement. Il l'ouvrit et plongea ses mains dedans, sans hésiter, avant de se badigeonner le corps d'excréments. Reid s'appliqua à le filmer, tout en sentant le plaisir éclater en petites bulles sucrées dans son esprit…

Sa voix métallique et sortie de nulle part retentit à nouveau dans la pièce :

_-Mange._

Le ton était implacable et froid. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Spencer : il perdait le contrôle… Mais se laisser aller à la vengeance pure, perdre la raison, était tellement agréable.

Et puis, il savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Il restait _conscient_ de ce qu'il faisait…

Il lança un regard avide à sa victime qui commençait à lécher ses doigts. Brandon fermait les yeux, tout en avalant les excréments. Soudain, son corps se tordit brusquement et il vomit sur le sol poisseux. Reid sourit un peu et répéta à nouveau, tout en faisant tourner son couteau devant lui :

_-Mange._

L'homme au sol fondit encore en larmes, mais s'exécuta sans dire un mot, sous l'œil attentif de Spencer. Le jeune agent entrouvrit la bouche. Sa respiration était bruyante, excitée…

Il vit à nouveau le corps de Brandon se tordre, à cause des nausées et des haut-le-cœur, mais celui parvint à se retenir de tout rendre une seconde fois.

Reid observa le corps souillé de sa victime et ne put s'empêcher de se revoir, des années auparavant, dans sa salle de bain miteuse, en train de contempler les vestiges de son corps couvert de boue, de sperme et de graffitis. Une douleur cuisante se réveilla dans sa tête et sa vue se brouilla brusquement. Il gémit violemment et fit un pas en arrière. Les souvenirs déferlaient en lui et le ravageaient.

Pris d'une épouvantable colère, il hurla sur sa proie médusée qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait :

_-LEVE-TOI SALE MERDE ! REGARDE COMME TU ES SALE ! ON COMPREND QUE TU N'AIES PAS D'AMIS !_

Sa mère l'avait vu dans cet état. Sa mère l'avait jugé… Il revoyait son regard, il l'entendait à nouveau prononcer cette horrible phrase : _« Tu sais Spencer…J'ai réfléchi… Je comprends que tu n'aies pas d'amis : tu es tellement sale. Regarde-toi ! »_. La douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Entre ses larmes, il vit sa victime, toujours à terre et se remit à crier :

_-LEVE-TOI ! REGARDE-TOI DANS LA GLACE !_

Sa proie se releva promptement, en tremblant violemment et se posta devant le miroir. Spencer se calma légèrement s'approcha de lui :

_-Avoue que tu n'es qu'une ordure…_

Brandon lui lança un regard inquiet et effrayé, puis répéta, d'une voix faible et brisée :

_-Je ne suis qu'une ordure…_

Reid fit glisser la lame de son couteau dans le dos de sa victime et posa un regard distrait sur le sang qui coulait.

_-C'est insupportable de se voir comme ça… N'est-ce pas ?... Brise-le…_

L'homme à côté de lui, tendu à l'extrême et paralysé par la terreur lui demanda faiblement :

_-Briser quoi ?_

Spencer lui lança un regard dément et hurla à nouveau, tout en enfonçant un peu plus la lame dans le dos de Brandon. Le cri de sa victime résonna en même temps que le sien :

_-LE MIROIR !_

Sa proie balança brusquement son poing dans le miroir, pour que Reid retire cette lame qui lui déchirait la peau. Une pluie d'éclats tomba sur le sol dans un bruyant tintement… L'homme à côté de lui, hébété et blessé, regarda les débris argentés à ses pieds, le souffle court, tandis que Spencer enlevait la pointe de son couteau de sa chair.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, côte à côte, pantelants et silencieux.

_Bourreau et victime. Victime et bourreau…_

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le week-end prochain... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis concernant ce chapitre!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour vos reviews! Attention, ce chapitre est déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans. Il contient des scènes assez violentes. Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Des cadavres et des rapports d'autopsie jonchaient son lit, ne lui laissant qu'une infime place pour se coucher. D'un geste encore assez vif, malgré l'heure tardive, sa main s'empara de l'une des photos et ses yeux fatigués observèrent pour la énième fois le corps sans vie d'un homme. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et l'impuissance et la lassitude pesèrent plus lourdement sur ses épaules. Même s'il travaillait à la BAU depuis des années, il ne pouvait toujours pas se défaire complètement de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait ses vies fauchées.

Hotch prit son carnet de notes posé à côté de lui et y griffonna quelques mots, pour compléter le profil qu'ils avaient élaboré.

Il était assez sûr des éléments qu'ils allaient donner aux inspecteurs, cependant, son instinct lui intimait de ne pas présenter Harper Hillman comme leur tueur. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait avec cet homme, mais il savait pour une obscure raison qu'Hillman n'était pas leur unsub. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la « fuite » -_disparition_ ?- de cet homme et espérait rapidement pouvoir démontrer avec certitude qu'il n'était pas leur tueur, afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. La photo sous ses yeux se brouilla un instant et il lança alors un regard à sa montre : il était presqu'une heure du matin.

Après un bref calcul, il conclut qu'il devait être environ quatre heures du matin en Virginie. Il imagina un instant son fils profondément endormi, avec son ours en peluche collé contre son nez, entre ses petites mains. Un vague sourire traversa le visage fermé d'Aaron. Puis une envie irrépressible de serrer le corps de Jack dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur sucrée et d'entendre son souffle si léger qu'à chaque expiration Hotch craignait qu'il ne se brise ou ne s'arrête, le prit.

Il resta là, immobile, avec l'envie folle d'appeler la tante de Jack qui veillait sur lui depuis la mort d'Haley, et de lui demander de réveiller son petit homme, afin d'entendre sa voix fluette et encore endormie. Sa main se leva un instant pour attraper son portable, puis retomba lourdement sur un pan de lit qui n'était pas recouvert de photos morbides. Un sourire douloureux déforma ses traits crispés : il connaissait trop bien cette douleur, ce manque et savait pertinemment qu'éveiller son fils au milieu de la nuit n'était pas une chose à faire. Surtout pour une raison aussi idiote et égoïste.

Il se promit donc de l'appeler lorsqu'il serait cinq heures du matin ici, soit huit heures en Virginie… Il lui parlerait juste avant qu'il ne parte pour l'école.

Légèrement apaisé par cette solution, il rassembla les documents et photos en un tas et les posa au sol, à côté du lit, pour pouvoir dormir : il avait lui aussi besoin d'un peu de repos. La journée de demain s'annonçait chargée : il devait livrer le profil à la police, parler à Reid de son comportement étrange et se rendre à l'université pour interroger les anciens professeurs des victimes et d'Hillman.

_Ils trouveraient __peut-être là une autre piste_…

D'un geste machinal, il enleva sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise. Son esprit ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler que c'était Spencer qui leur avait offert ce suspect sur un plateau d'argent.

Il secoua vivement la tête : il était gagné par la paranoïa de l'inspecteur Roger. Il connaissait son agent, il connaissait Reid, jamais il ne les aurait envoyés consciemment sur une mauvaise piste.

_Sauf s'il était impliqué et qu'il devait se protéger_, songea-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du chef de l'équipe et il chassa aussitôt cette dernière pensée. Les images des cadavres réapparurent dans son esprit. Reid était _incapable_ de faire ce genre de choses. De plus, il n'aurait clairement pas été assez imposant pour tenir en respect tous ces hommes…

Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter. Il l'attrapa, lut le nom de Garcia et décrocha aussitôt :

_-__Bonsoir Garcia. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

La voix légèrement essoufflée de l'informaticienne lui répondit aussitôt avec empressement :

_-Théoriquement, c'est plutôt « bonjour » puisque nous sommes le matin. Mais comme il fait encore nuit, je pense que votre bonsoir pourrait être accept…_

Hotch la coupa, légèrement agacé par ses commentaires inutiles à une heure aussi tardive :

_-Garcia, s'il te plaît, viens-en au but._

Il se représenta le visage légèrement honteux de la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle répondait d'une voix mal assurée :

_-Désolée… __Je… le café… Il est tard, je suis un peu… Bref, passons. Bon, je vais commencer par vous avouer mon échec concernant notre suspect : je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Harper Hillman. Il s'est évaporé et, avant de le faire, il n'a même pas pris la peine de retirer de l'argent de ses comptes ou de vendre quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est, en soit, assez étrange pour quelqu'un qui a décidé de prendre la fuite en tuant des personnes à travers tout le pays… Après tout, je présume qu'il lui faut tout de même un peu d'argent et un véhicule… Enfin, je continue, malgré cet échec, à chercher la moindre trace de son passage dans les villes où ont été assassinées nos victimes._

Elle fit une pause et continua d'une voix tendue, presque tremblante, sur un rythme extrêmement rapide :

_-Mais, en ce qui concerne le cliché, j'ai obtenu de bien meilleurs résultats !__ En fait, j'ai réussi à identifier les trois hommes inconnus de la photo… Max Tilltew qui est malheureusement décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a quatre ans, Stefan Starte qui vit en Angleterre depuis cinq ans et enfin, le plus intéressant, Brandon Coolper qui vit dans la banlieue chic de… Richmond en Californie. Il est marié à une chirurgienne renommée et va bientôt être père._

Le cœur d'Hotch s'emballa aussitôt et se mit à cogner à toute allure dans sa poitrine :

_-Envoie-moi les coordonnées de Brandon Coolper._

Garcia, sur un ton enjoué, lui répondit avec fierté :

_-Déjà fait, monsieur._

Hotch entendit vaguement une voix masculine et éloignée commenter cette réplique d'un « _Tu es la meilleure, ma Geek adorée_ » et fronça les sourcils. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'indéniable présence de Kevin dans le bureau de l'informaticienne et la remercia avant de raccrocher :

_-Merci Garcia. Très bon travail._

Il fourra son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Sans hésiter, il alla frapper à toutes les portes pour réveiller ses collègues. Rapidement, des têtes décoiffées aux yeux bouffis apparurent dans l'embrasure des portes. Hotch s'adressa à eux d'un ton ferme, parfaitement éveillé, contrairement à ses agents :

_-Garcia a trouvé la prochaine victime de notre tueur. Nous nous rendons immédiatement sur place__ : c'est à dix minutes d'ici. Si notre unsub a remarqué notre arrivée en ville, il va vouloir tuer cet homme : nous devons nous dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Allez vous habiller en vitesse. JJ, préviens l'inspecteur Roger._

La détermination anima les yeux de Morgan qui disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre, Prentiss approuva sans dire un mot avant de se détourner pour enfiler autre chose que sa nuisette soyeuse, Rossi referma sa porte et JJ alla chercher son portable pour appeler des renforts.

Une lampe crasseuse jetait une lumière sale et énigmatique sur le couloir déserté. Seuls les battements de son cœur emplissaient cet espace vide et sinistre. Hotch rattacha rapidement les boutons de sa chemise, puis s'arrêta brusquement et lança un regard perplexe à l'une des portes fermées. Malgré l'agitation et les coups qu'il lui avait portée, la porte de Reid était restée close. Il se posta alors devant la chambre du benjamin de l'équipe avec un mauvais pressentiment et frappa quelques coups secs.

_-Reid ? On a du nouveau, il faut que tu t'habilles et que tu nous rejoignes ! _

Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre mouvement dans la chambre. Un profond silence, légèrement troublé par la voix de JJ qui contactait l'inspecteur Roger dans la pièce à côté, fit écho à cette phrase. Décontenancé, il toqua à nouveau, plus fort :

_-Reid ? Tu es là ?_

_Aucune réponse._ Aaron fronça les sourcils et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Avec empressement, il composa le numéro de Spencer et entendit les bips réguliers résonner dans son oreille. Aucun bruit ne dérangea le silence dans lequel la chambre de Reid était plongée.

Visiblement, son agent n'était pas là et avait emporté son téléphone avec lui. Hotch hésita un instant à demander aux autres s'ils savaient où se trouvait le jeune homme et opta pour la discrétion. Spencer ne se sentait clairement pas bien et était peut-être simplement parti faire un tour pour soulager une insomnie tenace.

Pourtant un horrible pressentiment le tenaillait et le torturait…

Secouant la tête, il s'éloigna de la chambre de Reid et courut jusqu'à la sienne pour prendre ses armes et son gilet pare-balle. Une fois les premières respectivement attachées à sa ceinture et à son mollet et ce dernier enfilé, il sortit de la chambre. Morgan finissait d'attacher son gilet pare-balle dans le couloir et fut rejoint par Emily et Rossi.

JJ s'empressa de les retrouver, tout en plaçant son arme dans son étui. Rapidement, Hotch vérifia d'un œil avisé qu'ils portaient tous correctement leur gilet et qu'ils étaient tous armés. Il leur indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'ils pouvaient y aller et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, même si, étant légèrement claustrophobe, il détestait cela. Tous les membres de son équipe gardaient le silence, à la fois tendus et fatigués.

La voix de Rossi coupa court à cette pénible tension :

_-Attendez ! Où est Reid ?_

Les dents serrées, Aaron appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Il soupira profondément puis avoua assez platement :

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est pas ici. On lui enverra un message en route pour qu'il nous rejoigne._

Toute l'équipe prit place dans l'ascenseur, dans un silence gêné et inquiet. Hotch capta le regard rassurant de Morgan et comprit aussitôt que Derek savait où se trouvait Spencer. Légèrement apaisé, Aaron regarda un peu plus sereinement les étages défiler…

Cependant, cet étrange mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas et le besoin de contacter Reid restait urgent…

_Mais pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur Brandon Coolper._

_

* * *

_

Les éclats de miroir jonchaient le sol. Une sorte de flou artistique voilait l'image de ces débris et un sifflement aigu et entêtant lui transperçait les tympans. Son crâne était martelé par les souvenirs et une douleur innommable.

Un silence lugubre pesait douloureusement dans la pièce, à peine dérangé par leurs souffles. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Au loin, dans son crâne, il entendait encore ses propres cris… En tremblant, il posa la caméra qu'il tenait toujours en main, sur le bord de l'évier et gémit doucement.

La main de Spencer serra un peu plus le couteau poisseux logé dans sa paume. Le plaisir s'accompagnait toujours de cette infâme torture. Le soulagement naissait de cette vengeance aux relents âcres. Le manque n'était assouvi que par le sang.

Son regard trouble se posa sur le corps nu et recouvert d'excrément de sa victime. Une haine contre lui-même et contre cet individu qui avait fait naître en lui cette douleur et cette infamie, le submergea. S'il était un monstre, s'il avait mal, s'il avait besoin de tuer, c'était entre autre, à cause de cet être.

_Tout était de sa faute._

Un grondement fit trembler ses lèvres et retentit comme une menace dans la salle de bain. Brusquement, il asséna à ce salaud un violent coup de pied au niveau de la rotule droite. Un craquement répugnant retentit dans la salle de bain et la jambe céda brutalement sous le poids de Brandon. En hurlant, l'homme s'effondra comme une masse dans les débris. Les éclats pénétrèrent sa peau et restèrent planter dans sa chair. Le sang et la merde maculèrent un peu plus le sol, formant une flaque ocre parsemée de fragments argentés.

Reid entendit vaguement son portable sonner mais n'y prêta aucune attention, captivé par les soubresauts qui soulevaient le corps de Brandon. Cette boule de chair et de sang sanglotait doucement. Sans ressentir la moindre compassion, Spencer sourit cruellement et respira plus rapidement… Son sang battait dans le bas de son ventre, à hauteur d'une bosse qui déformait délicieusement son pantalon.

_Le plaisir était intense, presqu'irréel._

Spencer resta un instant ainsi, à savourer la douleur de l'homme à ses pieds, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il avait l'impression de ne plus habiter son propre corps, c'était comme s'il regardait un film, en étant totalement impuissant quant au sort de cet homme qui allait bientôt mourir… Ses pensées ne guidaient plus son corps, seuls l'instinct et l'hôte prévalaient sur tout.

Lentement, il sentit ses genoux plier et son corps s'abaisser pour atteindre la hauteur de Brandon. Une voix étrangement lointaine parla pour lui :

_-Mets-toi sur le dos._

En tremblant, le visage couvert d'excréments, de vomi, de sang et de larmes, l'homme brisé s'exécuta, en poussant des geignements aigus et enroués. De nouveaux éclats s'enfoncèrent allègrement dans sa chair. Une forte odeur d'urine couvrit momentanément celle de l'hémoglobine et de la merde. Reid posa les yeux sur le sexe de sa victime et remarqua que Brandon était en train de se pisser dessus.

_Pitoyable._

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur le visage de cet homme et se reput de sa terreur et de sa souffrance. Croisant son regard, Brandon se mit aussitôt à le supplier:

_-Pitié… J'ai mal… Spencer… laisse-moi… pitié… Je suis désolé… Je ne dirai à personne ce… que tu m'as fait… mais pitié… laisse-moi… Ne deviens pas un monstre… comme moi._

Les paroles de cette ignoble chose ne l'atteignirent pas… Il n'était plus un être humain à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un obstacle à la paix intérieure, au plaisir et à l'accomplissement de sa tâche, de sa mission. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui avait poussé le mal à germer en lui, à le ronger.

Il se releva sans dire un mot, reprit la caméra et exprima ses désirs d'une voix rauque :

_-__Je veux que tu t'arraches les ongles avec tes dents… Je veux que tu ressentes les pires douleurs…_

L'homme au sol, se mit à geindre encore plus fort et à le supplier à nouveau :

_-Je n'en… peux plus… pitié… _

Reid joua avec son couteau au-dessus de Brandon et pencha un peu la tête :

_-Ou alors, on attend ta charmante épouse et votre futur enfant…__ ? Fille ou garçon, en fait ?_

Un lamentable hoquet secoua le corps de sa victime et les larmes roulèrent de plus belles sur ses joues.

_-Non… Non… ! Je le fais… Je le fais_…

Il approcha ses mains tremblantes de sa bouche… Les lèvres de Reid s'entrouvrirent et le plaisir vint par à-coups délicieux dans le creux de ses reins, sur le rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques. Les dents de Brandon s'enfoncèrent sous l'une de ses ongles et la soulevèrent. Un hurlement troubla la pièce et la respiration de Spencer devint encore plus rapide.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable retentit à nouveau, brisant le charme de cet horrible tableau… Le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour l'éteindre et avoir la paix.

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait raté un coup de fil d'Hotch, un quart d'heure plus tôt et que celui-ci venait juste de lui laisser un message… Habité par un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit ce dernier et le lut avec horreur :

_« Garcia a identifié la prochaine victime de notre tueur : Brandon Coolper. Nous nous rendons à son domicile. Rejoins-nous dés que tu reçois ce message. Voici l'adresse :… »_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de finir de lire ce message, sachant pertinemment où habitait Brandon puisqu'il était en ce moment-même chez lui, en train de le torturer.

Le flou artistique s'estompa aussitôt et la réalité crue le frappa violemment. L'homme à terre, couvert de sang, le fixait avec inquiétude et étonnement, la bouche couverte de sang…

Paniqué, Spencer entendit au loin des sirènes hurler dans la nuit… _Ses collègues arrivaient. La police arrivait… Et il n'avait pas fini. Il était toujours ici avec sa victime._

Son esprit ankylosé par la terreur qui le gagnait, n'arrivait pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre : fallait-il achever Brandon au risque de se faire prendre ou fuir en espérant ne pas être rattrapé ?

Il entendit des crissements de pneus dans la rue et des portières claquer…

_Tuer ou fuir ?_

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il poussa un cri de colère, avant de se jeter sur Brandon et de planter son couteau dans son ventre. Il sentit le sang gicler sur son visage et entendit les éclaboussures résonner dans la pièce en touchant le sol. Un hurlement fit écho à ce geste brutal. Il lâcha sa caméra, attrapa les parties génitales de sa victime et l'émascula d'un geste précis. Brandon hurla et tenta de se relever, en vain. Le bras de Reid se leva à nouveau et s'abattit sur le torse de sa victime, s'enfonçant aisément dans sa cage thoracique.

Il sentit vaguement la main de Brandon tenter de le repousser et entendit au loin ses cris… Pour le faire taire, il enfonça sa lame d'un geste rapide dans sa gorge et, aveuglé par la panique, vit à peine le sang jaillir violemment de la plaie. Les hurlements de sa victime se noyèrent dans un gargouillis répugnant. Un soudain plaisir éclata dans le creux de ses reins et finit de brouiller son esprit. L'orgasme secoua son corps et le fit pousser un cri de plaisir… Le couteau pénétra encore et encore le torse de Brandon, dans un incessant et sinistre bruit de succion.

Sa lame s'abattit à nouveau plusieurs fois dans ce tas de chair en bouillie avant de rester suspendue au-dessus de cet amas de plaies.

Désorienté, il se releva et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il était couvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds. Horrifié, il fixa ce zombie aux yeux exorbités, le cœur battant à tout rompre et gémit doucement, le corps secoué de spasmes douloureux.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte de la maison, le tirant brutalement de sa lugubre contemplation… La voix grave de Morgan résonna dans la demeure : « _Monsieur Coolper ? FBI ! Veuillez ouvrir votre porte s'il vous plaît !_ ».

Paniqué, Reid ramassa la caméra maculée de sang et la rangea dans son sac avec son couteau. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain, traversa en vitesse la chambre et déboucha sur le couloir, en courant… Il entendit la porte sauter dans un claquement tonitruant au rez-de-chaussée. L'alarme se déclencha et se mit à brailler à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

Spencer courut jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte et s'engouffra dans cette ouverture. Il arriva à retomber sur une branche et sauta aussitôt de l'arbre. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol mais réussit à se relever, malgré la douleur, et à partir en courant vers le fond assez boisé du jardin.

Les branches frappèrent violemment son visage maculé de sang, comme si elles essayaient de l'attraper au passage. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur rythmaient sa course effrénée. Son sac ballotait contre sa cuisse droite, freinant légèrement sa fuite. Les phares des voitures éclairaient l'arrière du jardin, semblant suivre sa course, comme s'ils le visaient… Il entendait des voix derrière lui mais n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de se prendre les pieds dans une racine d'arbre ou dans une plante. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'avait vu ou s'il était poursuivi.

Une chose était sûre_ : contre Morgan, à la course, il n'aurait aucune chance._

Une fois dans le fond du jardin, il sauta une petite haie et tomba dans le jardin d'une autre propriété. Désorienté, il se précipita droit devant lui et contourna une grande bâtisse. Le bruit de ses pas étouffé par la pelouse retentissait à ses oreilles et couvrait à peine le vacarme que produisait son cœur. Il déboucha sur une rue inconnue et continua à courir comme un dératé. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Au loin, il entendait les sirènes et le système d'alarme de la maison de Brandon hurler dans la nuit… Il courut sans s'arrêter, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses jambes, totalement paniqué…

Il n'était visiblement pas suivi… Mais la traque allait sans doute bientôt démarrer. Il devait rentrer à l'hôtel, se trouver un abri et leur échapper.

Il poursuivit sa course sans savoir où il allait, essayant juste de s'éloigner le plus possible de ses poursuivants, du bruit des sirènes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'arrêta au milieu d'une rue un peu miteuse pour s'orienter –en vain- et aperçut une benne à ordure. Sans hésiter, il enleva ses converses imbibées de sang et les jeta. Frigorifié et dérouté, il continua sa route en marchant rapidement, pieds nus, sans penser, sans réfléchir, sans même prendre garde à se cacher dés qu'une voiture passait…

Il tomba finalement sur une rue qu'il connaissait et soupira de soulagement… Il dirigea alors vers l'hôtel, déambulant dans la rue comme un automate vidé de sa substance. Tout ceci n'était qu'un étrange cauchemar, un mauvais rêve…

Il allait bien finir par se réveiller.

Il arriva enfin à l'hôtel. Le hall d'entrée était désert. Il prit les escaliers, comme un pantin désarticulé, enleva ses gants en latex couvert de sang et finit par atteindre le bon étage. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrit en tremblant et pénétra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lampe.

_Un sanglot secoua son corps__ et rompit le silence._

Il jeta son sac sur le lit et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain. Il était parcourut de tremblement et assaillit par des nausées. Il alluma la lumière, évita de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, pénétra dans la douche et enclencha l'arrivée d'eau. Un jet glacial frappa son visage et se mit à couler sur son corps. Pris d'une rage frénétique, il se déshabilla en vitesse et se mit à frotter sa peau en pleurant et en gémissant.

_L'adrénaline le quittait__ et lui laissait un horrible goût d'inachevé._

L'eau à ses pieds était devenue rougeâtre et une forte odeur de sang s'en dégageait… Une nouvelle nausée lui retourna l'estomac.

Il se rappela de cette nuit où, après le viol, il était rentré chez lui et s'était longuement douché pour effacer les souillures… En vain.

A ce souvenir, il se laissa tomber au fond de la cabine de douche en gémissant pitoyablement. Cette soirée avait été un fiasco. Un terrible_ fiasco_…

_Un cercueil sombre dansa sous ses yeux… _

Un torrent de larmes se mêla à l'eau qui se réchauffait lentement…

_Des dizaines de visages mus par le plaisir__ apparurent devant lui…_

L'eau brûlait sa peau.

_Le cadavre de Brandon se mit à le narguer…_

Il ne l'avait pas laissé se tuer. Il l'avait massacré… A coups de couteau. Un gémissement se perdit dans le bruit de l'eau qui brûlait son corps.

Il avait failli se faire attraper et avait sans doute laissé plein de preuves derrière lui…

La morsure de ce liquide bouillant sur sa peau était douloureuse mais ne semblait pas capable d'enlever tout le sang qui maculait son corps… Toute cette crasse, tous ces souvenirs.

Il poussa un cri de douleur, tout en posant sa tête sur ses genoux replié contre son torse.

_Il était un meurtrier. Un meurtrier souillé._

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis -positif, comme négatif-... Toutes les réponses à vos questions se trouvent sur mon profil. ;-)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

Des portières claquèrent dans la nuit dérangée par les sirènes. Un vent frais fouetta son visage et fit balancer les branches des arbres et buissons qui entouraient une imposante bâtisse blanche. Ajustant une dernière fois son gilet pare-balle, Morgan observa les lieux paisibles sans pour autant se départir d'un très mauvais pressentiment. S'il s'écoutait en ce moment-même, il ouvrirait la petite barrière en fer forgé, courrait comme un dératé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la défoncerait pour pénétrer dans la maison…

Il frissonna, poursuivi par cette étrange sensation.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Hotch qui, au téléphone, attendait avec impatience l'inspecteur Roger ainsi qu'un mandat, pour pouvoir investir la maison. Derek remarqua, à sa posture, que son patron n'était pas très à l'aise mais plutôt nerveux. Il détourna les yeux pour observer la maison qui se détachait du ciel parsemé d'étoiles, émergeant avec difficulté d'une végétation devenue presque envahissante, et se demanda un instant si Hotch était inquiet au sujet de Brandon ou au sujet de Reid qui n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie.

Il frissonna légèrement. Une grosse demi-heure avant de quitter l'hôtel, Garcia l'avait appelé pour confirmer les alibis de Reid concernant les trois derniers meurtres. Quelque part, il s'en voulait d'avoir osé douter de son ami si fragile en ce moment…

Sous l'effet de cette culpabilité, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avouer à leur patron ce qu'était parti faire Spencer. Reid n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il dévoile ses problèmes personnels vis-à-vis de la drogue.

Il poussa un profond soupir et un vague nuage de condensation flotta devant son visage avant de se disperser dans la nuit… Il avait peur de trahir la confiance du jeune homme s'il en parlait : il craignait que, comme l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Clints, ceci soit classé « secret défense ». Il soupira une nouvelle fois et balaya la rue des yeux. Des gens inquiets et réveillés par le hululement des sirènes sortaient doucement de chez eux. Le fait que personne n'ait bougé ou allumé une lampe chez Brandon était assez alarmant… Surtout qu'un véhicule était garé dans l'allée et indiquait qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un dans la maison.

Une petite minute s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée des agents du FBI, chaque seconde qui passait rendait la paisible demeure plongée dans l'obscurité plus menaçante et plus sinistre.

Soudain, de nouvelles sirènes crevèrent la tranquillité de la nuit et annoncèrent l'arrivée de Roger et de deux agents de police. Les deux voitures se garèrent sur le trottoir d'en face et les trois hommes sortirent de leurs véhicules avec précipitation… L'inspecteur rejoignit Hotch et les deux flics se postèrent avec JJ devant la maison.

Du coin de l'œil, Morgan vit Hotch raccrocher et mettre son portable dans sa poche. D'un signe de tête, leur patron leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient agir. Sans plus attendre, Derek ouvrit la petite barrière de fer forgé, accompagné par son équipe et l'inspecteur Roger, et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Son souffle dessinait des nuages blancs et fantasmagoriques devant son visage, ce qui lui brouillaient légèrement la vue. Piqué par l'adrénaline, il se posta sans hésiter devant la porte et frappa violemment quelques coups.

_-__Monsieur Coolper ? FBI ! Veuillez ouvrir votre porte s'il vous plaît !_

Crispé à l'extrême, il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir, au-delà de leurs respirations, le moindre mouvement qui indiquerait que quelqu'un venait pour leur ouvrir ou que quelqu'un s'enfuyait. Hotch lui lança un regard déterminé, pointa ensuite Emily et Rossi du doigt et leur indiqua la gauche du bâtiment, plongée dans l'obscurité angoissante de la végétation, puis fit un signe de tête à Morgan.

Tandis qu'Emily et Rossi s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres pour contourner la bâtisse, Derek fit un pas en arrière, rassembla ses forces et envoya un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui céda brutalement dans un claquement tonitruant. L'alarme se déclencha aussitôt et lui transperça les tympans. Hotch et Roger entrèrent sans hésiter dans la maison plongée dans la pénombre et investirent le rez-de-chaussée. Lui-même, arme au poing, alluma sa lampe de poche et pénétra dans l'entrée, d'un pas souple et rapide. Il contourna un escalier en marbre et ouvrit une porte qui déboucha sur la cuisine. Son regard balaya avec dextérité la décoration luxueuse et moderne, les pans de travail immaculés, les ustensiles rangés, cherchant la moindre trace de lutte, le moindre mouvement.

Il entendit vaguement la voix d'Hotch couvrir le boucan provoqué par l'alarme, tout en avançant prudemment avec l'agilité d'un félin dans la cuisine:

_-R__.A.S. !_

Il se dirigea vers la droite, ouvrit une seconde porte et tomba sur une buanderie. Le rai de lumière produit par sa lampe de poche parcourut rapidement la petite pièce et ne rencontra que des produits d'entretien et des mannes de linge sale. Il hurla à son tour, le crâne martelé par le braillement lugubre de l'alarme :

_-R__.A.S. ! _

Il revint sur ses pas, les sens en alerte et entendit à nouveau au loin un « _R.A.S._ ». Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps vibrant sous les hurlements des sirènes, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il attendit quelques secondes, tenaillé par la répulsion et l'impatience, que son patron le rejoigne pour le couvrir. Des lumières bleues dansaient dans le hall éventré par les lumières des gyrophares.

Rapidement, deux hommes munis de lampes de poche le rejoignirent et se placèrent derrière lui. Les mains moites, il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et se mit à monter rapidement l'escalier. Le bruit de leurs pas avait beau être englouti par celui de l'alarme, Morgan pouvait les entendre résonner en lui.

Le rond de lumière tressauta pendant qu'il gravissait les marches, jetant une lueur jaunâtre et angoissante sur les lieux.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir qui partait dans deux directions. L'inspecteur se dirigea aussitôt vers la gauche tandis qu'Hotch et Morgan se dirigèrent prudemment vers la droite. Une volée de portes les accueillit... Une fine ligne lumineuse se dessinait au pied de l'une d'elle. Avant de se précipiter, Derek balaya vivement le couloir de sa lampe torche et remarqua que la moquette brillait légèrement sous la lumière.

Il avança rapidement et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant des traces de pas rougeâtres dessinées sur le sol. Il les suivit des yeux et remarqua qu'elles menaient à une fenêtre ouverte, à l'autre bout de ce couloir. Sa gorge se serra violemment et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

Il laissa glisser le rai lumineux pour trouver l'origine de ces taches écarlates... Son regard tomba sur la porte au pied de laquelle émanait une faible lueur. Sans dire un mot, pris d'un vertige, il avança comme un automate jusqu'à elle…

Un sentiment de défaite le gagnait lentement, rongeant l'adrénaline qui le consumait quelques minutes auparavant.

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans une chambre éclairée… Il ferma les paupières, les rétines brûlées par la forte luminosité, puis observa la pièce à travers ses cils. Un lit défait taché de sang lui sauta tout d'abord aux yeux, puis son regard fut attiré par une porte à moitié ouverte… _Les pas du tueur partaient de là._

Malgré le vacarme de l'alarme, il entendit le souffle de son patron s'accélérer juste derrière lui… Tous deux avancèrent rapidement vers l'origine de ses traces sous le hurlement lancinant poussé par la maison. D'une main mal assurée, Derek ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans une salle de bain écarlate.

Une forte odeur d'hémoglobine, d'urine et d'excrément l'assaillit violemment et il fut pris d'une forte nausée. Malgré le dégoût et l'horreur qui l'accablaient, il ne put détacher son regard du cadavre qui gisait dans une flaque de sang. Abasourdi, il laissa ses yeux glisser sur l'amas de chair aux yeux grand ouverts puis sur les murs et le plafond éclaboussés. Inutilement, son patron s'approcha de la victime, prit son bras droit lacéré et plaça son pouce au niveau de son poignet.

Morgan observa son visage se fermer pour de bon… La voix de son patron résonna dans son esprit masquant momentanément le mugissement entêtant de l'alarme :

_-Il est mort. Mais son corps e__st encore chaud._

Derek encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher, même s'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Peut-être que s'il avait suivi sa première impulsion, sans attendre l'inspecteur ou le mandat –_après tout, ce type était en danger, même s'il n'y avait aucun signe extérieur et visible que sa vie était menacée_-, il aurait pu le sauver, empêcher le monstre qu'ils poursuivaient de réduire cet homme en un tas de sang, de peau, d'os et d'organes mis en charpie…

La colère et l'impuissance martelaient son crâne et pulsaient brutalement le sang dans son corps. Une veine se mit à battre nerveusement dans sa tempe tandis qu'il rengainait son arme. _Et cette alarme qui continuait à hurler_… Agacé, il sortit de cette pièce, se retenant de justesse de frapper dans la porte de la salle de bain. Des larmes brouillèrent légèrement sa vue et un profond sentiment de culpabilité se mit à le ronger.

_Si seulement ils avaient agi tout de suite…_

Roger pénétra alors dans la chambre, observa le lit défait et couvert de sang, puis lança un regard anxieux à Derek. L'agent secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient perdu le combat. Les épaules de l'inspecteur s'abaissèrent brusquement, accablées par cet échec.

Morgan le laissa se rendre dans la salle de bain et entendit son exclamation horrifiée commenter la scène de crime :

_-Oh mon Dieu … !_

Roger sortit aussitôt, blanc comme un linge et sortit son portable de sa poche pour organiser des battues dans le quartier –le tueur ne devait pas être loin-, prévenir le médecin légiste et les experts scientifiques… Soudain, le hurlement de l'alarme s'interrompit. Un étrange bourdonnement retentit dans les oreilles de Derek… Abasourdi, il détailla la chambre à coucher dans laquelle il se trouvait… Lentement, il se dirigea vers le lit et glissa une main sous les couvertures : les draps étaient encore tièdes. Moins d'une heure auparavant, un homme dormait paisiblement ici même et puis… _Hillman était arrivé._

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et se retourna vers Prentiss et Rossi qui venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Les deux agents écoutèrent attentivement Roger qui, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, parlait au médecin légiste de garde cette nuit. Ayant compris la situation, ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain pour voir la scène de crime.

Derek les suivit machinalement et fut à nouveau assailli par l'infecte odeur qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ravala sa colère pour se concentrer sur l'enquête. Hotch observait le cadavre avec attention, la mine plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

_-Ce meurtre est bien plus violent que les précédents. Notre homme a__ totalement perdu le contrôle, son sang froid…_

Rossi rétorqua aussitôt, tout en détaillant le corps :

_-Nous l'avons sans doute interrompu dans son rituel. Regardez, la victime ne s'est pas tranchée les veines__ : il a été obligé de la tuer dans la hâte et la panique… Nous l'avons donc raté de peu… S'il y avait eu moins de végétations à l'arrière de la maison, nous aurions peut-être pu le voir s'enfuir…_

Emily prit alors la parole :

_-Nous l'avons sans doute interrompu, c'est sûr… Mais il y a plus que de la hâte, ici, il y a de la haine._

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête un petit tas de chair qui gisait à côté de la victime. Derek sentit une étrange douleur lui transpercer le bas du ventre et se contracta légèrement.

_-Il l'a émasculé. S'il avait juste voulu aller vite, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire cela. Il doit y avoir une symbolique là-dedans. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, mais cette fois, alors qu'il était pressé par le temps, il a ressenti le besoin de couper les parties génitales de sa victime…_

Morgan réfléchit un instant, assez d'accord avec sa collègue, puis avança :

_-En fait, la seule fois où il a enlevé un organe__ à l'une de ses victimes, c'était à Alexa Lisben. Il lui avait ôté le cœur… _

Il hésita, puis continua, plongé dans son raisonnement :

_-Je pense que nous avions raison lorsque n__ous pensions que le tueur se voyait dans ses victimes. Il les fait revivre une partie de sa vie… _

Rossi regarda le corps décharné allongé devant eux :

_-Il a forcé Coolper à se couvrir d'excrément. Si on suit cette hypothèse, c'est que le tueur se sent lui-même sale. Il se sent également impuissant, castré… On peut le voir nettement grâce à l'émasculation et au maquillage qui recouvre le visage de Brandon. Enfin, il a eu le cœur brisé par Alexa Lisben._

Morgan, mal à l'aise, se trémoussa légèrement sur ses pieds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Reid, même si, clairement, il n'avait aucun rapport avec ses meurtres puisque ses alibis étaient en béton. Son esprit ne put cependant s'empêcher de soulever qu'il était étrange que Spencer manque justement à l'appel le soir où l'une des personnes qui l'avaient humilié, était assassinée. Prentiss, parfaitement maître d'elle-même, continua d'une voix égale, absorbée par sa propre réflexion :

_-Et si on va par là, on pourrait penser que notre homm__e a tenté, en dernier recours, de se couper les veines._

Hotch acquiesça doucement :

_-On demandera à Garcia de vérifier tous les cas de suicide qui ont touché l'université._

Derek ne se sentait pas très bien. Des vertiges incessants le submergeaient… Fébrilement, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Spencer. Tandis qu'il entendait le « bip » régulier, il écouta distraitement Rossi :

_-Vu dans quel état d'esprit il a quitté les lieux, il est sans doute très dangereux, en pleine crise de démence._

Un déclic se fit entendre à l'autre de bout du fil et une voix féminine lui annonça que Spencer Reid ne pouvait lui répondre pour le moment et qu'il pourrait laisser un message après le bip sonore. Il raccrocha, tourmenté, et tenta de museler cette partie de lui qui soupçonnait son collègue du pire…

Il lança un regard à ce qui restait de Brandon.

… _de cette démence…_

Il avala avec difficulté sa salive.

… _de ce carnage._

_

* * *

_

Le vent rafraîchissait agréablement sa peau brûlante, comme fiévreuse. Son regard voilé par la douleur et l'angoisse se posa sur la rue déserte, cherchant désespérément un signe de vie. Il n'y avait plus de SUV à l'hôtel… Il attendait donc un taxi pour se rendre sur la scène du crime.

_Sur sa scène de crime._

Ses collègues se doutaient-ils qu'il était responsable de ce… _fiasco_ ? Il serra les dents et gémit doucement, assez faiblement pour qu'un courant d'air couvre sa souffrance. Il ne se rappelait plus dans les détails de tous les évènements de la soirée. Des flashs décousus aux accents pourpres lui revenaient et lancinaient son esprit embrouillé. Un silence étrange régnait dans sa tête confuse et tiraillée par une horrible migraine.

Il se frotta les tempes, le souffle rapide et lança un regard impatient à la rue abandonnée.

Il devait impérativement retrouver les autres pour s'informer de ce qu'ils savaient au sujet de ce meurtre et de ce qu'ils ignoraient encore. Ses souvenirs nébuleux ne lui permettaient pas d'évaluer les chances qu'avait son équipe de l'arrêter ou de le soupçonner… Il était incapable de remettre les flashs dans l'ordre, de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait pu laisser comme preuves aptes à l'incriminer…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux. En ce moment, il avait réellement envie que tout s'arrête, d'en finir… Mais il ressentait ce besoin omniprésent d'accomplir son œuvre. De plus, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti et qu'il ressentait encore maintenant lorsque ces flashs dérangeants mais agréables s'imposaient à lui, le poussaient à continuer encore et encore.

Soudain, une paire de phares apparurent au bout de la rue. Reid regarda la voiture s'approcher et fut soulagé en voyant la peinture jaune du véhicule. Le taxi ralentit puis s'arrêta devant lui.

Reid ouvrit la portière et s'installa à l'arrière, anxieux. Il donna l'adresse de Brandon au chauffeur, puis se tut. Il regarda les rues défiler autour de lui, dans un triste ballet monotone... Son angoisse croissait au fur et à mesure qu'il savait qu'ils se rapprochaient des lieux du crime. Il fut presque heureux quand le chauffeur fit un large détour afin de le faire payer sa course un peu plus cher…

Mais sitôt qu'il se sut à quelques rues de la maison de sa victime, il se mit à trembler et à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rebrousser chemin… Tendu à l'extrême, il reconnut le quartier et vit bientôt apparaître une cinquantaine de personnes rassemblées en face d'une grande bâtisse. Un fourgon de la morgue, deux camionnettes portant le nom de chaines de télé assez connues et une dizaine de voitures de polices étaient parquées tout autour de cette agitation.

Spencer entendit vaguement le chauffeur de taxi jurer et se demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Sans lui dire un mot, Reid lui tendit un billet et n'attendit pas qu'il lui rende son reste. Il entendit l'homme le remercier pour sa générosité et sortit du véhicule comme un automate, le regard rivé sur la foule.

Crispé, il avança droit devant lui, se glissant entre les badauds qui babillaient et se racontaient avec excitation les évènements de la soirée : le meurtre de ce _si gentil_ Brandon et l'arrivée en masse des forces de l'ordre. Spencer lança un regard agacé à toutes ses brebis effrayées, se demandant comment elles réagiraient si elles apprenaient que le loup se faufilait entre elles.

Il arrivait enfin au cordon de sécurité qui tenait en respect la foule et tous les charognards qu'elle comportait. Soudain, des flashs se mirent à crépiter et Spencer assista, médusé, à la sortie du brancard sur lequel reposait sa victime.

Il vit à nouveau le couteau s'abattra dans la poitrine de Brandon. Son corps se contracta violemment, comme sous l'impulsion d'une décharge électrique.

La tête dans le brouillard, il entendit des gens pleurer autour de lui, sans arriver à comprendre leur peine, le regard rivé sur la dépouille emballée dans un sac noir, telle une ordure. Le plaisir se mit à nouveau à poindre dans le bas de son ventre : tous ses gens étaient là pour lui, pour _son œuvre_. Toute cette douleur, toute cette agitation, toute cette fièvre découlaient de _son meurtre_.

Reid se mit à haleter et battit plusieurs fois des yeux à cause des flashs des journalistes. Ses tympans sifflaient tandis que son corps tremblait de bonheur. Il avait des velléités à s'approcher du cadavre, à sortir de la masse de ces inconnus pour arriver sur le devant de la scène, sous la lumière crue des flashs.

Soudain, une femme passa sous le cordon de sécurité et s'élança droit vers la civière en hurlant un ramassis de paroles incompréhensibles, noyées par les larmes et la douleur. Un policier l'attrapa fermement pour l'arrêter et l'éloigner de la scène de crime, mais les cris perçants de cette inconnue redoublèrent d'intensité… Hystérique, la femme se mit à frapper le policier pour s'approcher du cadavre.

Un profond silence s'était abattu sur la foule. Une faible rumeur le troublait et courait sur toutes les lèvres : il s'agissait de l'épouse de la victime.

Avec intérêt, Spencer regarda la femme tomber à genoux et tenir son ventre rebondi entre ses mains, hurlant à la mort. Un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'il se nourrissait de cette intense peine… Il se sentait tout puissant et jouissait presque de cette immense souffrance.

Lentement, les cris de la veuve furent engloutis par les longs sanglots qui secouèrent ses épaules menues, le crépitement des appareils photo doubla d'intensité pour capturer la douleur de cette femme…

Les policiers soulevèrent alors rapidement l'épouse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume, et la portèrent à l'intérieur de la propriété, loin des regards inquisiteurs de la foule et des journalistes… Absorbé par son propre plaisir, Spencer resta un moment immobile, le regard perdu au-delà de la barrière forgée.

Soudain, une main attrapa son bras et le fit sursauter. Il poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva face au visage fermé d'Hotch. Son patron semblait fou de rage. Reid se mit à trembler violemment sous sa poigne et se laissa entraîner sans broncher sous le cordon de sécurité. Il lança un bref regard au fourgon dans lequel on déposait sa victime, puis reporta son attention sur son patron qui refusait toujours de la lâcher et qui avançait d'un pas rapide.

Sans dire un mot, ils passèrent la barrière et arrivèrent dans la cour de la maison. Hotch ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à avancer droit devant lui, sans même lui jeter un regard, et l'emmena dans la maison qui grouillait de flics et d'experts… Il entendit sur sa droite les pleurs d'une femme et en conclut que l'épouse de Brandon avait dû être emmenée dans le salon ou la cuisine.

Reid lança un bref regard à la porte d'entrée défoncée et se souvint brusquement du claquement assourdissant qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il fuyait les lieux… Il grimaça et chassa aussitôt cette désagréable réminiscence, pour se concentrer sur son patron qui lui faisait désormais face, les bras croisés.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, tremblantes. Le regard sombre et insistant de son patron ne le lâchait pas et le détaillait avec sévérité.

Enfin, Hotch le questionna d'une voix grave :

_-Où étais-tu ?_

Sa question le fit tressaillir. Spencer détourna les yeux et se tordit nerveusement les doigts. Il se mit à bafouiller lamentablement ses mensonges :

_-Je… Avec tout ça…__Tous ces meurtres… je n'étais pas bien… Et j'ai ressenti… enfin… vous voyez… un « manque »… J'avais besoin de…_

Il déglutit avec difficulté, ayant la certitude que son patron ne goberait jamais ses mensonges, et sentit des larmes de terreur affluer dans ses yeux. Et dire que l'hôte ne se manifestait même pas pour le soutenir… C'était le calme plat dans sa tête bourdonnante.

_-… J'avais besoin de… parler à des gens… __Je suis allé à une « réunion »… J'avais mis mon portable… en mode silencieux… Ensuite, je suis allé me promener… et je n'ai pas entendu vos appels… Désolé. Vraiment désolé…_

Le visage fermé de son patron était définitivement troublant et l'impression de ne pas être cru s'intensifia. Reid se mordit la lèvre, paniqué, et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Les traits d'Hotch s'adoucirent enfin et donnèrent un air plus conciliant à son patron. Celui-ci opina lentement du chef :

_-D'accord. Je comprends mais la prochaine f__ois, essaie de rester joignable, même si tu participes à l'une de ces réunions._

Stupéfait, Spencer resta un moment immobile, incapable d'esquisser un geste… Puis acquiesça lentement, le teint livide. _Avait-il réellement berné Hotch ?_ Le regard désormais rassuré de son patron tendait à le lui laisser croire. L'homme en face de lui soupira lentement :

_-Tu es sûr que tu veux rester sur cette enquête ?_

Reid hésita un moment, cherchant la meilleure réponse à fournir et le bon comportement à adopter devant une telle question, puis répondit en toute sincérité :

_-Oui. J'en suis sûr__…_

Soudain, l'inspecteur Roger déboula dans l'entrée et s'adressa à lui avec véhémence et arrogance :

_-Tiens ! Voici l'agent Reid qui réapparait après le meurtre. Quel hasard !_

Les pupilles du jeune homme se contractèrent brusquement pour devenir deux têtes d'épingle. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'inspecteur, jaugeant son ennemi et le sentant lire en lui. Il trembla légèrement de rage et serra les poings.

_Il vit du sang jaillir d'une gorge tranchée et un couteau s'enfoncer dans le ventre d'un homme._

Déboussolé par ces réminiscences, il fit un pas en arrière, avant d'essayer de se défendre face à de telles accusations :

_-J'étais… quelque part._

Roger fit un pas, menaçant, et le dévisagea :

_-Je pense que vous étiez ici et que vous massacriez Brandon Coolper__… Je sais que vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire, j'en mettrais ma main au feu._

De nouvelles images dansèrent sous les yeux de Reid et étayèrent les propos de l'inspecteur. Le jeune homme secoua la tête vivement, tout en sentant ses oreilles siffler et son cœur battre dans ses membres.

Son instinct lui dictait de dégainer son arme et d'abattre ce type qui dévoilait la part la plus sombre de sa personnalité au grand jour… Cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'avec Hotch en face de lui, il allait être abattu avant même d'avoir pu viser…

La voix de Morgan derrière lui coupa court à ses pensées et le fit sursauter :

_-J'__ai vérifié ses alibi pour les trois derniers meurtres et il n'y a aucune chance pour que Reid soit notre tueur, inspecteur._

Spencer lança un regard étonné et reconnaissant à son sauveur, puis fronça soudainement les sourcils pour paraître plus crédible :

_-Tu as vérif__ié mes… Tu m'as soupçonné de… ? Non, pas toi ! Comment as-tu osé penser que… ?_

Sa voix était aigüe et semblait réellement énervée. Avant que son collègue n'ait pu répondre ou n'ait pu remarquer qu'il simulait cet agacement, il sortit de la maison et se posta dans l'allée. Des gyrophares lançaient une lumière bleue et clignotante sur la façade de la maison.

La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée et rapide… Il avait échappé de peu à ses collègues et il savait que ce n'était pas encore fini. Il serra les dents, énervé, mais soulagé que Derek l'ait sauvé de la sagacité de Roger. L'inspecteur était un véritable problème qu'il allait devoir éliminer au plus vite, avant de tuer la dernière personne de la liste qui résidait à Richmond…

_Mais comment ?_

_A suivre…_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et pour tous les ajouts dans les favoris et les alertes! :) Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

Un murmure indistinct se glissait sous la porte et annonçait l'arrivée des agents de police. Les yeux fatigués d'Hotch se posèrent sur l'horloge du bureau que lui et son équipe occupaient. _Il était sept heures du matin_. Il lança ensuite un regard à ses collègues qui relisaient attentivement leurs notes en sirotant un gobelet de café noir tout à fait infect. Ils n'avaient pu se reposer que deux petites heures et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

_Lui-même était courbaturé et tendu._

A cause de tous ces évènements, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'appeler Jack avant qu'il ne parte pour l'école. Cette frustration liée au manque de sommeil l'avait rendu d'assez mauvaise humeur. C'est donc avec une mine plus sombre que d'habitude et une certaine nervosité qu'il attendait des nouvelles de Garcia.

Soudain, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Promptement, il l'attrapa, lut le nom de l'informaticienne et décrocha avant de poser son portable sur la table :

_-Je te mets sur haut-parleur._

Son ton était sec, dénué du moindre sentiment. Morgan, Reid, Rossi et Prentiss levèrent simultanément la tête pour écouter avec intérêt ce qu'avait trouvé Penelope, tout en évitant de croiser le regard noir de leur patron.

_-Bonjour, mes amis… Alors, j'ai effectué une pénible recherche pour trouver tous les élèves qui ont été hospitalisés pour tentative de suicide ainsi que tous ceux qui y sont arrivés, durant les années où nos victimes étaient à l'université…_

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre et Hotch l'entendit distinctement bâiller dans le combiné :

_-J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer que j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué… __Non seulement le sujet était déprimant, mais les résultats le sont tout autant ! Eh oui, je vous appelle du bureau des nuls… Harper Hillman n'a jamais essayé de se suicider et il n'y a jamais eu un seul cas de suicide dans son entourage… Ensuite, sur les dix-neuf tentatives ratées recensées sur une période de dix ans, je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant…_

Du coin de l'œil, Hotch vit les épaules de Reid s'affaisser, sans doute en signe de dépit, et lui-même poussa un soupir à l'haleine chargée de café. La voix lasse et étrangement monotone de l'informaticienne habituellement pleine d'entrain continua son laïus :

_-Il faut savoir que, vu la classe sociale des élèves__ – en résumé, des gosses de riches -, la plupart des cas ont sans doute été profondément enterrés et aucun dossier n'a été rempli à ce sujet…_

Irrité par ce manque de résultats probants et par la fatigue qu'il sentait poindre dans toutes les fibres de son corps, Hotch lui demanda d'un ton ferme :

_-Et en ce qui concerne tes recherches sur Harper Hillman ?_

La voix à l'autre bout du fil hésita et devint un peu plus aigüe :

_-Oh, vous êtes vraiment tombé sur le bureau des minables ! Je n'ai absolument rien ! Il s'est pour ainsi dire évaporé… ! Désolée…_

Hotch fit claquer nerveusement sa langue sur son palais, exaspéré par la lenteur de leur enquête. Il était toujours sincèrement persuadé qu'Harper Hillman n'était pas leur tueur et les recherches infructueuses de Garcia tentaient à prouver qu'il n'était même plus de ce monde… Il avait donc l'impression qu'ils perdaient leur temps avec cet homme qui n'était sans doute qu'une diversion créée par le tueur.

_-Tu as fait passer son signalement dans les morgues ?_

Penelope soupira bruyamment avant de répondre :

_-Evidemment, monsieur… __Dés que j'ai vu que cet homme réussissait à passer entre les mailles du filet du génie que je suis, j'ai émis l'hypothèse qu'il était peut-être mort. Mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse de ce côté… Je reste désespérément les mains vides ! Oh mon Dieu… Il ne me reste plus qu'à me laisser mourir d'inanition devant cet échec cuisant…_

Morgan s'immisça enfin dans la discussion, d'un air songeur, sans relever la réplique désespérée de son amie :

_-Vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit que d'un leurre ? Qu'Hillman est mort et qu'on essaie de nous faire tourner en rond ?_

Emily commenta aussitôt :

_-Ce serait plausible : notre unsub est__ très intelligent et a très bien pu utiliser Hillman comme coupable idéal… De plus, si Hillman était réellement en cavale, Garcia qui est l'une des meilleures informaticiennes du pays, aurait au moins trouvé une trace de sa fuite!_

L'informaticienne toujours au bout du fil émit un gloussement flatté:

_-Merci Emily…_

Prentiss sourit légèrement, mais ne répondit pas. Rossi prit également part à la conversation, tout en caressant pensivement sa barbe.

_-Il aurait pu diriger notre enquête vers Hillman sans forcément l'éliminer… Je pense que nous pouvons en déduire qu'Harper connaissait l'identité du tue__ur et aurait pu nous la révéler… _

Hotch approuva lentement et remarqua que Reid semblait agité, mais ne souleva pas ce point. Après tout, ayant été élève à l'université de Californie, Spencer avait sans doute côtoyé, sans le savoir, le tueur, ce qui devait le perturber. Par ailleurs, c'était lui qui les avait conduits sur la piste d'Harper : il devait se sentir assez mal de les avoir induits en erreur.

_A moins qu'il ne soit juste irrité que ce leurre n'ait pas tenu_, lui susurra une petite voix dans son esprit…

Troublé, Hotch chassa aussitôt cette idée et reprit la parole pour s'adresser à Emily et Derek :

_-Lorsque vous vous rendrez chez Hillman, je veux que l'équipe scientifique__ vous accompagne : s'il a été tué, au vu du mode opératoire de notre tueur, le meurtre a dû avoir lieu dans sa maison… Les experts trouveront peut-être quelques traces._

Aaron fit une pause et entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir sur l'inspecteur Roger, laissant entrer un brouhaha dérangeant. Il continua, en s'adressant cette fois au portable qu'il avait posé sur la table.

_-__Garcia, va te reposer quelques heures : tu l'as bien mérité._

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne réponde et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui s'adressa aussitôt à lui :

_-__L'agent Jareau m'envoie vous dire que tous les hommes sont là…Êtes-vous prêts ? _

Le ton de Roger était distant : avec l'incident d'hier, les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec la police étaient tendues. Hotch soutint le regard de l'inspecteur et lui répondit sur le même ton :

_-Nous arrivons tout de suite._

L'homme s'éclipsa aussitôt, emmenant avec lui la rumeur produite par les agents de police. Aaron remarqua alors que Reid s'était légèrement recroquevillé pendant cette brève irruption : ses traits renfrognés exprimaient une colère qu'il avait du mal à réprimer. Cette réaction était assez compréhensible, au vu des évènements de cette nuit…

Aaron intercepta alors le regard inquiet et désolé que Morgan portait au benjamin qui l'ignorait fermement, puis observa Emily et Rossi qui attendaient calmement ses directives. Tous semblaient prêts, quoiqu'un peu dissipés par les tensions qu'ils subissaient au sein-même de l'équipe.

_-Allons-y. _

Il ouvrit la porte et fut assailli par la forte odeur de café qui régnait dans le poste. Les discussions s'interrompirent brusquement à l'arrivée de l'équipe et bientôt, seul le ronronnement des ordinateurs dérangea le silence.

Sans dire un mot, les agents du FBI se postèrent devant un grand tableau recouvert des photos des victimes. Hotch balaya du regard les hommes en uniformes qui lui faisaient face, s'irritant de leur arrogance et s'amusant de leur perplexité.

_Peu de flics appréciaient leurs méthodes._

Aaron aperçut du coin de l'œil JJ les rejoindre et commença donc :

_-Bonjour. Merci de nous avoir accueillis à Richmond.__ Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner du bureau des sciences du comportement, voici les agents Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan et JJ ainsi que le docteur Reid. Nous allons vous livrer le profil du tueur que nous recherchons…_

Une voix émanant du fond de la salle l'interrompit brusquement :

_-On n'connaît pas déjà son identité, au tueur ?_

Un murmure approbateur et surpris secoua la masse de flics. Hotch lança un regard noir à l'assemblée qui s'emballait. Tous se turent aussitôt pour le laisser s'expliquer.

_-__En fait, il est très probable qu'Harper Hillman ne soit pas notre tueur, mais l'une des victimes de notre homme. _

Une rumeur inquiète et fébrile traversa la foule. Morgan prit la parole, pour expliquer un peu cet étrange revirement de situation :

_-Hillman a littéralement disparu de la surface de la terre__, du jour au lendemain, et ne correspond pas entièrement à notre profil… Il est probable qu'il ait été assassiné par notre unsub et utilisé comme leurre par le vrai tueur. Nous pensons également qu'Harper était un danger pour l'unsub et qu'il connaissait son identité._

Prentiss prit le relais et recentra le briefing :

_-Maintenant, parlons du tueur que nous __recherchons. Il s'agit d'un homme, probablement de race blanche, âgé d'une trentaine d'années et extrêmement intelligent._

Reid continua, d'une voix hésitante, visiblement gêné :

_-__Notre homme est en pleine fracture psychique… Il doit sans doute avoir subi un choc, un élément déclencheur, il y a quelques mois, comme la perte d'un emploi, la mort d'un proche voire, mais c'est moins probable, un divorce ou une rupture amoureuse…_

Rossi poursuivit, d'un ton calme, tout en balayant l'assemblée d'un regard bienveillant :

_-En effet, notre unsub est quelqu'un de très mal à l'aise__ en société et qui refuse tout contact relationnel ou physique : il est donc très peu probable qu'il ait été ou qu'il soit marié. Il vit sans doute seul et exerce un métier qui lui permet de voyager à sa guise à travers le pays. Il est très renfermé et a le sentiment d'être un déchet, un rebus totalement impuissant…_

Hotch reprit la parole, d'une voix neutre et posée :

_-Ce sentiment d'impuissance vient sans doute de maltraitances que lui ont fait subir ses victimes. __En fait, il se sent investi d'une mission : celle de se venger, d'éliminer toutes les personnes qui l'ont fait souffrir. Nous pensons que le tueur a rencontré ses victimes à l'université de Californie et qu'il a subi de nombreuses brimades de leur part. C'est pourquoi, il faudrait approfondir nos recherches de ce côté et examiner les dossiers de l'université concernant des cas d'abus, de maltraitances,…_

Emily continua et conclut, sous l'œil attentif des policiers qui prenaient studieusement des notes :

_-Au vu de l'escalade de violence dans __les meurtres, nous estimons que cet homme est en perte de repères et qu'il est très dangereux pour la société, comme pour lui-même. Il se sent investi d'une mission et sera prêt à tout pour terminer son œuvre, même à tuer des policiers… Il a clairement perdu toute notion de bien et de mal et n'hésitera pas à abattre tout obstacle qui se dressera sur son chemin… Donc, si vous pensez avoir trouvé une piste, ne vous y lancez pas seul._

JJ s'avança légèrement et s'adressa aux policiers avec un bref sourire :

_-Merci de votre attention__…Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous les poser._

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, puis les policiers se levèrent tous et commencèrent à discuter entre eux, avec animation. Pendant ce temps, les agents du FBI quittèrent leur place et formèrent un cercle pour entendre les directives de leur patron. Au même moment, Roger sortit de la masse, visiblement vexé et, irrité, interpella vivement Hotch :

_-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu qu'Hillman n'était plus considéré comme notre principal suspect ?_

Reid lui lança un regard en biais et renifla avec mépris avant de s'exclamer avec arrogance :

_-Tiens, il me semblait que c'était moi, le principal suspect !_

Hotch lança un regard étonné à son agent qui soutenait le regard de l'inspecteur, les yeux flamboyant de colère… L'atmosphère était électrique. Le chef d'équipe leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et répondit à Roger qui fixait Spencer sans ciller :

_-Nous sommes venus à cette conclusion juste avant la conférence… Et il s'agit en fait toujours d'une hypothèse._

Avec diplomatie, il posa sa main sur le bras de l'inspecteur pour l'éloigner de Reid – _il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient finir par se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre_ – et fit quelques pas avec lui pour le faire lâcher des yeux son agent. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu son attention, il continua calmement :

_-Comme prévu, vous __allez vous rendre au domicile d'Hillman avec les agents Prentiss et Morgan… Mais vous emmènerez l'équipe scientifique avec vous, car nous pensons qu'Hillman a été assassiné dans sa maison… Ce programme vous convient-il ?_

L'inspecteur lança un bref regard derrière lui pour jauger une dernière fois Reid qui affichait un mimique moqueuse et provocatrice, et grommela, les dents serrées :

_-Oui, parfaitement … Je vais me prendre une tasse de café et on pourra partir__…_

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hotch, bouscula Reid au passage et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine du poste de police, sans se retourner. Aaron lança un regard noir à Spencer qui affichait une certaine autosatisfaction, tout en se massant l'épaule que Roger avait heurté, et s'adressa fermement à lui, visiblement furieux :

_-Nous sommes invités par la police locale, Reid ! Ne t'abaisse pas au niveau de cet inspecteur et retiens-toi de faire ce genre de commentaires !_

Le regard que son agent lui lança à cet instant précis le glaça sur place. Une animosité sans pareille déformait ses traits réguliers et ses pupilles contractées à l'extrême le fixaient avec colère.

Hotch battit des paupières et aussitôt, le Reid qu'il connaissait depuis toujours se dressait devant lui, la tête baissée.

_-Désolé… J'essaierai._

Déstabilisé par cette fugace expression qui avait traversé le visage de Spencer, il ne répondit rien.

_Ouvre les yeux : ce n'est plus lui__… Quelque chose cloche !_, murmura une voix lointaine qui se trémoussait dans son esprit, mal à l'aise.

A nouveau, Aaron fit taire cet élément perturbateur, cet instinct qui habitait le fond de ses tripes et qui ne se trompait que très rarement.

_Spencer n'était que perturbé._

_

* * *

_

Une légère douleur émanait encore de son épaule, due au contact un peu trop violent qu'il venait d'avoir avec Roger. Le regard baissé sur ses chaussures – plus des converses, désormais -, il attendait que l'orage passe.

Il se maudissait mentalement pour cette réaction totalement stupide et provocatrice qui n'avait fait que titiller un peu plus son ennemi... Il savait pertinemment que s'il continuait à jouer avec ce flic, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à outrepasser les règles pour mettre en lumière ses plus sombres secrets et ce, avant que Reid n'ait réussi à en finir avec lui et ses soupçons…

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps de le tuer…

Il serra les points et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle devant son équipe. Il ressentait encore des fourmis dans les doigts, vestiges de son envie d'étrangler son patron lorsque celui-ci avait haussé le ton.

_Il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire._

Cette colère, ajoutée au fait que ses collègues allaient bientôt découvrir qu'Hillman était mort depuis des mois et que Spencer avait menti à son sujet – _jamais Harper n'avait été victime de brimades _-, le rendait très susceptible et nerveux.

Il était pourtant si _proche_ du but.

Il ne restait qu'un nom à barrer dans cette ville… _Qu'une victime…_ Mais son équipe était tellement proche de découvrir la vérité ! Reid aurait pu fuir tout de suite, sachant qu'ils se dirigeaient inexorablement vers lui, mais il ne pouvait laisser en vie le salaud qui figurait encore sur sa liste.

Laissant de côté ses aspirations, il leva doucement les yeux et intercepta le regard inquiet d'Hotch. Son patron avait senti sa soif de tuer, il avait perçu le monstre tapi en lui. Une boule douloureuse se forma au niveau de l'estomac du jeune homme et sa respiration devint saccadée.

Les yeux noirs étaient plongés dans les siens qui, effrayés, tremblaient dans leurs orbites.

Le regard le lâcha enfin et se posa sur Rossi :

_-Nous allons bientôt partir pour l'université.__ Tous les trois, nous irons interroger le préfet et les professeurs. _

Reid reçut l'information comme une gifle et se mit aussitôt à bafouiller :

_-Le… préfet ? _

Le regard interrogateur de tous ses collègues se posa sur lui et il sentit un feu désagréable se propager sous sa peau, à la hauteur de ses joues. Hotch haussa un sourcil et lui demanda, surpris :

_-Oui… Un problème ?_

Spencer se demanda un instant quelle serait la réaction de son patron s'il répondait avec simplicité : « _Oh, rien, c'est juste que c'est la prochaine personne que je projette de tuer !_ », mais renonça tout de suite à la possibilité de lui avouer cette vérité.

_-Euh… Non… Cependant, je… Je n__e veux pas me rendre dans cette université… Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas très envie d'y retourner._

Reid déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses longs doigts noueux. En fait, il était partagé entre l'envie d'effrayer sa brebis et de surveiller ses dires –_après tout, il y avait beaucoup de chances pour que le préfet, après une petite discussion avec Hotch et Rossi, se rende compte qu'il était question de Spencer _– et la peur d'être là s'il révélait jamais à ses équipiers qui était le véritable tueur…

Reid refusait de devoir se battre contre ses collègues.

Le besoin de fuir se faisait donc de plus en plus pressant, même s'il refusait de laisser en vie cet enfoiré qui avait couvert les auteurs du viol et même si l'hôte lui intimait de faire face et de se battre jusqu'au bout…

Rossi fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

_-Nous avons besoin de toi : tu connais certains professeurs et l'université… !_

Morgan qui pensait savoir pourquoi il refusait d'y retourner, posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser :

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout__ se passera bien…_

Reid n'apprécia pas ce geste, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de soupirer et d'acquiescer lentement, tout en sentant la peur couler dans ses veines et battre violemment dans ses tempes :

_-D'accord. Je viens bien avec vous…_

Il sentait l'incompréhension de la plupart des membres de l'équipe mais ne se donna pas la peine de leur donner une excuse bidon : il n'avait plus la force de mentir… Il se réservait pour le bouquet final, pour le dernier combat qui allait se jouer sur le fil…

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir…

Soit le préfet allait le vendre, soit son équipe arrêterait de se voiler la face à son sujet, soit l'inspecteur fouillerait sa chambre sans mandat et trouverait les vidéos de ses meurtres.

Il ferma les yeux, le crâne transpercé par une horrible migraine et inspira profondément, avant de les rouvrir pour regarder ses collègues qui lui jetaient des regards à la dérobée, dans un silence gêné.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, inconsolable, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune chaleur en observant ses amis. Il n'y avait que du froid, un enfer glacial dans sa tête, empire du monstre, _de l'hôte_.

Il devait rapidement accomplir sa mission…

_En finir._

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__La suite arrivera le week-end prochain! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, commentaires, remarques ou questions... Je vous répondrai avec plaisir sur mon profil! :) Bonne semaine et bonnes vacances pour certains!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard : je suis submergée par les travaux, les répétitions, les préparatifs pour l'université... Enfin, voici tout de même le chapitre 12! Bonne lecture et merci pour tous vos commentaires!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Un peu de calme et de repos. Le ronronnement doux du moteur troublait à peine l'habitacle et berçait son demi-sommeil légèrement agité. Sans cesse, son côté professionnel tentait de reprendre le dessus et de soulever ses paupières closes, lourdes comme deux pierres tombales.

_Mais e__lle n'en trouvait ni la force, ni l'envie._

Sa tête mollement appuyée contre l'appuie-tête du siège dodelinait à chaque aspérité de la route et à chaque virage. La fatigue pesait lourdement sur son corps : le jour avant que cette enquête ne commence, elle avait eu la bonne idée de se rendre à un mariage et de se prendre une cuite mémorable… Un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint des traits réguliers et harmonieux de l'ami de la mariée qui l'avait reconduite chez elle, parce qu'elle n'était plus en état de le faire. Elle sentit vaguement ses mains chaudes sur sa peau, le picotement de braise laissé par ses baisers et le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

La voiture accéléra légèrement et fit osciller plus brusquement sa tête.

Les sensations et souvenirs s'estompèrent aussitôt : il fallait qu'elle reste éveillée… Se reposer un peu pendant ce trajet pouvait être acceptable, mais se mettre à dormir profondément et faire des rêves à caractère érotique en présence d'un de ses collègues et d'un policier était totalement inconcevable à ses yeux. Surtout lorsque ce collègue s'appelait _Derek Morgan_.

Rassemblant son courage et ses dernières forces, elle s'extirpa complètement de ce rêve et écouta le bruit soporifique du moteur. Elle entendit vaguement Morgan et Roger échanger quelques mots –_les premiers depuis leur départ_. Craignant qu'il ne parle d'elle ou de quelque chose d'important, avec toute la peine du monde, Prentiss ouvrit les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour comprendre que les deux hommes discutaient de la circulation dense. Elle regarda un instant Morgan désigner avec impatience les nombreuses voitures qui parcouraient le Golden Bridge en même temps qu'eux.

Emily se frotta doucement le front, détourna les yeux et lança un regard fatigué et las sur l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue sur sa droite comme sur sa gauche : d'un côté, la baie de San Pablo, et de l'autre, celle de San Francisco. Son regard se perdit dans l'eau bleue et calme qui miroitait sous un soleil éclatant tandis que ses pensées recommençaient à vagabonder sur l'enquête et sur le comportement étrange de Reid.

_Surtout sur Spencer._

Sa disparation cette nuit, ses gestes et ses réactions peu mesurés l'inquiétaient sérieusement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions et qu'Hotch devait avoir la situation en main, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un moyen de comprendre ce que Reid vivait en ce moment.

Bien sûr, elle concevait qu'il se sente concerné par cette enquête, mais rien ne justifiait entièrement son comportement.

Prentiss grimaça un instant et fit battre à plusieurs reprises ses longs cils noirs, éblouie par les mille reflets des rayons du soleil sur l'eau. Une migraine commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, mais elle ne pouvait museler ses doutes et ses inquiétudes qui revenaient, tels des leitmotive, titiller son esprit et marteler son crâne. Se laissant à nouveau glisser vers l'établissement d'un profil concernant le comportement de Spencer, elle ne put concevoir autre chose qu'un problème personnel et assez grave, après avoir immédiatement rejeté la possibilité que Reid puisse être mêlé, de près ou de loin, à leur affaire.

_Le jeune homme était bien trop gentil, bien trop faible pour agir de la sorte._

Devant les arguments peu convaincants et subjectifs qu'elle avançait mentalement, elle se savait trop impliquée pour arriver à de justes conclusions, mais ne pouvait – _pour une fois _-, pas compartimenter ses sentiments afin d'analyser la situation avec rigueur et précision. Ce voile de sentiments la troublait : elle qui avait toujours été capable de garder la tête et les idées claires quelle que fût la situation, se sentait totalement trompée par l'amitié.

La voiture dépassa un camion et la vue de Prentiss se réduisit un instant à un sigle idiot représentant un lion en pyjama.

Elle détourna les yeux au moment où Morgan tournait à droite pour déboucher sur Market St. La voiture continua paisiblement son chemin et Emily, frustrée par son manque de discernement et son besoin de protéger Reid, resta plongée dans ses pensées, silencieuse et dubitative.

Un malaise croissait en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait d'analyser encore et encore le comportement de Reid de manière totalement objective. Perturbée mais toujours convaincue que le jeune homme n'avait aucun rapport avec ces meurtres, elle sentit à peine la voiture s'arrêter complètement.

La voix de Morgan la fit alors sursauter :

_-Fin de la sieste : nous y sommes !_

Emily lança un bref regard au reflet des traits tirés mais souriants de Derek dans le rétroviseur et finit par sourire légèrement à son tour, laissant tomber sa réflexion et ce combat déchirant entre cœur et raison : Hotch avait certainement les choses en main. D'une voix calme et amusée, elle répondit aussitôt :

_-Je ne dormais__ pas : je me reposais et je pensais._

Elle ouvrit la portière et, une fois sortie du véhicule, s'étira légèrement, puis lança un regard perçant au quartier résidentiel qui les entourait. De nombreuses maisons bien entretenues s'alignaient fièrement les unes à côté des autres. Celle devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, dénotait légèrement de cet ensemble homogène par l'abondante végétation sauvage qui avait remplacé sa pelouse.

Roger sortit à son tour et laissa son regard ferme glisser sur la façade :

_-L'équipe scientifique devrait bientôt arriver. On les attend ou on entre directement ?_

Morgan, après s'être extirpé du SUV et s'être imprégné de l'ambiance du quartier, indiqua d'un signe de tête l'entrée :

_-On y va t__out de suite en prenant garde à ne pas déranger cette possible scène de crime._

Prentiss contourna le véhicule et s'avança vers la maison, aux côtés de Roger. La mine sombre de l'inspecteur laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la réflexion de Reid ce matin et qu'il n'était clairement pas ravi de se retrouver avec eux. Son silence dans la voiture avec été assez significatif.

Sans dire un mot, Roger sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte de la maison. Il l'ouvrit et les laissa entrer. Emily le remercia d'un signe de tête, soucieuse de ne pas se mettre cet homme à dos, mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement.

Peut-être pensait-il toujours que Reid était coupable de ces atrocités… _Sans doute, même._ Il semblait être de ces hommes qui, une fois qu'ils étaient convaincus d'un fait, même si on leur prouvait que c'était tout à fait absurde, ne lâchaient jamais prise.

_Spencer, tueur en série._

Un frisson la parcourut et le malaise s'intensifia, comme si cette simple pensée appuyait sur une corde sensible, à savoir : ses propres doutes, ceux qu'elle enfouissait inconsciemment et que ses sentiments masquaient depuis le début de cette enquête.

Elle réprima aussitôt toutes ces pensées parasites et observa l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait dans la spacieuse maison. De nombreuses photos parsemaient les murs : tournois de poker entre amis, vacances avec une jolie jeune femme,…

D'une voix légèrement trainante, car pensive, Prentiss s'adressa aux deux hommes :

_-Hillman ne semble pas être quelqu'un de renfermé._

Morgan secoua la tête, tout en parcourant les pièces, et désigna les quelques affaires qui trainaient ici et là dans le salon :

_-Et il n'est clairement pas ordonné, méthodique…_

Les bras croisés, Roger les regarda un bref instant se mouvoir d'une pièce à l'autre, inspecter diverses photos et détails, avant de demander :

_-Ce n'est pas lui, n'est-ce pas ? Votre agent nous a menés en bateau ?_

Prentiss sentit le malaise la transpercer de part en part, au niveau de l'estomac, comme si une lame la coupait en deux. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, chercha de l'air et quelque chose à rétorquer, mais Morgan se chargea aussitôt de défendre Reid, sur un ton catégorique et empreint de colère :

_-Harper Hillman aurait très bien pu être notre tueur : s'il a subi des brimades de la part des victimes, il était nécessaire__, pour nous, de vérifier s'il n'était pas notre homme._

Roger haussa un sourcil, méprisant :

_-Et l'agent Reid… N'a-t-il pas été victime de brimades par ces mêmes personnes ?__ Il a le profil du type qui s'est fait tabasser par des brutes toute sa scolarité, non ?_

Prentiss vit les pupilles de Morgan se contracter violemment et ses poings se refermer brusquement.

_-__Ca ne vous regarde pas. Si vous avez encore des doutes, vérifiez ses alibis._

L'inspecteur sourit distraitement et haussa les épaules :

_-Les alibis, ça se fabrique. Par contre, il me semble assez évident que__, lorsqu'une personne impliquée dans l'affaire depuis son commencement nous envoie sur une mauvaise piste, il doit aussitôt être considéré comme suspect, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il fit une pause et s'avança, devant les deux agents pétrifiés, partagés entre la colère et un profond malaise.

_-Ensuite, beaucoup de tueurs aiment s'insinuer, prendre part dans l'enquête… Comment jouer plus facilement un rôle clé __qu'en travaillant sur les meurtres qu'on a commis, parfaitement intégré dans une équipe de profileurs? Laissez-moi interroger l'agent Reid : avec moi, il craquera en moins d'une heure._

Emily trembla, se souvenant parfaitement de l'attitude de Spencer, ce matin, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de Roger.

_S'il y avait un interrogatoire, i__l le tuerait_, chuchota faiblement une voix dans son esprit.

Abasourdie, Prentiss ne sut pas au juste si cette pensée s'adressait à l'inspecteur ou à Reid, mais fit aussitôt taire ce murmure inquiétant. Derek, fulminant et contenant avec peine sa rage, secoua vivement la tête et cracha son refus au visage de l'inspecteur toujours imperturbablement calme :

_-Reid n'a rien fait : vous n'avez p__as à l'interroger !_

Roger planta son regard froid dans les yeux de Morgan et demanda sèchement :

_-Vous le couvrez ?_

Emily, immobile, observa un instant les deux hommes se dévisager avec mépris, dans un silence absolu. Elle était tourmentée par les paroles lucides de l'inspecteur : _étaient-ils aveuglés à ce point ? _Son esprit refusait pourtant toujours catégoriquement de mettre le comportement de Reid sur le compte d'une folie meurtrière.

C'était impossible, inconcevable et insensé. C'était _Reid_. Leur Reid. _Son_ Reid.

Ses mains tremblèrent un instant contre ses cuisses. Ce frémissement parcourut ses bras ballants et ses jambes raides. La tension dans la pièce était à son paroxysme, quand Morgan, le regard rivé sur l'inspecteur, finit par répondre avec un calme visiblement feint :

_-__Non. Spencer n'est pas un tueur. Nous le connaissons depuis des années : il est incapable de faire de telles choses. Jamais nous ne couverions un tueur. Jamais !_

Une veine battait violemment dans le cou de Morgan et son torse se soulevait rapidement, sous l'effet de l'indignation et de la colère. L'inspecteur sourit sans joie et leva les mains.

_-Soit_.

Prentiss était prise de vertiges étranges. Elle continua, malgré ce frénétique et désagréable frétillement qui grouillait sous sa peau, rongeant ses certitudes, à regarder les deux mâles alpha se toiser. Des bruits de pas interrompirent ce silencieux combat et annoncèrent l'arrivée de la police scientifique.

D'un accord tacite, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête et s'ignorèrent. Morgan s'éclipsa de la pièce d'à côté pour continuer son inspection des lieux et Roger, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, se dirigea vers les hommes de la scientifique pour leur indiquer ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Emily, abasourdie, resta immobile, au milieu de la cuisine. Une partie d'elle ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que venait de dire l'inspecteur, mais une autre, la plus forte, refusait catégoriquement de penser à Reid comme un possible coupable.

_Un possible tueur._

La voix de Morgan, provenant du premier étage, la sortit aussitôt de ses pensées :

_-__J'ai trouvé quelque chose! Par ici ! _

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme, mais elle chassa toute appréhension pour se concentrer sur l'enquête : même si elle se sentait totalement subjective vis-à-vis de Reid et que sa vue était tronquée par l'amitié, elle connaissait Spencer par cœur. _Quoiqu'en dise Roger, il n'était pas un tueur._

Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le corridor, accompagnée des quatre hommes de la police scientifique et de l'inspecteur Roger. Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Elle en venait presque à secrètement espérer que Harper Hillman soit leur homme, ce qui la libèrerait de ses doutes, de cette douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait le corps et de cet angoissant mauvais pressentiment.

L'escalier débouchait sur un petit couloir bordé de portes ouvertes. Morgan sortit aussitôt d'une pièce et leur fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils s'approchent. Le souffle court, Emily s'avança en premier et pénétra dans une chambre au lit parfaitement fait. Elle était spacieuse, agréable et largement éclairée par une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin négligé, transformé en forêt vierge.

Les yeux de Prentiss glissèrent sur le sol à la recherche de sang sur le balatum, puis sur les murs, s'évertuant à trouver la moindre éclaboussure ou tache suspecte… Avant qu'elle ne pose la question, Derek indiqua un pan de mur où l'on distinguait nettement la trace laissée par un objet rectangulaire.

_-Un miroir…_

Prentiss se rendit à peine compte qu'elle venait de prononcer elle-même les mots tant redoutés. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et regarda le sol impeccable. Roger s'adressa aussitôt aux scientifiques :

_-Recherchez les traces de sang à cet endroit…_

Les quatre hommes posèrent leurs mallettes et sortirent rapidement leur matériel, s'exécutant en silence. L'un deux, âgé d'environ une quarantaine d'années, se leva et alla fermer les tentures, occultant les chaleureux rayons du soleil et plongeant la pièce dans une froide pénombre. Un autre, un peu plus jeune que le premier, aspergea le sol de luminol… Aussitôt une énorme tache bleue, fantasmagorique et sinistre, se mit à scintiller lugubrement sous leurs yeux.

Le troisième scientifique, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux traits peu avenants, se mit aussitôt à photographier la scène de crime ainsi révélée, pendant que le quatrième, un jeune homme qui semblait ne pas avoir la majorité, prenait un échantillon de sang avant de l'introduire dans une petite plaquette blanche. Le regard de Prentiss glissa sur ce dernier qui annonça d'une voix fluette :

_-Il s'agit bien de sang humain. __Nous l'analyserons pour avoir de plus amples informations…_

Les traits déformés, rendus inquiétants par l'ambiance sinistre produite par ce sang qui brillait d'un éclat bleu et glacial, l'inspecteur siffla et s'exclama avec véhémence :

_-Faite !__ Mais nous savons tous qu'il s'agit du sang d'Harper Hillman et qu'une personne a essayé de nous mener en bateau en nous faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de notre homme._

Le souffle court, Prentiss dévisagea un instant le visage de Roger, ferme et crispé, et sut parfaitement à quoi –_ou plutôt à qui_ – il pensait en prononçant cette phrase. Elle remarqua que Morgan se retenait péniblement de faire avaler son poing à Roger et se mit aussitôt à trembler.

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle désormais plus s'empêcher d'être de l'avis de l'inspecteur, même si cela était tout à fait absurde ?_

Elle eut un nouveau vertige et fut submergée par une puissante nausée. Elle tenta de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer, mais n'y arriva pas. Sa respiration était bloquée. Son sang se mit à battre à toute allure dans ses membres, ses tempes, son crâne et la migraine se déclara enfin, avec une violence inattendue. L'ambiance de la pièce, les doutes, l'inquiétude, la tension, le manque de sommeil, tout se mélangeait en elle et l'opprimait horriblement.

Sans dire un mot, elle sortit brusquement de la pièce, à la recherche d'un peu d'air, loin de ces traces de sang, loin de cette scène de crime, de toute cette obscure histoire. Elle entendit vaguement Morgan l'appeler, mais elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, les dents serrées pour ne pas vomir. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se mit à courir pour sortir de cette maudite maison. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans hésiter et se retrouva sur le devant de la bâtisse.

Un hoquet nerveux annonça la première goulée d'air qu'elle aspira avidement, les larmes aux yeux. _Comment pouvait-elle douter de Reid ? Comment pouvait-elle suggérer que son ami ait commis de tels actes ?_

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Que leur principal suspect ait été supprimé par le tueur ne signifiait en rien que Spencer était coupable, simplement qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Prentiss se mordit légèrement la lèvre et rouvrit les yeux pour observer cette rue paisible qui cachait en son sein une maison au sol imbibé de sang. Emily respira profondément pour contenir ce trop plein d'inquiétudes et parvint rapidement à se reprendre en main.

Même s'il était impossible, selon elle, que Reid ait fait tout ceci, elle se promit de le surveiller pour déceler la moindre preuve de sa _culpabilité_…

_Comme de son innocence._

Sa jambe droite tressautait nerveusement. Il avait beau se concentrer pour stopper ce mouvement frénétique, aussitôt que son esprit pensait à la personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer et à comment cette entrevue allait se passer, l'anxiété reprenait le dessus et se traduisait par cet agaçant mouvement involontaire.

Pour la énième fois, Spencer somma à sa jambe d'arrêter d'afficher devant ses collègues cette angoisse croissante qui le gagnait. Même s'il était parfaitement conscient que ses chances de s'en sortir s'amoindrissaient au fur et à mesure que cette voiture se dirigeait vers l'université, et qu'il avait accepté depuis longtemps toutes les fins tragiques que pourrait lui apporter cette application très personnelle de la justice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrorisé par la suite des évènements.

Son corps n'était alimenté que par _la peur et le plaisir_. Tout le reste était annihilé par l'omniprésence de l'hôte, silencieux, mais pourtant oppressant. Cet instinct meurtrier n'était tourné que vers un objectif : _tuer le préfet_, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Il ne savait plus au juste s'il voulait –_lui_- tuer cet homme où si le monstre contrôlait ses besoins les plus primaires et le forçait à le vouloir, mais il ressentait un profond désir de torturer ce type qui l'avait abandonné à son sort, qui s'était déchargé de toutes ses responsabilités pour un petit paquet de fric, pour préserver le prestige de l'université ainsi que la réputation de ses plus illustres donateurs.

Un profond dégoût le submergea et une foultitude d'images affleura la surface de son esprit. Il les repoussa aussitôt fermement, refusant catégoriquement de se laisser emporter par ces horribles réminiscences en présence de ses collègues.

Son regard se posa sur Hotch et Rossi qui discutaient tranquillement à l'avant du véhicule, sans lui prêter attention. Il se demanda un instant comment réagir si le préfet le désignait comme étant le tueur en série que toute la ville cherchait devant ses collègues…

Devait-il les abattre, comme le conseillait l'hôte, ou juste descendre le préfet et se laisser arrêter par ses collègues ? L'une et l'autre de ses possibilités comportaient leur lot d'inconvénients.

D'une part, s'il abattait ses collègues –_encore fallait-il y arriver du premier coup en face d'Hotch, tireur hors pair qui pourrait le descendre avant même qu'il ne dégaine son arme_-, le préfet aurait sans doute la possibilité de prendre la fuite et les deux –_voire multiples, puisqu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à les descendre d'une seule balle chacun_- coups de feu attireraient enseignants et élèves. Abattre tout ce petit monde qui se dresserait sur sa route ne serait pas aisé… _Impossible_, même.

D'autre part, s'il tirait sur le préfet, la mort de ce dernier serait bien trop rapide et bien trop douce, pour une ordure pareille… Et puis, il devrait ensuite affronter le regard de ses deux « _amis _», l'arme encore fumante en main et des éclaboussures de sang partout sur le corps.

Il grimaça imperceptiblement et chassa aussitôt cette image de son esprit : lire la déception dans leurs yeux serait la pire des tortures qu'on pourrait lui infliger. Un instant, il se remémora le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il avait menti et qu'il était loin d'être le fils parfait…

Il avait eu l'impression de lui briser le cœur et d'être relégué au plan des déchets…

Il balaya mentalement ce souvenir de son esprit, le souffle court, et écouta les battements erratiques de son cœur qui résonnaient dans l'habitacle, se mêlant au vrombissement du moteur et à la discussion animée de ses collègues. Il entendit vaguement quelques noms d'anciens et insipides professeurs à interroger et fut soulagé de ne pas entendre celui du professeur Jadoul…

_Peut-être est-il mort_, se réjouit une voix limpide dans son esprit.

Ce tyrannique professeur d'histoire, après que Spencer lui ait fait remarquer une erreur chronologique dans son cours, avait tout mis en œuvre pour faire de son quotidien, un véritable calvaire.

Ce pourri avait incité les autres élèves à le brimer en se moquant ouvertement de lui à chaque cours. Un élan de colère fouetta son corps et il dut se faire violence pour réprimer les grognements qui lui chatouillaient la gorge.

_Il fallait qu'il se calme._

Il prit une grande inspiration puis remarqua avec une certaine exaspération que sa jambe tressautait de plus belle. Il soupira et, vaincu, la laissa s'agiter comme un cadavre parcouru de soubresauts, avant de laisser son regard glisser sur les façades des maisons qui défilaient autour d'eux. Reid émit alors un discret glapissement et avala avec difficulté sa salive :

Il reconnaissait parfaitement ces rues pour les avoir de nombreuses fois arpentées en se rendant aux cours et en en revenant. Après un bref calcul, il se crispa violemment :

_Plus que quelques minutes de répit._

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__J'espère que je pourrai poster le chapitre treize la semaine prochaine! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur celui-ci!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Désolée pour ce retard... Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre assez charnu! Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Les mêmes étudiants. La même ambiance studieuse et écrasante. Les mêmes bâtiments. Les mêmes rues. Le campanile immaculé se dressait toujours fièrement dans un ciel infiniment bleu. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe et coula sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un geste brusque, trahissant aussitôt son anxiété grandissante. Il était tendu à l'extrême, l'œil aux aguets, prêt à tomber sur d'anciens professeurs et d'être aussitôt désigné comme le suspect idéal…

_Prêt à dégainer. A abattre. A crever._

Son regard glissa sur les mines tantôt réjouies, tantôt sombres des élèves qui se promenaient d'un pas souple, élastique sur le site de l'université. Reid se demanda un instant combien d'entre eux prendraient la fuite s'ils entendaient des coups de feu dans les bâtiments principaux, où se trouvaient la direction, les plus grands auditoires et le bureau du préfet. Un violent frisson secoua son corps et il réprima un faible gémissement, tout en se rappelant les traits de ce tas de graisse. Il grimaça un instant et leva les yeux vers son patron dont le regard pesait lourdement sur lui, pendant qu'ils marchaient d'un pas déterminé vers l'université.

_-Tout va bien, Reid ?_

Rossi lui lança à son tour un regard inquiet. Spencer opina vivement et sourit faiblement, blanc comme un linge, à deux doigts de l'évanouissement ou de la folie.

_-Très bien. Tout va bien se passer._

_Tout sera__ bientôt fini. Tu seras bientôt libre_, lui susurra une voix claire et nette dans son esprit. Jamais l'hôte n'avait été aussi présent, aussi envahissant et pesant en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à le faire taire, à le repousser… Sa voix emplissait tout son esprit et faisait trembler ses lèvres. Chaque pulsion du monstre se ressentait dans ses membres qui tressautaient, habités par l'autre, par la folie et la défaite. Reid ne pouvait plus se dissocier de l'hôte, de ce parasite né de la douleur et la honte, qui l'avait rongé jusqu'au bout…

Ses collègues n'ajoutèrent rien et continuèrent à marcher. Spencer trembla légèrement, frigorifié, malgré le soleil haut perché dans la voûte azurée. Soudain, le portable d'Hotch se mit à sonner. Reid lui lança un regard inquiet et posa inconsciemment sa main sur son arme, guidé par son instinct. Son patron décrocha aussitôt, après avoir enclenché le haut-parleur, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

_-Du nouveau de votre côté ?_

La voix de Morgan se fit entendre :

_-Harper Hillman a vraisemblablement été tué par notre unsub. Nous avons trouvé des traces de sang dans sa chambre. La police scientifique…_

La main de Spencer se referma sur la crosse de son pistolet : la vérité allait donc bientôt éclater, ici, en pleine rue. Il continua à marcher, plus lentement, pour se placer derrière ses collègues, les pupilles contractées à l'extrême, d'un pas raide, et n'écouta plus les paroles de Derek.

_Il se tenait prêt. Prêt à les descendre__ pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif…_

Un horrible bourdonnement résonnait dans ses oreilles… Le sol oscillait sous ses yeux et des taches multicolores brouillaient sa vue. Il ne voyait plus les étudiants autour de lui… Son regard chercha un bref instant les bâtiments principaux qui se profilaient à une centaine de mètres devant eux et fixa avec intensité cet objectif pendant quelques secondes. Etrangement, malgré la terreur qui lui nouait les tripes, sont bras ne tremblait pas. Un étrange sentiment montait en lui…

_-… il manquait un miroir. Roger nous a encore fait une crise en déclarant haut et fort que Reid était notre__ unsub. Il a même demandé à l'interroger… _

…De _l'impatience et de l'excitation_. Il allait accomplir sa mission - ou plutôt, _leur_ mission, _à lui et l'hôte -_ dans quelques minutes _peut-être_, après avoir abattu le seul obstacle vraiment sérieux qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre le bureau du préfet.

_-… Ce type m'énerve vraiment : si nous ne devions pas être poli__s avec les policiers qui nous invitent, je lui aurais déjà servi mon poing en pleine figure, à ce fils de…_

Il s'arrêta sur place, le souffle court, et caressa encore la crosse de son arme, la main moite et hésitante : Morgan semblait encore penser qu'il était innocent, alors qu'il les avait envoyés sur une fausse piste… _Etait-il aveugle ou totalement stupide ?_

Hotch répondit aussitôt, assez sèchement :

_-Reste calme, Morgan. Il ne faut pas que tu t'emportes contre cet inspecteur : je sais que c'est frustrant et énervant, mais nous devons impérativement rester courtois._

Il fit une courte pause et reprit :

_-Merci pour ces informations. Je te rappelle__rai quand nous aurons de nouvelles informations._

Il raccrocha, sans avoir attendu la moindre réponse de son agent, s'arrêta aussitôt et chercha Spencer des yeux. Celui-ci, quelques mètres derrière lui, lâcha aussitôt son arme toujours fourrée dans son étui, déconcerté : Hotch et Rossi ne semblaient pas se rendre compte, eux aussi, que le tueur qu'ils cherchaient, se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

Rossi se tourna à son tour vers Reid et s'adressa à lui d'une voix rassurante :

_-On ne laissera pas cet inspecteur t'interroger. J'imagine qu'être pris pour un tueur ne doit pas forcément te faire plaisir, surtout après toutes les épreuves que tu as récemment vécues, mais __il faut rester concentré sur l'enquête, compris ?_

Reid le dévisagea, cherchant à déceler la moindre trace de suspicion dans les traits de son collègue, mais n'y trouva qu'une certaine empathie. Il finit par acquiescer doucement et par les rejoindre, sans dire un mot, crispé et déstabilisé par leur évident manque de discernement. Une faible voix à peine audible se réjouit de ne pas avoir dû les abattre, mais fut aussitôt engloutie par l'angoisse et par la présence hostile et hégémonique de l'hôte… La voix de la raison et de la folie s'imposa nettement dans son esprit, plus forte que cette fragile réminiscence des sentiments qui l'animaient autrefois : _oui, il avait fait le bon choix en ne leur tirant pas dessus_.

En effet, tant que tuer ses collègues ne paraissait pas nécessaire et inévitable pour atteindre sa cible, il devait éviter de gaspiller des balles qui pourraient lui servir par la suite.

Tous se remirent en marche, sans dire un mot. Ils arrivèrent enfin en face des bâtiments principaux. Avec un sourire, pour dérider le jeune homme, Rossi se tourna vers Spencer qui était tendu comme un arc et lui demanda avec une pointe d'amusement :

_-Cette université__ n'a-t-elle aucune histoire ?_

Mécaniquement, le jeune homme au regard fuyant répondit d'une voix neutre mais au débit très rapide :

_-__L'université de Californie, Berkeley - encore appelée UCB, Cal, Berkeley, ou UC Berkeley - est le premier campus de l'université de Californie. Il est situé à Berkeley, en Californie, sur la rive est de la baie de San Francisco, donnant sur le Golden Gate. Sur le campus travaillent trente-trois mille étudiants et plus de mille huit cents enseignants. Il s'agit du seul campus autorisé à se prévaloir indifféremment des noms : University of California, Cal ou Berkeley. Parmi les anciens étudiants, les professeurs ou les chercheurs associés à l'Université, on recense soixante Prix Nobel, dix-neuf Oscars et onze Prix Pulitzer. Le classement académique des universités mondiales - Academic Ranking of World Universities - place Berkeley en 2e position pour l'année 2010, devant l'Université Stanford et derrière l'Université Harvard. Les terrains occupés à présent par le campus de Berkeley ont été achetés en 1866 par l'université privée de… *_

Il fit une pause lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes des bâtiments et finit par couper court à cet exposé :

_-Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus, Google vous aidera._

Il sentit le regard surpris et inquiet de ses collègues se poser sur lui – _en temps normal, il aurait été au bout de ses explications et même plus loin _-, mais les ignora, trop préoccupé par les évènements qui allaient bientôt se dérouler. Allait-il devoir le tuer ici ? Allait-il avoir la chance de venir lui rendre visite le soir même, chez lui ? Un frisson de plaisir et d'excitation lui donna la chair de poule lorsqu'il s'imagina en train de le torturer.

Il reconnut avec un certain malaise le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de déboucher… Il aurait pu se promener dans ce bâtiment les yeux fermés.

Soudain, il vit sa cible débouler à l'angle du couloir, sur ses petites jambes rondelettes, le visage luisant, le corps engoncé dans un costume coûteux sur le point de céder, pour venir les accueillir. Spencer posa aussitôt sa main sur sa hanche, juste à côté de son arme, tout en dévisageant le petit homme trapu qui avait pris quelques rides depuis leur dernière rencontre et qui s'avançait vers eux avec un air affable et bienveillant.

_Un monstre se cachait dans cet amas de chair et de gras._

Des tremblements secouèrent légèrement le corps de Reid et il se souvint de toutes les jolies phrases totalement stupides que lui avait servies cet homme à l'air si distingué, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, tellement faible… Sa soi-disant compassion à son égard, après le viol, lorsqu'il lui avait conseillé de se taire et d'accepter l'argent pour aider sa mère…

Un profond dégoût lui retourna l'estomac et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'emparer de son revolver.

_Ce serait trop rapide et prématuré._

Le préfet traversa le couloir par petites foulées rapides et ralentit brusquement en apercevant Reid. Spencer put le voir perdre brutalement toutes ses couleurs et son sourire jovial et faux. Un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme : les rapports de force s'étaient visiblement inversés. Essoufflé et tremblotant, ce tas de graisse au teint livide, se posta devant eux et se présenta, en balbutiant, sans lâcher Reid des yeux :

_-B… Bonjour… Bienvenue à l'Université de Californie … Je… euh… suis Monsieur Curl, je suis le préfet de cette université depuis une trentaine d'années…_

Hotch lui tendit la main pour le saluer et les présenta promptement :

_-Spécial Agent Hotchner, Morgan et le docteur Reid que vous reconnaissez peut-être, puisqu'__il est passé par cet établissement._

Le préfet battit nerveusement des paupières et retroussa ses lèvres pour former un sourire grimaçant :

_-Bien sûr… Tout le monde se rappelle d'un élève aussi doué que Spencer… Je suis… tr__ès heureux de vous revoir ici, monsieur Reid._

Reid savoura le malaise et la panique de sa proie, tout en affichant une expression assez neutre, destinée à ne pas trahir les pulsions qui rendaient sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Le dernier homme qu'il souhaitait faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, se trouvait à portée de main, juste devant lui, totalement inoffensif et désarmé. Spencer attendait le moindre dérapage de sa part, le moindre signe qui indiquerait qu'il allait le trahir et le vendre à ses collègues, pour dégainer. Il répondit, sur un ton poli et calme :

_-Le plaisir est partagé, monsieur._

Les yeux de sa proie tremblaient dans leurs orbites à l'affût de la moindre attaque, du moindre mouvement, de la moindre ruse que pourraient contenir les paroles de Spencer. Hotch, tout en sentant le trouble de son interlocuteur mais sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, continua :

_-Nous travaillons pour le Bureau d'Analyse du Comportement de Quantico, en Virginie. Nous sommes venus vous parler de la série de meurtres qui touchent les environs__ et plus particulièrement de nombreux anciens élèves de l'université de Californie. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que le tueur est l'un de vos anciens élèves… Pouvons-nous vous en parler en privé ?_

A contrecœur, le petit homme trapu lâcha Spencer du regard, pour plonger ses yeux pleins de détresse dans ceux du patron de l'équipe.

_-Oh…__ Je suis au courant effectivement… Quelle tragédie. Enfin, bien sûr, nous pouvons en parler en privé…_

Il déglutit avec difficulté, lança un bref regard à Rossi, puis à Spencer, avant d'ajouter avec empressement et un petit rire légèrement forcé :

_-Mais je ne vous promets pas de me souvenir de tous les élèves… Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de jeunes gens qui sont passés par ici…_

Il les invita à les suivre, tout en gardant une distance respectueuse avec Reid qui avançait nonchalamment, tout en fixant l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde tuer. Etrangement, sa peur s'était évaporée, toute son attention était focalisée sur ce petit homme grassouillet et sur cette arme collée à sa hanche qui exhalait une chaleur étrange, aguichante, qui troublait le creux de ses reins.

Il était désormais dans un état second ou plus rien d'autres ne comptait. Il ignorait éperdument ses collègues et tous les étudiants qui babillaient en passant à côté de lui. Il attendait le moment, _le bon moment_, si du moins il se présentait maintenant… Tout en espérant secrètement que le préfet se garderait de le désigner comme suspect, pour pouvoir revenir par la suite et longuement le torturer.

_C__omme il le méritait, en somme._

Des tonnes de souvenirs plus désagréables les uns que les autres poussaient le jeune agent, d'une part, à vouloir se jeter immédiatement sur cet homme pour en finir et, d'autre part, à souhaiter avoir l'occasion de faire souffrir cet infâme personnage qui l'avait abandonné à son propre sort, qui avait fui ses responsabilités au nom de l'argent et de la réputation de cet établissement. Etablissement qui cachait dans ses fondations, les secrets les plus honteux et inavouables de certains élèves.

Peut-être que la peur d'être arrêté ou descendu sur place s'il révélait les exactions de Rudy et sa meute, ainsi que sa complicité dans toute cette histoire, l'empêcherait de l'ouvrir.

Reid tenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se tenait entre Curl et ses collègues. Le détestable tas de chair, aux lèvres épaisses et répugnantes répondit à une question de Rossi que Spencer n'avait pas écoutée, d'une voix toujours mal-assurée :

_-Eh bien… La plupart des enseignants de l'époque sont décédés - notamment le très regretté historien Paul Jadoul - ou à la retraite… Ceux qui restent, étaient jeunes à l'époque et n'avaient pas forcément beaucoup d'heures de cours avec les victimes…_

Le jeune homme frémit de joie et se retint de justesse d'éclater en hurlements victorieux et bestiaux, trop heureux d'entendre que ce vieux salopard était mort. Il afficha juste un léger sourire que ses collègues ne remarquèrent pas, trop occupés à interroger le préfet.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de celui-ci… Les récompenses, médailles et trophées en tout genre semblaient s'être multipliés de manière exponentielle et recouvraient les étagères et les murs, donnant à la pièce une ambiance assez pompeuse et écrasante.

L'odeur de cuir et de parfum était toujours la même, toujours aussi entêtante et désagréable. Une multitude de souvenirs remontèrent brutalement en Spencer et la voix du préfet résonna dans son esprit, limpide et cruelle :

_« __Beaucoup d'élèves sont victimes de brimades, je le sais… mais il faut que vous appreniez à régler ça par vous-même. Les jeunes doivent apprendre à se défendre contre ce genre de brutes. Ca fait partie des épreuves de la vie… »_

Spencer remarqua à peine ses collègues prendre place sur les sièges en cuir, en face du bureau en chêne massif de Curl, mais les suivit, comme un automate, en grimaçant, la conscience happée par des souvenirs horriblement précis :

_« __Vous devriez tenter d'arrêter d'énerver vos camarades… Vous intégrez, ne plus contredire vos professeurs. Je suis certain que vous vous feriez rapidement des amis. »_

Il entendait les gens parler dans la même pièce que lui, mais n'arrivait plus à les entendre, ni à les voir… Coupé du monde, il se revoyait, alors âgé de seize ans, assis sur ce même siège, brisé par les brimades en tout genre, recevoir les conseils ô combien avisés de ce salopard qui ne vivait que pour fric et le prestige, n'hésitant pas à prendre la défense des pires ordures…

_« __Vous savez, monsieur Clints est quelqu'un de très bien… Je connais ses parents : des gens extraordinaires. Je pense que vous devriez l'éviter et ne plus le… euh… l'inciter à faire ce genre de choses. »_

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Reid et il baissa les yeux, en serrant les poings, tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas attraper son arme et tirer tout azimut pour chasser ces souvenirs et tuer celui qui causait en ce moment-même cette épouvantable torture. Cet homme avait tenté de lui faire porter la culpabilité de ce que lui faisaient subir les autres, jour après jour, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, à n'importe quel endroit… A la place de le protéger et de lui éviter cette terrible et infâme fin, cette souillure du corps et de l'âme… ainsi que la naissance du monstre qui avait désormais pris le contrôle de son être.

Son corps fut parcourut d'un tremblement nerveux. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour se ressaisir, pour suivre à nouveau la conversation, pour repousser les réminiscences et cet omniprésent besoin de tuer.

Le meurtre ne devait pas être trop rapide. _Non. Il devait se contrôler._ Recevoir une balle en pleine tête, c'était une mort bien trop expéditive pour une ordure pareille.

Il entendit au loin, la voix de Rossi s'adresser à lui, au-delà des souvenirs et de sa réflexion :

_-Reid__ ? Reid !_

Hébété, le jeune homme sursauta et posa son regard empli de larmes de rage et de douleur sur lui.

_-__Ou… Oui ? _

Un silence terrible régnait dans la pièce. Avait-il loupé le moment où le préfet le désignait comme le coupable idéal ? Dans le doute, devait-il sortir son arme et tirer dans le tas ?

_Etait-ce le moment ?_

Fébrilement, ses yeux passèrent du visage de Rossi, à celui d'Hotch, en y lisant une certaine incertitude mêlée à une inquiétude bienveillante. Son patron, avec un regard appuyé et sombre, répéta la question qu'il venait apparemment de poser :

_-Je disais, pourrais-tu citer tous les professeurs qui peuvent, selon toi, nous aider à trouver notre homme… Je veux dire, des professeurs assez proches de leurs élèves qui connaissaient assez bien leurs auditoires ?_

Spencer se redressa vivement, remarquant qu'il était prostré, légèrement recroquevillé sur son siège, et aperçut une feuille de papier posée devant lui, indiquant quels professeurs avaient eus ses différentes victimes. Il lança un bref regard empli de colère au préfet qui se trémoussait sur son siège, en évitant désormais son regard, prit la liste et acquiesça lentement en bredouillant :

_-Euh… Oui… Bien sûr…_

Il cita quelques noms, à peu près convaincu que ces personnes n'avaient pas les capacités de se souvenir de l'élèves brillant, mais discret qu'il était et omit ceux qui avaient déjà entendu les sobriquets que les autres élèves lui donnaient ou assisté à des brimades sans intervenir, ne souhaitant pas se mêler de ce genre de « _conflits_ ».

Bien sûr, si ses collègues ne trouvaient encore rien à ce niveau, ils finiraient – _enfin !_ - par le suspecter pour de bon… Mais entre temps, il aurait tué le préfet et rien d'autre ne comptait plus que cette action honorable et juste.

Il reposa la feuille et redressa la tête, sous l'œil attentif et inquiet de ses collègues. Le préfet s'adressa enfin à lui, sur un ton aimable et intéressé :

_-Alors, Monsieur Reid, vous avez décidé, malgré vos trois doctorats, de __« simplement » vous tourner vers le FBI ?_

Surpris par l'audace de ce vieux salopard qui détournait les yeux tout en lui parlant, il mit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de répondre : l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise comme l'indiquaient ses doigts qui pianotaient nerveusement sur son bureau. Cependant, malgré sa terreur, ce type souhaitait discuter avec l'homme qui était prêt à l'abattre ou à le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

Peut-être essayait-il de l'amadouer, de lui rappeler qu'il avait un côté humain et bienveillant, qu'il s'intéressait à lui… Peut-être cet homme tentait-il de toucher le _gentil_ Spencer Reid, sans se rendre compte que ce dernier était _mort_ depuis longtemps déjà… Et que s'il résidait encore un semblant d'humanité en Curl, il n'en subsistait désormais plus une once en Spencer.

Le jeune homme répondit enfin d'une voix calme mais tendue :

_-J'avais envie de « nettoyer » ce monde de toute la crasse qui le recouvre, d'établir un peu de justice… Mon incroyable mémoire m'offre certaines perspectives et capacités très utiles dans mon travail… Comme vous le savez, je n'oublie jamais rien._

La dernière phrase, si elle parut anodine à Hotch et Rossi, sonna comme une menace dans les oreilles du préfet qui se raidit aussitôt sur son siège et se mit à bafouiller :

_-Oh… Oui… Je comprends… Mais n'est-ce pas un travail pénible et difficile ? Je veux dire, à force d'être confronté au mal et aux cadavres, ne perd-on pas une part de son humanité ? Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser les autres__ - ceux qui sont faits pour ça - faire ce genre de boulot… Je pense que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ça, pour toutes ces horreurs… Il faudrait vous pencher sur un « travail » plus calme, sans tous ces meurtres…_

Cette conversation prenait une tournure nouvelle et contenait un double sens que seuls Reid et le préfet étaient aptes à comprendre… L'agneau tentait de raisonner le loup, de lui dire en quoi claquer ses mâchoires d'acier sur sa gorge lui serait néfaste. Spencer sourit cruellement et capta un instant le regard de Curl :

_-C'est un travail pénible, mais gratifiant. J'aime ce travail, même s'il m'a changé. Personne n'est fait pour vivre en transportant avec soi – en soi __– de telles horreurs, mais parfois, la vie vous les impose. Alors, elles s'accrochent à vous, sans que vous ne puissiez les repousser, sans que vous ne puissiez vous en défaire… Et votre unique solution, c'est de faire votre possible pour vous délester d'une partie de cette charge d'horreurs. Mon possible, c'est ce boulot._

Il fit une pause et regarda ses collègues qui suivaient cette conversation avec une perplexité naissante. Spencer poursuivit :

_-Enfin… Je pense que nous devrions parler de ceci à un autre moment. Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons et que nous pourrons en discuter plus calmement._

Le préfet lui lança un regard fiévreux et inquiet, avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

_-Euh… Oui… _

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et regarda les trois hommes à tour de rôle :

_-Nous en avons fini, je présume ? Je vous ai dit que je ne voyais aucun élève capable de__ commettre de telles atrocités…J'ai cependant promis d'envoyer tous les dossiers d'élèves ayant subi des brimades à votre informaticienne…_

Il lut rapidement le nom qu'il avait rapidement griffonné sur la page d'un carnet posé sur son imposant bureau :

_-… Penelope Garcia… Je ne peux __malheureusement pas faire davantage pour vous, ce qui me désole._

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant trembloter la chair qui pendait sous son menton, et leur tendit la main pour les saluer et les congédier.

Hotch se leva et la lui serra formellement :

_-Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération et pour nous avoir consacré un peu de votre précieux temps._

Rossi le salua à son tour en le remerciant. Spencer, quant à lui, se pencha – _fait exceptionnel_ - pour également serrer la main de sa future victime. Il sentit sa paume moite frissonner contre la sienne. Reid lui lança un dernier regard équivoque que ses collègues postés derrière lui ne purent apercevoir :

_-A bientôt, Monsieur. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir._

Les yeux du préfet s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il retira sa main brusquement, comme si elle tenait un serpent et ne répondit vaguement, en bredouillant.

_-Oui… Pareillement…_

Spencer fit demi-tour et suivit ses collègues pour sortir du bureau de Curl. Il marcha lentement à leur côté, en silence, tout en savourant les événements qui venaient de se produire : cette entrevue n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Le préfet n'avait pas vendu la mèche en public et ne l'avait donc pas forcé à l'abattre rapidement, devant ses collègues.

Cependant, il y avait désormais de grandes chances pour que ce salopard tente de prendre la fuite dans les heures qui suivraient cette entrevue – ce qui expliquait son mutisme concernant Reid –… Les chances qu'il le vende, une fois à l'abri de la justice américaine, étaient tout aussi importantes…

_Il allait __donc devoir agir le plus tôt possible…_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_*Informations tirées de l'encyclopédie Wikipédia. _

_Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite... Mercredi, je pars douze jours en Italie. :) Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre... _


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci pour votre patience, votre fidélité et vos reviews! Voici enfin le quatorzième chapitre de la Traque. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le jeune homme marchait imperturbablement à ses côtés, les yeux dans le vide et les traits renfrognés. Il semblait absorbé par une lutte interne qui le rongeait, le happait entièrement… Hotch reporta son attention sur Rossi qui le fixait avec intensité.

_Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer._

Sans broncher, il ouvrit la porte et laissa ses collègues sortir des bâtiments de l'université. Le soleil le força à plisser les yeux et l'air frais balaya ses cheveux. Les cloches du campanile se mirent à sonner dans le ciel azuré et les élèves se mirent à sortir en masse des auditoires pour déjeuner. Hotch était perturbé par cet entretien : visiblement, le préfet leur cachait quelque chose. Une chose dont Spencer semblait être au courant mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur révéler.

Malgré son costume et les puissants rayons du soleil, un frisson parcourut ses membres : il ressentait un profond malaise. Prenant une longue inspiration, il s'adressa au benjamin de l'équipe qui lançait toujours un regard absent sur le campus.

_-Je pense que le préfet nous cache quelque chose : sa façon d'être, de se tenir, l'anxiété dans sa voix… Tout nous indique…_

… _qu'il te craint, Spencer_, finit imperceptiblement une voix dans son esprit. Déstabilisé par cette remarque mentale, il continua :

_-… qu'il sait certaines choses qu'il refuse de nous avouer. Peut-être a-t-il peur des représailles,__ ou peut-être protège-t-il l'université… _

Les yeux mornes de son agent se tournèrent vers lui. L'air absent du jeune homme se transforma brusquement en effarement, puis en une mine sombre et fermée. Sans hésiter et sans détourner son regard électrique et étrangement brillant, Reid acquiesça et continua :

_-Vous avez raison : son attitude était étrange.__ Il faudrait nous pencher plus longuement sur son cas._

Hotch, tout en marchant, attendit la suite, mais son agent n'ajouta rien de plus, calme et sûr de lui. Perturbé par cette maîtrise et par la facilité avec laquelle il avait sorti cette réponse, il poursuivit pour l'inciter à parler :

_-Je pense qu'une partie des gens de l'époque ont été impliqués dans ce qui a poussé notre unsub à tuer toutes ces personnes. Je crois également que __pas mal des témoins des violences qu'il a subies, ont pu se mettre de son côté et souhaiter le protéger, excuser ses actes… Cependant rien n'excuse une telle barbarie._

Les yeux de son agent se posèrent calmement sur lui. Il remarqua un tremblement discret secouer le jeune homme et ses poings se serrer légèrement. Le Reid qu'il connaissait se serait recroquevillé, aurait fui son regard et aurait laissé transparaître la foultitude de sentiments qui le traversait, mais celui qui lui faisait face resta presque imperturbable. Hotch fronça les sourcils et sentit, sur sa droite, le regard de Rossi peser lourdement sur lui.

Certes, Spencer ne pouvait pas être leur tueur puisque Garcia leur avait certifié qu'il avait plusieurs alibis en béton pour les différents meurtres, mais tout semblait indiquer qu'il était impliqué dans cette sordide affaire… Et cette réaction anormale de sa part tendait également à le prouver.

D'une voix neutre et tranquille, même si Hotch crut sentir une tension sous-jacente dans ses propos, Spencer répondit :

_-__Rien n'excuse ceci, effectivement… Et vous avez peut-être raison. En tout cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi Curl protège un assassin : peut-être qu'il trouve que les actes qu'il commet sont justifiés…A nouveau, je pense qu'il faudrait s'intéresser d'un peu plus près au préfet._

Aaron observa le jeune homme détourner la tête, comme si de rien n'était, puis reprendre :

_-Peut-être que __je devrais rester ici pour l'interroger tout seul. Je pense qu'il serait beaucoup plus coopératif avec moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps : il serait certainement plus à l'aise et me parlerait plus facilement…_

Avant qu'Hotch n'ait pu réagir, Rossi secoua vivement la tête et répondit :

_-Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de le brusquer tout de suite. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps avant de revenir à la charge.__ Nous avons semé le doute, il nous suffit désormais d'attendre les fruits…_

Hotch vit le corps de Spencer se crisper violemment et ses mâchoires se contracter.

_-D'accord__, d'accord. Et qu'allons-nous faire, alors ?_

Aaron lança un bref regard à Rossi qui semblait penser exactement comme lui. Ce dernier répondit au jeune homme avant qu'il ne puisse intercepter ce bref accord tacite :

_-On rentre et on fait le point des informations que nous avons obtenues. __Nous demanderons à Garcia de se pencher sur le cas du préfet et nous irons interroger quelques anciens professeurs._

Spencer opina lentement du chef, sans dire un mot, pensif. Hotch observa un instant son expression et vit une profonde douleur déformer ses traits réguliers. Un horrible pincement lui coupa le souffle et il détourna les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'assister à un combat perdu d'avance, à la préparation d'une mise à mort… Et la victime se trouvait en face de lui. Il savait qu'une fois rentrés, Rossi et lui demanderaient à Reid de rendre sa plaque et son arme et qu'ils le conduiraient en salle d'interrogatoire… Et ce, même s'ils venaient de promettre à Spencer qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à cette extrémité.

_Ils allaient à jamais le blesser. _

Sans dire un mot, en restant calme pour ne pas alerter le jeune homme si fragile, il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et s'installa au volant du SUV. Il ajusta le rétroviseur et jeta un coup d'œil à son agent qui venait de s'asseoir à l'arrière avec cette même expression figée de souffrance.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… A rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Spencer semblait être fortement marqué par ces évènements et protégeait un tueur envers et contre tout. _Pourquoi ?_ Par pitié, compassion ? Ou alors fallait-il également fouiller dans la vie du jeune homme pour trouver la clé de cette affaire ?

Qu'avait donc enduré Reid pour en arriver là, pour être méconnaissable, si torturé ? Combien de temps tiendrait-il encore avant d'exploser ? Avait-il _déjà _explosé ?

_Etait-il vraiment impossible qu'il soit leur tueur ?_

Cette dernière question le fit frémir. Cherchant sur le visage de Reid la moindre trace de culpabilité, il se surprit à prier intérieurement pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un abominable cauchemar. Il souhaitait plus que tout se réveiller de cet abominable rêve, retrouver son équipe en parfait état, être loin de tous ces corps et - _pourquoi pas ?_ - être auprès de son fils.

Il ne voulait pas affronter les conséquences et la vérité qui s'imposaient sourdement à sa conscience. Il fixa encore un instant le visage pâle de Reid, ses traits délicats et les profondes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux sombres et agités.

_Reid n'était plus un enfant. Reid était leur nouveau suspect. Reid était peut-être un tueur._

Il capta un instant le regard du jeune homme et détourna aussitôt les yeux pour démarrer. Avant de l'arrêter pour de bon afin de l'interroger, avant de commettre l'irréparable, il devait parler aux autres de ses doutes… Si Rossi le rejoignait visiblement dans son raisonnement, il n'était pas sûr que les autres soient capables d'envisager que leur ami soit le complice de leur tueur, voire – _même si lui-même excluait toujours cette possibilité_ – leur tueur.

_S'il se trompait, __Spencer ne lui pardonnerait jamais._

Il conduisit le plus normalement possible, malgré la tension pesante qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait le jeune homme s'agiter sur son siège, changer d'expression, se tortiller, regarder par la fenêtre, se tordre les mains…Peut-être sentait-il inconsciemment ce qui allait se produire une fois qu'ils seraient au poste, ou alors, peut-être craignait-il autre chose…

_Mais quoi ?_

Les doigts d'Hotch pianotèrent sur le volant, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure à la question… Mais il manquait d'éléments et d'objectivité pour comprendre le comportement du jeune homme. Perturbé, il continua à rouler à vive allure et aperçut bientôt le panneau indiquant la ville de Richmond.

Quels étaient les liens qui unissaient le préfet et Spencer ? Lorsque Curl avait vu Reid, il avait semblé éprouver de la peur… Une peur dont son agent s'était nourri pour asseoir une sorte de supériorité et de maîtrise de lui-même. Jamais il n'avait vu le jeune homme aussi sûr de lui.

Il tenta d'attacher ensemble tous ces éléments sans y parvenir. Il soupira imperceptiblement et essaya en vain de se concentrer sur la route pour se calmer…

_Roger avait apparem__ment eu raison depuis le début_… Ses accusations n'étaient pas dénuées de sens.

Hotch soupira une nouvelle fois, lassé, et lança encore un regard à Reid qui, désormais prostré, fixait un point invisible par la fenêtre, concentré à l'extrême. A ce moment précis, Aaron aurait tout donné pour pouvoir entrer dans son esprit et y lire ses pensées, afin de démêler cette pelote de fils inextricables qui gisait devant ses yeux. Il observa avec intensité le jeune agent, sans arriver à percer cette impassible expression qu'il affichait. Détournant les yeux pour regarder la route, il eut l'étrange impression que son agent n'était plus avec eux et ce, depuis un moment déjà. Frissonnant une nouvelle fois à cette pensée, il continua à rouler, sans dire un mot, crispé.

Les bâtiments de la police se profilèrent dans son champ de vision et il décéléra aussitôt, avant de tourner et d'entrer dans la petite cour réservée aux véhicules des forces de l'ordre. Il remarqua que Morgan et Prentiss étaient déjà de retour.

Il prit une longue inspiration, arrêta le moteur et sortit du SUV. Rossi fit de même, la mine sombre, et Spencer, sans se douter qu'il respirait à ce moment précis ses dernières bouffées d'air frais avant plusieurs heures si pas plus, les suivit et rentra dans les locaux en même temps qu'eux.

Hotch remarqua aussitôt Emily et Derek en pleine discussion avec JJ et quelques policiers, et se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme, en se maîtrisant pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas lui laisser sentir ses propres soupçons :

_-__Reid, va dans le bureau prévenir Garcia et lui demander de faire des recherches sur Curl. Dave, viens avec moi : on va annoncer aux autres ce que nous avons trouvé._

Spencer posa son regard troublé et légèrement angoissé sur lui, mais finit par acquiescer en silence. Aaron se demanda un instant s'il avait compris ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Sans broncher, le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'avança jusqu'à la pièce qui leur était réservée.

Etrangement, Hotch sentit son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme si une part de lui-même souhaitait l'avertir qu'une chose terrible allait arriver. Il resta cependant immobile et refusa de suivre cet instinct primaire qui lui intimait d'arrêter Reid immédiatement.

_Lui et ses collègues devaient d'abord se concerter._

D'un pas résolu, il s'avança vers les autres agents et sentit la main rassurante de Rossi se poser sur son épaule. JJ, Morgan et Prentiss levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers lui et se turent. Les quelques policiers qui revenaient comme ces derniers de la maison d'Harper Hillman, s'en allèrent aussitôt, après avoir salué les agents d'un bref signe de tête. La mine d'Hotch ne laissait rien présumer de bon. Une fois seul avec ses collègues, il s'exprima d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

_-Suite à notre__ entretien avec le préfet, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'interroger Reid. Je suis persuadé qu'il nous cache quelque chose d'important._

Il vit Morgan se raidir et bander tous ses muscles, comme s'il était sur le point de charger :

_-On ne peut pas faire ça__ ! C'est… Reid ! Il n'a rien fait de mal, j'en suis persuadé ! Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous tous sur lui ?_

Aaron lança un regard attristé à son agent qui réagissait plus vraisemblablement avec le cœur qu'avec la raison. Rossi prit aussitôt la parole :

_-Je sais que c'est difficile… J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à croire que Reid soit mêlé à toute cette affaire mais son comportement indique clairement qu'il protège le tueur._

L'agent de liaison secoua la tête et sourit avec difficulté, affichant ainsi une grimace douloureuse :

_-Protéger un tueur ? Spencer ? Non… C'est impossible… Il ne sait même pas mentir correctement lorsqu'il fait quelque chose de travers. Comment pourrait-il travailler ici, parmi des profileurs tout en cachant sa propre implication dans une série de meurtres ? C'est totalement absurde…_

Emily se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses collègues avec une certaine honte, avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

_-__Reid a beaucoup changé. Si à nos yeux, il reste toujours le bébé que tout le monde veut protéger, il est désormais un adulte…et est capable de commettre de bonnes comme de mauvaises actions. Regardons les faits… Il nous a envoyés sur la piste d'Harper Hillman, nous a baladés sur son cas… Et finalement, nous sommes tombés sur une nouvelle victime et non sur notre tueur. De plus, il se comporte étrangement et a disparu le soir du dernier meurtre… Si nous n'étions pas ses amis, ses collègues, si nous ne le connaissions pas, que dirions-nous de ce jeune homme perturbé qui a eu une enfance difficile et qui a été en contact avec les victimes de notre unsub ?_

Après avoir avalé sa salive avec difficulté, la mine sombre, Hotch répondit d'une voix sourde et étranglée :

_-Qu'il est le suspect idéal._

Morgan émit un grondement sourd et secoua la tête :

_-Mais le fait est que nous CONNAISSONS Reid et que nous savons pertinemment qu'il est physiquement incapable de commettre ce genre de choses… Qui plus est, il n'a pas l'âme d'un tueur et il a plusieurs alibis._

Rossi acquiesça pensivement et leva les mains pour apaiser Derek :

_-Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une simple__ hypothèse : puisque certains éléments infirment cette thèse et que d'autres l'appuient, nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de nous. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait tué toutes ces personnes, mais il est indéniable qu'il connaît le tueur… C'est pourquoi, il est nécessaire de l'interroger._

Morgan afficha une mine dégoûtée et recula de quelques pas :

_-Vous êtes devenus totalement fous. Vous avez trop écouté ce con__nard de Roger…_

Les larmes aux yeux, JJ prit une seconde fois la parole :

_-Et s'il n'a vraiment rien fait ? Vous imaginez ce que…__comment… il va le prendre ? Mon Dieu… Comment en sommes-nous arrivés à le suspecter ?_

Prentiss, parfaitement maîtresse de ses émotions, prit le bras de JJ pour la réconforter et répondit d'une voix douce :

_-Quoiqu'il arrive, Reid reste notre ami et collègue : nous sommes en mesure de le comprendre… Nous devons chercher ce qui l'a poussé à agir de la sorte pour l'aider__ à… _

Derek émit un sifflement rageur et la coupa brusquement :

_-Comment pouvez-vous __clamer que Reid est un criminel ? Et… où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela dans son dos ? Il a le droit de savoir que vous le prenez presque pour un tueur en série !_

Hotch, immobile, lança un regard glacial à Morgan.

_-__Morgan, calme-toi. Je l'ai envoyé dans notre local afin qu'il demande à Garcia d'effectuer des recherches sur le préfet qui est notre second suspect. Il en sait tout autant que Reid et semblait assez intimidé par notre présence… Enfin, par la présence de Reid qui…_

Derek ne le laissa pas finir et contourna vivement le petit groupe, avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la pièce qui leur était réservée en criant de rage :

_-Et pourquoi on ne l'interroge pas, lui, à la place de Reid… ?_

Sous le regard ébahi des officiers de police, témoins de la scène, Hotch tourna les talons et le suivit pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte. Morgan bien plus rapide que lui, s'empara de la poignée et ouvrit brusquement la porte… Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur le pas de celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés, dans un silence inquiet et lourd de sens.

_La pièce était vide…_

Une fenêtre grand-ouverte laissait entrer un vent frais et iodé. Quelques rayons de soleil ricochaient sur un petit objet doré, gisant sur le large bureau.

_L__'insigne de Spencer._

* * *

_Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps._

Paniqués, ses yeux parcouraient fébrilement la pièce. S'il s'enfuyait maintenant, ses collègues le prendraient aussitôt en chasse et sauraient assez rapidement où le trouver. Mais s'il restait et appelait gentiment Garcia, la vérité allait éclater au grand jour, comme une bombe… Qui plus est, s'il patientait encore, Curl risquait de s'envoler pour une destination paradisiaque et d'être ainsi à l'abri de sa vengeance.

_Il ne pouvait plus attendre._

Un frisson nerveux et douloureux le secoua lorsqu'il se remémora le regard sombre d'Hotch le scruter, dans la voiture. Non, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps… Son image d'agent parfait, gentil et inoffensif s'effritait de minute en minute et allait très bientôt voler en éclats.

_S'enfuir._

Les images du viol, du préfet et du regard déçu de sa mère brouillèrent un instant sa vue et lui scièrent les jambes. Il tomba au sol en gémissant, plié en deux par la douleur. Le seul remède à ce mal grandissant était de faire couler le sang et d'en finir…

_Se lever, partir, tuer._

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler légèrement tandis que ses jambes obéissaient à cet instinct, à cette soif de vengeance, de sang. Il se releva doucement, puis, d'un pas encore hésitant, s'approcha de la table, passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et émit une petite plainte déchirante.

_Se détacher d'eux. Se détacher de tout. Accomplir sa mission_.

Ses doigts parcoururent fiévreusement son torse et descendirent jusqu'à sa ceinture, avant de s'emparer de la petite plaque dorée qu'il arborait autrefois avec fierté.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'avait d'importance… _Il n'était plus un agent du FBI. _

_Il n'était même plus Spencer Reid._

Il arracha d'un geste sec son insigne et la posa sur le bureau couvert de dossiers… Le visage d'Alexa Lisben tourné vers lui attira son attention… Sa victime le fixait de l'au-delà à travers de lugubres photos. Il observa un instant ses traits parfaits, son visage livide et le sang qui couvrait son corps, puis se ressaisit et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit en silence et se hissa doucement. Un horrible mal de tête lui brûlait le crâne et les rétines et son ventre semblait s'être transformé en un énorme nœud, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son désir de tuer.

En tremblant, il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, regarda un instant le sol, un bon mètre en dessous de lui puis se laissa lourdement tomber à terre. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment l'allée, mais il sentit à peine la douleur, tellement tous ses sens étaient tournés vers sa future victime, vers le plaisir et la sérénité qu'elle allait lui procurer.

Sonné par cette petite, chute, il se redressa difficilement et épousseta rapidement ses vêtements couverts de gravier et de sable. Il sentit soudainement sa respiration devenir erratique et son cœur s'emballer : l'adrénaline montait.

_Il était en cavale._

Malgré sa vue brouillée par la douleur, avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir, il se mit à courir dehors, à toute allure. Sans hésiter, il contourna le bâtiment en priant pour ne pas être vu de l'intérieur par les flics ou ses collègues et s'élança vers un SUV.

D'un geste maladroit, il tenta de prendre le trousseau de clés qui se trouvait dans sa poche, mais le lâcha aussitôt. Il s'écrasa dans la poussière dans un petit bruit métallique qui fit frémir le jeune homme. Spencer se pencha vivement pour le ramasser et déverrouilla les portières. Il entendit soudainement une voix l'interpeller quelques mètres derrière lui :

_-Un problème, monsieur ?_

Il se raidit aussitôt, posa la main sur son arme et se tourna lentement vers un flic à l'air jovial.

_-Vous n'avez pas l'air très doué avec ces clés… Vous êtes du FBI ?_

Sa paume collée à son arme devint moite. Tirer sur cet idiot ne ferait qu'alerter ses collègues, alors qu'il devait partir discrètement, sans se faire remarquer. Avec un sourire forcé, le corps tendu à l'extrême, Reid finit donc par acquiescer et tenta de se débarrasser de cet imprudent qui jouait avec ses nerfs :

_-Je suis maladroit. Oui… Et je suis pressé._

Le policier opina, tout en lui souriant franchement :

_-Ah, okay… Juste une question : c'est pas trop difficile de travailler pour le FBI ? J'veux dire vous voyez un tas trucs horribles, non ?_

Spencer lança un regard anxieux à l'énorme bâtiment qui faisait dos à cet idiot patenté, craignant que son brusque départ ait déjà été remarqué par les autres : plus il restait ici, plus ses chances de parvenir jusqu'à Curl étaient minces. Sa main se resserra autour de la crosse de son revolver, instinctivement.

_-Non. On s'habitue. On y prend goût, même. Au revoir._

Il ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et s'installa au volant, devant l'air étonné du flic qui resta figé au milieu de la cour, sans comprendre qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à peu de choses. Reid démarra alors brusquement et quitta l'enceinte du poste de police de Richmond avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit.

Tout en conduisant, il arracha le GPS et l'émetteur attachés au tableau de bord qui auraient pu permettre à Garcia de suivre sa trace. Il baissa ensuite la vitre et balança sans hésiter son portable sur la route.

Il était désormais intraçable.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et ses dents se serrèrent violement, tandis qu'il dépassait à toute allure des dizaines d'automobilistes afin de quitter cette ville et de rejoindre sa victime.

Il se doutait que le préfet ne se trouvait plus à l'université et savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas non plus retourné auprès de sa charmante épouse et de leurs trois enfants.

_Non._

Pour l'avoir suivi plusieurs fois lors de précédentes « _excursions_ » dans les alentours, il savait où se rendrait cette enflure pour plier bagages…

_Ses mains__ posées sur le volant se mirent à trembler de peur, d'excitation et de froid._

Glacé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, il dépassa le panneau qui lui annonçait qu'il quittait la ville de Richmond, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil derrière lui…

_Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute, non pas ce week-end, mais le prochain car j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment... Il sera assez sanglant, donc déconseillé aux plus jeunes. Il s'agira vraisemblablement de l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction._

_Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos impressions... ! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci pour votre patience! Voici le chapitre 15... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Un vent sec s'engouffrait violemment dans l'habitacle d'une voiture banalisée qui fonçait à toute allure sous un soleil de plomb. L'homme au volant suivait des yeux un gros véhicule noir qui, depuis une cinquantaine de kilomètres, roulait à vive allure, évitant soigneusement les autoroutes et les chemins fortement fréquentés. Le conducteur n'avait visiblement pas encore remarqué sa présence, du moins, il l'espérait.

Roger serra un peu plus les poings autour de son volant, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses ongles et son estomac n'était plus qu'une boule de nœuds inextricables.

_Il jubilait littéralement._

Lorsqu'il avait vu Spencer Reid sortir par l'arrière du poste de police et se précipiter vers l'un des véhicules rangés sur le parking, son instinct de prédateur s'était réveillé. Il avait flairé la peur du jeune homme, sa panique et sa détermination.

Il allait forcément faire quelque chose de grave. Peut-être allait-il rejoindre son complice afin de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, la dernière personne en état de les faire tomber ?

Sans hésiter, Roger était alors monté dans une voiture banalisée et l'avait suivi, tout en gardant ses distances. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu jeter sur la route ce qui ressemblait à un GPS et à un téléphone portable, il avait senti l'adrénaline le submerger. Le sentiment que le jeune homme allait commettre une action honteuse et horrible s'était alors transformé en certitude. Dans peu de temps, il allait découvrir ce que cet homme à l'apparence fragile et inoffensive lui cachait depuis le début.

Il frémit légèrement et laissa ses doigts pianoter sur le volant, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Il pouvait facilement imaginer tout ce qui les attendait au bout de cette route ensoleillée : nouveaux cadavres, complice, future victime…

L'inspecteur se plaisait également à se représenter la scène finale de cette histoire… _Lui, surgissant de nulle part pour arrêter ceux qui terrorisaient tout l'Etat depuis des mois._ En effet, il ne doutait pas un instant que les suspects soient au moins au nombre de deux : Reid, pour d'obscures raisons, était sans doute le cerveau de l'opération et son complice mettait à exécution ses plans de dégénéré.

Malgré tous ses efforts et ses premières impressions concernant le jeune homme, il ne le voyait pas maîtriser un homme aussi imposant que Rudy Clints, ni même se salir les mains… De plus, les alibis du jeune homme tendaient à prouver qu'il n'était pas le tueur, même si Roger se méfiait des informations fournies par les profileurs.

Un rictus apparut furtivement sur le visage de l'inspecteur, lorsqu'il imagina son nom, en première page des journaux, pour avoir arrêté un membre du FBI et ce, grâce à « _son courage exemplaire et sa perspicacité_ »… Perspicacité qui avait cruellement fait défaut à cette bande d'idiots envoyés par le gouvernement.

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et il serra brusquement les dents en pensant à ces agents qu'on lui avait mis dans les pieds. Ces idiots avaient réellement cru qu'ils allaient pouvoir marcher sur ses plates bandes et résoudre cette enquête seuls, en se passant de ses services… _Quelle tête allaient-ils tirer lorsqu'il les appellerait pour venir chercher leur collègue, arrêté par ses soins ?_ Un intense plaisir l'électrisa à cette pensée et le calma légèrement. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines et sèches.

Cependant, il devait admettre que, sans l'arrivée de ces agents, il ne serait sans doute pas en train de poursuivre le _docteur Spencer Reid_ sur une petite route isolée.

Ainsi, à contrecœur, il était contraint de reconnaître que la venue de ces parasites lui avait permis de donner un souffle nouveau à son enquête et même, de lui apporter l'un des coupables sur un plateau d'argent. Il sourit à nouveau distraitement, les narines tremblantes d'envie et d'impatience.

_Maintenant, à__ lui la gloire et non à ces bouffons aveugles…_

Soudain, son téléphone portable sonna une fois de plus dans sa poche. Il lâcha un juron sonore et le prit pour lire le nom de l'appelant. Il grogna en voyant qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de la personne qu'il abhorrait plus que tout : « _Aaron Hotchner_ ». C'était le troisième appel depuis son départ du poste de police… Mais Roger s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, de peur de devoir dévoiler son actuelle filature et de voir le mérite de cette entreprise – _voire l'entreprise elle-même_ - lui échapper… Bien sûr, d'un autre côté, il était intrigué par ces appels insistants et peut-être avant-coureurs de graves évènements, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer sa chance de rendre lui-même la justice et d'en tirer tout le profit. Il éteignit le portable qui émettait toujours une musique agaçante et le jeta sur le siège passager avec mépris.

Il ne l'ouvrirait à nouveau que lorsqu'il aurait résolu cette affaire.

Il poussa un soupir nerveux et leva les yeux vers la route. Il aperçut avec horreur, à quelques mètres de lui, le pare-choc arrière du SUV et freina brusquement en jurant, manquant de peu de renter dans l'énorme véhicule. _Pourquoi Reid avait-il ralenti à ce point ?_ La route qui se profilait en ligne droite n'était en rien accidentée et il n'y avait aucune priorité, aucune autre route qui débouchait sur celle-ci.

Le cœur de l'inspecteur manqua un battement et sa respiration devint sifflante. Ses mains fermement agrippées au volant se mirent à trembler légèrement : était-ce ainsi que devait se finir cette filature ? _Sur un échec lamentable ?_

Il secoua vivement la tête pour se reprendre et, priant pour ne pas avoir été démasqué, il prit une allure assez lente pour laisser une plus grande distance de sécurité entre le SUV et lui. _Entre la proie et le chasseur._

Nerveusement, il nota que la voiture en face de lui n'arrêtait pas de décélérer. Ses rêvasseries avaient-elles causé cet étrange comportement de la part de son suspect ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'il le suivait durant cette petite minute de distraction ? _L'avait-il reconnu ?_

_Sans doute._ Sinon, pourquoi roulerait-il subitement à une trentaine de kilomètres à l'heure ?

Roger fronça les sourcils et s'invectiva mentalement pour ce manque de professionnalisme : il avait sérieusement manqué de concentration. Il ralentit encore pour se mettre à la même vitesse que le SUV qui n'était désormais plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa propre voiture et qui roulait très lentement, semblant hésiter, tout comme lui-même, sur la marche à suivre.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front, tandis que, crispé, il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le visage du jeune homme dans le rétroviseur du SUV. Il ne vit qu'une forme sombre et indistincte, mais eut l'impression de soutenir un instant son regard. Il sentit plus qu'il n'aperçut les yeux du jeune homme le détailler et le jauger.

Clairement, Reid n'allait plus le mener jusqu'à son complice ou autres… Mais d'un autre côté, son agitation et sa fébrilité indiquaient qu'il avait quitté ses collègues dans l'urgence. Il ne pouvait donc sans doute pas faire demi-tour, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait le semer sur cette route déserte et rectiligne.

_Il était coincé et donc à sa merci._

Roger déglutit avec difficulté, déçu par cette fin bien moins glorieuse que dans son esprit, et chercha la meilleure alternative à cet échec. Il pouvait facilement l'arrêter pour excès de vitesse, le ramener au poste et l'interroger… Mais les collègues du morveux allaient forcément s'en mêler et l'empêcher de lui tirer les vers du nez _à sa manière_.

Ou alors, il pouvait le forcer à se garer sur l'accotement, l'arrêter et l'emmener un peu plus loin pour l'interroger tranquillement. Une fois sa destination révélée grâce à _quelques moyens de pression_, il l'y emmènerait et arrêterait son complice.

Cette solution, à la limite de légalité, lui plût aussitôt. Cette minute de distraction ne pouvait le faire passer à côté d'une telle arrestation et de la gloire…

Concentré à l'extrême sur la suite des évènements, il sentit vaguement une veine battre violemment dans son cou, pulsant l'adrénaline dans tout son corps. Sa respiration était devenue difficile.

_Il était si proche du but._

Sans hésiter, il mit son clignoteur et se déporta sur la gauche afin de rouler sur l'autre bande, en accélérant légèrement pour se mettre à côté du SUV. Il riva aussitôt son regard sur l'autre conducteur. Le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui, le visage fermé, étonnement calme.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara doucement de l'inspecteur, tenaillant ses entrailles d'une manière désagréable.

Roger décida d'ignorer ce déplaisant sentiment et klaxonna une fois pour attirer l'attention de son suspect. Celui-ci ne broncha pas dans l'habitacle, mais ralentit encore avant de se ranger tranquillement sur le bas-côté, avec résignation. Ce calme et cette attitude consentante troublèrent l'inspecteur dont les mains devenaient moites : il aurait cru que Reid serait plus récalcitrant, vu son actuelle position. Roger chassa aussitôt cette pensée et nota mentalement les buissons épais au bord de la route qui pourraient facilement les cacher de possibles témoins. Il se rangea à son tour sur l'accotement, à une dizaine de mètres de son suspect, et arrêta le moteur de sa voiture.

Il prit une profonde et douloureuse inspiration avant de sortir son arme, de vérifier rapidement le chargeur et d'ouvrir la portière. Une odeur de bitume fondu et de poussière l'assaillit et lui donna un bref vertige. Il secoua la tête et sortit agilement de son véhicule, arme au point. Il pointa le canon noir et brillant vers le SUV. Sa poigne était ferme, résolue, même si doucement il sentait l'excitation et la peur se confondre dans la moindre de ces cellules, électrisant ses membres et ses sens.

Un faible tremblement le parcourut lorsqu'il vit que le jeune agent ne bougeait pas, assis bien droit dans le SUV. L'inspecteur s'avança doucement vers le véhicule à l'arrêt, tout en jetant anxieusement un coup d'œil à la route. Sa respiration rapide s'emballa de plus belle. Ils étaient seuls, au milieu de nulle part, à une dizaine de kilomètre du Mont Diablo qui les surplombait silencieusement, dressé sous un soleil écrasant.

Quelques criquets se hasardèrent à déranger le silence qui pesait lourdement sur cette route, pendant que les battements du cœur de Roger résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne.

Il prit une nouvelle et pénible inspiration et cria à l'égard de l'agent qui lui faisait face dans le SUV :

_-Sors tout de suite de ce véhicule, les mains derrière la tête !_

Sa voix résonna dans les plaines clairsemées de pins, d'arbustes et d'herbes séchées qui prenaient racines dans une terre jaune et craquelée. La langue de l'inspecteur était pâteuse, collée à son palais et des grains de sables crissaient sous ses dents.

Quelques interminables secondes passèrent avant que le jeune homme n'obéisse et sorte lentement de son énorme voiture, les mains plaquées sur son crâne. Il semblait tendu, mais calme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et son visage était plus fermé que jamais. Il s'avança lentement dans sa direction, sans dire un mot, tout en plongeant son regard sombre et menaçant dans le sien.

Malgré la chaleur, un nouveau frisson parcourut l'inspecteur et son arme vacilla un instant sous le soleil. C'était l'arrestation la plus étrange de toute sa carrière : jamais un suspect n'était resté aussi tranquille, aussi impassible. Le silence et le calme étaient d'ailleurs bien plus inquiétants que les cris et l'agitation habituels.

D'un revers de manche, Roger essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front et s'adressa nerveusement au jeune homme qui avançait toujours lentement et inexorablement vers lui :

_-Arrête-toi. __Prends ton arme avec ta main gauche et jette-la à terre._

Spencer cligna des yeux à cause de la luminosité et se résigna à suivre ses consignes, docilement. Il écarta sa main gauche de sa tête, la descendit lentement vers sa ceinture et attrapa son arme du bout des doigts. Sa main trembla légèrement, hésitante, effleurant son revolver toujours fourré dans son étui.

_-__Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je t'abats comme un chien, compris ? Jette cette arme immédiatement !_

La peur consumait son assurance et son excitation phagocytait ces pensées. Sans dire un mot, le jeune agent le fixa avec arrogance, sortit son arme lentement, du bout de ses longs doigts fins et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Un petit bruit métallique résonna dans l'endroit désert, lorsqu'elle toucha le sol et souleva un petit nuage de poussière. Reid regarda un instant l'arme avec une pointe d'amertume, avant de placer à nouveau sa main gauche derrière sa tête et de détailler l'inspecteur.

Mal à l'aise, Roger tenta d'avaler un peu de salive, mais sa gorge était aussi sèche que la terre qui les entourait.

_-Recule !_

Sa voix enrouée se perdit dans l'immensité de l'endroit. Reid fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en le fixant avec un air de défi, un faible sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres. Cette expression glaça l'inspecteur qui s'emporta avec véhémence :

_-Plus loin, sale dégénéré ! Dégage !_

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt son sourire et recula un peu plus, sans dire un mot. Roger s'avança alors vivement vers l'arme, la ramassa et la fourra dans sa poche, sans quitter son suspect des yeux. Il se releva brusquement et lui indiqua le fossé et les buissons légèrement rabougris.

_-Descends. Tout de suite !_

Le jeune homme posa un regard interrogateur sur lui, mais ne résista pas. Il se dirigea vers le fossé rempli de déchets et d'herbes séchées, tout en regardant Roger dans les yeux, et le descendit sans broncher. Roger, légèrement rassuré par l'obéissance et la vulnérabilité de son suspect, le suivit rapidement.

_-__Traverse les buissons._

Le jeune homme lui lança un nouveau regard surpris et se décida enfin à prononcer quelques mots d'une voix calme et étrangement grave.

_-Pourquoi ? Pour me mettre un procès verbal pour excès de vitesse ? Vous avez vraiment besoin d'être derrière des buissons pour ça ?_

Le jeune homme pencha innocemment la tête et le dévisagea. Roger sentit la colère et l'impatience rompre la peur qui le tenaillait, comme une vague déferlante fait sauter un barrage. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et tous ses muscles se bandèrent brusquement. Il grogna et poussa violemment le jeune homme qui s'effondra dans les buissons épineux.

_-Avance, sale morveux__ de merde ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi on en est là ! Et remets tes mains derrière ta grosse tête, ou je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux._

Le jeune homme, à moitié étendu sur les buissons, poussa une légère plainte, la peau déchirée de partout par les branchages et les épines. Il jeta un regard noir à Roger, puis se releva difficilement, le visage et les mains couverts d'égratignures. Il posa à nouveau aussitôt ses mains sur son crâne, tout en observant Roger. Il fit ensuite quelques pas de côté, en chancelant, puis se fraya un passage entre deux plus petits arbustes pour déboucher sur une plaine assez dégagée dominée par le Mont Diablo.

Roger le suivit sans une once d'hésitation et sortit discrètement sa matraque.

_-Arrête-toi._

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, relativement calmement… Cependant, l'inspecteur pouvait sentir une certaine tension émaner de son corps. Lentement, comme un prédateur, il tourna autour de lui et se plaça dans son dos. Il approcha son visage couvert de sueur tout près de l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

_-Où allais-tu ?_

Reid resta muet et immobile. A quelques mètres d'eux, sur la route, une voiture passa à toute allure sans s'arrêter. Un courant d'air parsemé de grains de poussière vola dans leur direction, puis le silence reprit ses droits. Roger respirait bruyamment, le nez presque plaqué contre le cou du jeune homme.

_-Je sais que tu es impliqué dans tout ça. J'ai fait des recherches… Tu étais en vacances à chacun des meurtres…__Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas… Et maintenant, tu fuis tes collègues._

Un imperceptible tremblement parcourut le corps de son suspect, mais celui-ci garda le silence. Une sorte de toute-puissance s'emparait lentement de Roger et se louvoyait dans ses membres. Il avait parfaitement le contrôle de la situation : il la dominait.

_-Je sais que tu as un complice. Dis-moi de qui il s'agit…_

Menaçant, il laissa doucement sa matraque glisser le long du dos du jeune homme qui tremblait contre lui, descendit encore un peu… Puis, sans crier gare, lui asséna un violent coup dans les rotules. Reid poussa un cri de douleur et tomba sur le sol à genoux, dans un nuage de poussière. Roger sourit cruellement et fit face à son frêle suspect qui gardait la tête baissée, à terre, les mains toujours plaquées sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_-Tu es bien trop faible pour avoir tué toutes ces personnes… et bien trop intelligent._

Il rangea son arme pour mieux pouvoir tenir la matraque : de toute manière, il pouvait maîtriser le jeune homme très aisément. Il essuya une seconde fois son front couvert de sueur et désormais de crasse, puis plaça le bout de sa matraque sous le menton de Reid, pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers lui. Etrangement, malgré les larmes et le sang qui maculaient son visage, son regard était franc et sûr de lui.

Cette attitude, cette arrogance déstabilisèrent Roger qui sentit à nouveau la panique l'emporter. _Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Qui avait-il en face de lui ? Où était passé l'agent qui fuyait son regard et les confrontations ?_

Tandis qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, un vague sourire satisfait et moqueur éclaira le visage crasseux du jeune homme. Une bouffée de rage emplit brusquement le torse de Roger.

_Ce dégénéré, cette crevure se foutait de sa gueule. __Il osait… alors qu'il était soumis… !_

L'inspecteur émit alors un sifflement rageur et le frappa violemment à la tête. Un bruit mat retentit dans la plaine déserte et fut aussitôt suivi par un éclat de rire.

Roger posa un regard hébété sur le jeune homme qui saignait désormais abondamment au niveau de la tempe gauche et qui était parcouru d'un rire nerveux et spasmodique. Son corps se crispa brusquement et la colère éclata en petites bulles violacées sous ses yeux.

_Ce fils de pute se moquait de lui. Il gâchait tous ses plans, tous ses rêves__…_

Pris d'une impulsion, il fondit à nouveau sur Reid, le souleva brusquement du sol par les aisselles et le secoua en hurlant :

_-POURQUOI __RIS-TU?_

Exaspéré et submergé par la haine, il le jeta violemment au sol. Mais le rire énervant et fou continua à agiter le frêle corps étendu dans la poussière. Roger poussa un cri de rage, incapable de comprendre ce qui poussait ce taré à rire de cette situation épouvantable.

L'inspecteur tenta de respirer, de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce caquètement saccadé, afin de reprendre en main cet interrogatoire musclé. En tremblant de rage et de panique, il fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda le vaste paysage…

_Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? _

L'inspecteur se frotta nerveusement les tempes, pris de vertiges et d'épouvantables maux de tête qui martelaient son crâne sur le rythme des spasmes du jeune homme. Perdu, il émit un sifflement de colère, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol pour reprendre tout à fait ses esprits : battre à mort son suspect n'était pas la solution. Il ferma un instant les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

_Peut-être dev__rait-il appeler du renfort… _

Le rire irritant sembla doucement s'éteindre dans la gorge de son suspect... Roger rouvrit les yeux et regarda désespérément l'amas de chair qui tremblotait encore doucement, plaqué au sol, le visage tourné vers la terre. La situation lui échappait. Quelque chose clochait avec ce type.

_Mais quoi ?_

Un horrible frisson remonta le long de son échine en écho à cette question, mais il ne put trouver une réponse correcte.

La peur montait à nouveau en lui et ses rêves de gloire lui glissaient entre les doigts. Il fallait qu'il passe les menottes à ce fou et qu'il le ramène au poste : il n'allait rien pouvoir tirer de lui, de toute manière… Et son instinct lui sommait de ne pas rester seul avec lui.

Il lança un regard méfiant au jeune homme qui se calmait doucement, partagé entre quelques derniers éclats de rire et quelques soubresauts douloureux. Il avait la désagréable impression que cette folie était bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Fébrilement, il rangea sa matraque et reprit son arme, puis s'approcha du jeune homme toujours étendu à terre.

Sa voix hésitante résonna faiblement à ses propres oreilles, comme si elle venait de très loin :

_-Relève-toi et garde tes mains derrière la tête._

Il entendait son cœur vibrer dans l'air étouffant et pulser le sang bien trop vite dans ses veines. Il se sentait comme dans un mauvais rêve qui s'éternisait et qui allait forcément se finir d'une manière horrible.

Le jeune homme roula sur le côté et se mit sur les genoux en vacillant, la mine sombre. Roger eut un hoquet surpris en voyant son air déterminé et grave : toute trace d'hilarité s'était évaporée en moins d'une seconde.

Profitant de son hébètement, le jeune homme au visage couvert de terre, de sang et de larmes leva les yeux vers lui et s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid et détaché :

_-Je n'ai pas de complice…_

A moitié effrayé et abasourdi, Roger grommela vaguement une réponse, tout en attrapant ses menottes :

_-Oui, c'est ça… Ne bouge pas. Je vais te mettre __ceci aux poignets et te ramener auprès de tes collègues._

L'inspecteur ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retrouver la civilisation et ne plus être seul avec cet homme. Reid n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre et continua, sur le même ton, en baissant légèrement les yeux :

_-Je suis le seul responsable de cette œuvre inachevée… Je les ai tous forcés à s'infliger un juste châtiment… Chacun sa façon de faire la justice n'est-ce pas ?_

Roger se figea sur place, comme paralysé, placé juste derrière Reid. Ses pensées se bousculèrent brusquement dans sa tête. _Ces aveux étaient-ils sincères ? Etait-il réellement en face du tueur ?_ Son arme trembla violemment dans ses mains moites.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, les pupilles contractées à l'extrême, et sourit distraitement :

_- Moi, la mienne passe par l'élimination des obstacles et de ceux qui ont gâché ma vie. Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, inspecteur… Mais je dois admettre que vous êtes plutôt doué. Si vous l'aviez été__ un peu moins, je pense que vous auriez eu une longue et heureuse vie._

Avant même d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, Roger aperçut un faible éclat argenté dans la manche de la chemise de son suspect, puis une douleur lui transperça le poignet. Il lâcha son arme en hurlant de douleur et sentit une masse fondre sur lui et le renverser.

Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et le ciel bleu se voila un instant avant de réapparaître, plus clair et aveuglant que jamais. Il aperçut une forme se pencher sur lui et une intense brûlure glaciale lui mordit le cou. Il sentit des flots chauds se déverser sur sa poitrine sur le rythme des battements erratiques de son cœur.

Il tendit les mains pour se défendre, mais reçut aussitôt un coup de couteau dans le ventre. La lame rouge s'enfonça allègrement en lui, à plusieurs reprises, réduisant ses entrailles en charpies.

_La douleur était atroce, innommable…_

Perdu dans sa souffrance, il entendit au loin une voiture, sur la route et émit un faible gargouillis noyé par le sang qui remontait dans sa bouche.

Mais personne n'entendit ce cri étouffé… et le silence revint.

Hébété, il lança un regard déjà plus ou moins vide à Reid qui, couvert de sang, se nourrissait de son agonie en haletant de plaisir. L'image chavira doucement et les yeux de Roger se figèrent sur son bourreau.

Une longue minute passa… Les criquets chantèrent de plus belle, le soleil ne faiblit pas et le Mont Diablo observa silencieusement la scène.

Spencer maculé de sang se releva doucement et inspira profondément. Il avait un goût de fer en bouche.

_Son propre sang ? Celui de l'inspecteur ? Impossible à dire._

Il observa quelques secondes le cadavre mutilé de Roger et afficha un instant un sourire absent, le corps frémissant de plaisir. Il attendit d'avoir puisé de son œuvre les derniers vestiges de plaisir, puis, lentement, comme un automate, il contourna le corps et reprit son arme qui se trouvait dans la poche l'inspecteur. Il la remit calmement dans son étui, sans trembler, puis se dirigea vers la route, tout en serrant fermement le couteau poisseux entre ses mains. Il traversa les buissons et gravit le fossé sans la moindre difficulté pour rejoindre sa voiture.

_Il ne ressentait rien_. Juste quelques brides d'excitation, d'impatience et de colère.

En silence, il monta dans sa voiture, posa le couteau sur le siège passager. Il s'essuya prestement le visage avec un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans sa poche et qui avait été remarquablement épargné par cette effusion d'hémoglobine, puis le rangea dans la boîte à gants. Parfaitement calme, il redémarra et reprit la route comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

_Un flic était un homme. Tuer un flic n'était donc pas si difficile… En fait, c'était tout aussi jouissif que d'ôter la vie à l'une de ses ordures._

Ce mot réveilla en lui l'appétit de tuer, l'impatience, la haine… Le visage du préfet dansa furtivement devant ses yeux et il serra violemment les dents en rugissant de colère. Son mal de tête éclata à nouveau dans son crâne et son estomac se noua brusquement.

Cette histoire allait bientôt se terminer… Seuls quelques kilomètres le séparaient encore de sa victime.

_Et plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_La suite arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Je pense qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à estimer. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Quelques longues secondes s'égrenèrent dans un silence complet et glacial. Les tentures voletaient allègrement sous leurs yeux et laissaient quelques rayons de soleil entrer de la pièce et rebondir sur l'insigne négligemment posée sur la table, à côté de macabres photos.

Paralysé, Morgan fixait ce spectacle étrange et inattendu. Il était pris de vertiges et de nausées. Il avait l'impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds… Il ne pouvait pas croire que Reid s'était enfui. Les avait-il entendus débattre de son cas ? Avait-il pris peur ?

_Ou ses collègues avaient-ils raison ?_

Derek serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. La surprise phagocytait ses pensées et rongeait les quelques limbes de sang-froid qui lui restaient. Il entendit vaguement la voix nerveuse d'Hotch et se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Il tenait son téléphone en main et tremblait violemment. Morgan leva les yeux et lut, pour la première fois de sa carrière, de la peur dans les yeux sombres de son patron. Hotch donnait ainsi vivement des ordres aux autres agents qui, pantois, se tenaient derrière lui, incapables de comprendre la situation et d'y réagir promptement.

_-Dave, va voir dehors s'il nous manque__ bien un véhicule. JJ, je veux que tu demandes aux patrouilles locales de se rendre immédiatement au domicile de Curl et à l'université… Demande qu'on poste des barrages aux sorties de la ville… Fais également circuler le signalement de Curl et… de Reid dans les aéroports, les gares et à la sortie de l'Etat…_

Morgan vit les pupilles de son patron trembler nerveusement dans leurs orbites, puis sa voix grave et tendue reprit :

_-Spencer__ voulait rester à l'université pour interroger le préfet seul… Il doit… Il doit sans doute être parti le rejoindre pour lui parler… Ou pire._

Un frisson parcourut Morgan et ses yeux se mirent à picoter.

« _Ou pire_ ».

Des larmes de colère, d'impuissance ou de peur brouillèrent un instant sa vue. Il était incapable de mettre un nom correct sur cet amas de sentiments enchevêtrés et douloureux qui le torturaient à ce moment précis, mais ravala ces quelques larmes par fierté. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer et secoua la tête fermement.

_-Il ne va rien lui__ faire… Il n'est pas le tueur… _

Sa voix s'étrangla légèrement. Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre sur un ton presque suppliant en balayant d'un geste de la main la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes les photos des victimes.

_-Tout ça ne ressemble pas à__ Reid_…

Le regard meurtrier d'Hotch se planta alors dans ses yeux, implacable et glacial. Lentement, il articula quelques mots empreints d'une vérité accablante qui s'imprimèrent aussitôt dans l'esprit de Morgan.

_-__Cette plaque abandonnée, cette fuite… Ca ne lui ressemble pas non. Une chose est sûre : ce n'est plus Reid. C'est un suspect en cavale._

Un nouveau silence pesa sur le poste, même les policiers s'étaient arrêtés de travailler pour suivre cette étrange scène des yeux. Seuls quelques sonneries de téléphones et le ronronnement des ordinateurs résonnaient dans le local où la vie semblait avoir été interrompue. Les yeux de Morgan se voilèrent un instant et il détourna aussitôt le regard. Il aperçut les autres, toujours immobiles, qui fixaient avec effarement la petite plaque dorée qui semblait s'être ternie en quelque seconde. JJ hoquetait de douleur et de tristesse, sans dire un mot, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme si elle cherchait un souffle nouveau pour remplacer celui qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Emily pinçait les lèvres et serrait tellement fort les poings que ses mains en tremblaient violemment. Rossi, perplexe, fronçait les sourcils, la mine absente, et se balançait sur ses jambes, indécis.

Hotch arrêta aussitôt de fixer Derek et inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux, puis se tourna vivement vers les agents postés derrière lui.

_-Dave, JJ ! Tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !_

Son ton implacable et vibrant de colère électrisa la pièce et éclata comme un coup de tonnerre. Le mouvement reprit aussitôt, les agents de police qui n'avaient perdu aucune miette de ce qui venait de se passer se mirent à s'activer fébrilement. Les membres de la BAU sortirent également de leur torpeur. JJ fondit en pleurs, mais sortit son téléphone portable. Elle se détourna et s'éloigna rapidement d'eux pour appeler ses contacts. Rossi, quant à lui, sortit précipitamment pour vérifier si un SUV manquait effectivement à l'appel.

Morgan respirait difficilement, à deux doigts de vomir, et sentait peser sur lui le regard inquiet de Prentiss. Il se détourna et tenta de calmer les palpitations erratiques de son cœur en essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. Si Reid avait fui, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait eu peur d'eux, d'être interrogé et pris pour un suspect… Ou peut-être s'était-il senti menacé par le tueur qui décimait les personnes qu'il avait connues durant son adolescence.

_Ca ne pouvait être que ça, oui…_

Il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter que son ami soit mêlé à toute cette histoire. Spencer était l'enfant de l'équipe, _son petit frère_ qui avait besoin d'être protégé, surveillé : malgré ses airs de grande personne indépendante et son entêtement à vouloir être armé et à souhaiter les accompagner sur le terrain, il restait le plus _fragile_ de l'équipe.

Abasourdi, il regarda en silence Hotch composer le numéro de Garcia. _Première sonnerie…_ Une tenture claqua dans l'air et les feuilles posées sur la table frémirent. _Deuxième sonnerie…_ Un déclic se fit entendre et la voix grotesquement enjouée de Garcia retentit à ses oreilles.

_-__Ici le bureau d'un génie qui se languissait d'avoir de vos nouvelles… Je vous écoute mes chéris !_

Son ton jovial et amusé dénotait cruellement avec la fièvre et l'horreur qui les habitaient tous. Hotch lui-même sembla déstabilisé et ne répondit froidement qu'après une longue seconde de silence.

_-__Arrête tes plaisanteries Garcia. Ton boulot est sérieux et tu ne devrais pas te permettre ce genre de sobriquets déplacés._

Son interlocutrice marqua un temps d'arrêt, accusant le coup, puis bégaya de vaines excuses, sans comprendre la situation.

_-Oh… Je… je suis désolée monsieur… Je ne voulais pas… Je… _

Morgan serra les dents, pestant contre la lenteur et les exaspérantes niaiseries de son amie…_Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment_. Même s'il savait sciemment que l'informaticienne ne pouvait être au courant des derniers bouleversements de l'enquête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et de maudire son ton enjoué.

_Il était à cran, dépassé par la situation…_

La porte du poste s'ouvrit brusquement et sortit Derek de ses pensées. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Rossi revenir du parking, la mine défaite, et esquisser un geste d'approbation : Spencer était bel et bien parti avec l'un de leur véhicule.

Hotch ne manqua pas de remarquer le retour de son collègue et serra les poings.

_-… promets d'être plus… professionnelle à l'avenir…_

La voix de Garcia, entrecoupée de sanglots, résonnait toujours inutilement à leurs oreilles, comme un vieux disque rayé. Hotch la coupa enfin :

_-Garcia__, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je veux que tu cherches la trace de tous nos véhicules._

Un reniflement peu ragoûtant suivi d'un bref silence fit écho à cet ordre. Puis on entendit un vague cliquetis :

_-Je ne comprends__ pas… On vous a volé un SUV ?…_

Sa voix peu assurée tremblotait et était plus aigüe que d'habitude. Hotch lui répondit aussitôt, d'un ton froid :

_-Reid s'est enfui avec l'un d'entre eux._

Le cliquetis s'arrêta aussitôt et une exclamation étouffée leur parvint :

_-… Enfui !... Reid ?_

Hotch semblait bouiller de l'intérieur, animé par la peur, la colère et l'exaspération. Il s'emporta aussi violemment que soudainement contre le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours devant lui :

_-Oui, enfui ! Réagis et cherche-le immédiatement !_

Garcia hoqueta de surprise et de tristesse, mais le cliquetis reprit aussitôt, plus rapide et plus fébrile que jamais. Il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant les agents qui se trouvaient autour d'Hotch dans une sorte de léthargie cotonneuse.

La voix étranglée de Garcia entre deux inspirations bruyante et un sanglot se fit à nouveau entendre :

_-Il… il a enlevé l'émetteur… le GPS… et son téléphone est hors service…__ Je… je n'arrive pas à le localiser… Qu'a fait mon bébé pour en arriver là ?_

Morgan posa sa main sur le bureau, à côté de la plaque de Reid, pour garder l'équilibre. Il avait besoin d'un appui et de palper la réalité, pour pouvoir s'y accrocher. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à la question de Garcia qui restait sans réponse…

Une voix chuchota à sa conscience que la question la plus correcte aurait sans doute été : « _Qu'a-t-on fait à mon bébé pour qu'il en arrive là ?_ »… Un frisson le parcourut, mais il réprima aussitôt les souvenirs qui remontaient en lui… Reid qui lui racontait ce que ces gens dont les photos recouvraient les murs de cette pièce, lui avait fait. N'était-il pas temps de parler de ces évènements aux autres ? Mais comment allaient-ils prendre ces informations qui _accablaient _encore plus Reid ?

_Il ne pouvait pas parler de tout cela…_ Il devait aider Spencer à se disculper, pas à s'enfoncer.

Morgan soupira et observa les trois agents qui lui faisaient face, à l'entrée de la pièce qui leur était réservée.

Hotch se frottait le front, sans doute pris de migraines et de vertiges Emily fermait les yeux comme pour puiser la force de répondre et Rossi, consterné, secouait la tête lentement. Derek observa un instant ce balancier entêtant puis répondit d'une voix grave et atone à Garcia dont le souffle erratique se répercutait dans toute la pièce :

_-On cherche à la savoir, ma Princesse…_

Penelope émit une petite plainte douloureuse et bafouilla quelques mots qui se noyèrent dans sa peine. Hotch lâcha son front et releva brusquement la tête :

_-__C'est dans le passé que nous trouverons les réponses qui nous manquent… C'est là que toute cette affaire a commencé._

Il s'adressa à nouveau fiévreusement à son portable :

_-Garcia, je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur Curl et Reid à l'époque où ce dernier était à l'université… Trouve tout ce que tu peux… De leurs comptes bancaires à leur dossier médical._

L'informaticienne se moucha bruyamment de l'autre côté du fil, mais se mit aussitôt à taper sur son clavier avec une dextérité incroyable. Morgan l'imagina déterminée, les yeux rivés sur son écran, le visage couvert de larmes, les lèvres pincées par la peur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mortellement inquiète pour l'un de ses protégés. Si Garcia n'était pas souvent avec eux, sur le terrain, il savait pertinemment que ses pensées les accompagnaient partout et qu'elle priait à chaque fois pour que sa famille revienne entière…

_Mais cette fois, la famille avait bel et bien éclaté._

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'une exclamation étouffée ne se fasse entendre au bout du fil. Emily sortit enfin de son mutisme et les devança tous en s'exclamant :

_-Qu'as-tu trouvé ?_

Même si Prentiss restait généralement maître d'elle-même, elle semblait sincèrement bouleversée par les évènements. Garcia répondit aussitôt avec empressement :

_-En 1996, Curl et Reid ont reçu d'éno__rmes sommes d'argent sur leurs comptes en banque… Les deux versements s'élevaient à près de cent cinquante mille dollars… chacun ! Ils proviennent d'un compte offshore situé en Suisse. Il va me falloir un bon moment pour arriver à connaître le propriétaire de cet argent._

Hotch fronça les sourcils et plissa légèrement les yeux.

_-Merci Garcia. Bon travail. Appelle-nous dès que tu sais d'où provient tout cet argent._

Il voulut raccrocher, mais la voix de Garcia retentit, pressante et suppliante :

_-Ramenez-le sain et sauf à la maison ! Je vous en prie…_

Morgan reçut cette phrase comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et grimaça légèrement de douleur, l'estomac horrible noué. Il prit une longue inspiration puis mentit du mieux qu'il put, sur un ton rassurant et doux :

_-Promis, ma Belle._

Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir cette promesse… Son patron raccrocha sans rien ajouter, préférant sans doute se garder de lui rappeler dans quels draps se trouvait Reid en ce moment-même. Rossi prit enfin la parole, perturbé mais calme :

_-Quelqu'un a sans doute__ voulu acheter le silence de Reid et du préfet. Le tueur ? _

Morgan revit Reid assis devant lui, les yeux noyés de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard plongé dans la douleur et le passé… Une partie de son être lui ordonnait de révéler le secret de Spencer, mais une autre refusait fermement de trahir son ami. Il savait pertinemment que ces éléments allaient jouer en la défaveur du jeune homme, alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'était qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

_Ce secret sonnait comme une condamnation…_

Avant que quelqu'un ne réponde à Rossi, JJ revint, les yeux rouges et gonflés, pour annoncer d'une voix mal maitrisée :

_-Curl n'est pas chez lui, ni à l'université. Selon sa femme, il s'absenterait souvent dans son chalet__ assez isolé, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici environ_…

Morgan ferma les yeux et demanda, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse :

_-Aucune nouvelle de Reid, donc ?_

L'agent de liaison se mordit la lèvre et secoua lentement la tête :

_-Non… Aucune… Les policiers ne l'ont pas trouvé, ni à l'université, ni dans les environs de la propriété de Curl… L'épouse du préfet prétend ne l'avoir jamais vu._

Prentiss soupira et regarda le sol, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

_-__Reid était sans doute au courant pour ce chalet…Il avait sans doute planifié qu'il allait le rejoindre à un moment donné. _

Hotch acquiesça pensivement et composa un nouveau numéro sur son téléphone portable avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les deux véhicules qui leur restaient.

_-Nous allons nous y rendre tout de suite… J'appelle rapidement Roger pour qu'il nous rejoigne._

Les membres de l'équipe le suivirent aussitôt, dans une atmosphère électrique. Morgan quant à lui, resta un instant en arrière, sans bouger, indécis et en colère. Il avait senti ses poils s'hérisser lorsqu'il avait entendu son patron prononcer le nom de l'inspecteur. Une bouffée de haine remonta dans son torse, lorsque l'image de Roger dansa furtivement dans son esprit. Ce type allait sans doute jubiler en apprenant la fuite de Spencer… Derek serra les dents et détourna les yeux de ses collègues qui traversaient fébrilement le poste de police pour partir à la poursuite du jeune homme.

_Tout ceci ne pouvait être réel._

Nauséeux, Morgan ramassa la plaque de Reid pour se calmer. Le métal froid picota sa paume et le fit frissonner une fois de plus. Cette plaque avait toujours fait la fierté du jeune agent et aujourd'hui, il l'avait laissée derrière lui.

Il baissa la tête et serra un instant l'insigne dans sa main avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Il se leva promptement, bien qu'étourdi, et se dépêcha de rattraper les autres qui étaient déjà à l'extérieur.

_Ils n'avaient effectivement pas de temps à perdre._

Son cœur battait violemment dans ses tempes et la plaque de Reid pesait étrangement lourd dans sa poche. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut vers l'un des deux SUV qui vrombissaient déjà d'impatience.

Il monta à l'intérieur, le cœur aux bords des lèvres et regarda le visage fermé de son patron. Les SUV démarrèrent brusquement, dans un nuage de poussière, sirènes hurlantes. Morgan ferma les yeux et se mit à prier, pour la première fois depuis longtemps pour que toute cette histoire se finisse bien… Mais une question martelait douloureusement son crâne.

_Arriveraient-ils à rattraper Reid ?_

* * *

Le jour commençait déjà à décliner. Au loin, des montagnes surplombaient silencieusement les plaines, fièrement dressées dans le ciel qui se teintait de couleurs rougeoyantes. Hotch serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur le volant. Il n'arrivait pas à apprécier les magnifiques paysages qu'ils traversaient, trop préoccupé et énervé par cette affaire. Il avait beau arborer une expression neutre devant ses collègues, il sentait des torrents glacés de peur couler dans ses veines.

_Il redoutait ce qu'ils allaient trouver au bout de cette route tranquille et isolée. _

Il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil bas, puis soupira doucement. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle concernant le jeune homme ? Il avait pourtant noté chez lui de nombreux changements ces derniers mois : il l'avait vu être plus confiant et plus instable, être différent et étrange… Mais il avait fermé les yeux sur tous ces problèmes, pensant sincèrement que Reid traversait juste une phase, _quelques difficultés_ _sans importance_, et qu'il relèverait la tête, comme toujours.

Aujourd'hui, il le poursuivait, habité par un mauvais pressentiment, sur une route déserte. Hotch s'humecta les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le chemin bitumé, et sentit la colère monter en lui.

Comment Reid avait-il pu en arriver à les fuir ? _Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ?_ Avait-il réellement basculé de « _l'autre côté_ » ? La frontière était souvent mince entre les forces de l'ordre et les tueurs qu'elles traquaient, entre le bourreau et la victime.

Hotch chercha en vain la pièce qui manquait au puzzle… Tout ce ceci restait tellement abstrait, tellement emmêlé dans son esprit. Il ne voyait aucun élément infirmant parfaitement la possibilité que Reid soit leur tueur, mais ne trouvait aucune bonne justification à des crimes d'une telle violence. Les photos des cadavres mutilés se matérialisèrent devant lui, sur la route rectiligne qu'il empruntait à toute allure. Il secoua légèrement la tête, pour chasser toutes ces horreurs de son esprit et se concentrer sur ce chemin qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini.

Il restait persuadé que la vérité était à portée de mains, juste sous ses yeux…_ Mais elle restait irrémédiablement insaisissable. _

Usé par la fatigue et la tension, il laissa son regard errer le long de la route. Des plaines semi-désertiques s'étendaient jusqu'à un petit bois et enduraient les derniers rayons du soleil.

Le spectacle était beau, apaisant…_ Reid avait-il profité de cette vue, quelques instants avant lui ?_

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée et il reporta son attention sur la route, tentant de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui les attendait. Il regarda le GPS : ils n'en avaient plus que pour une bonne dizaine de kilomètres…

Inquiet, il sortit son téléphone portable. Il n'avait aucun message de Roger. Il composa une fois de plus son numéro et tomba directement sur une boite vocale impersonnelle qui lui proposait de laisser un message. Il raccrocha aussitôt, mal à l'aise et troublé par ce silence prolongé de la part de l'inspecteur.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Certes, ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes, mais cette disparation de Roger agitait en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis le début de cette enquête, son instinct était en alerte et lui dictait que toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer… Mais là, sur cette route, au beau milieu de nulle part, ce pressentiment était plus puissant que tout et lui donnait de désagréables frissons.

La dernière fois qu'il avait roulé aussi vite, rongé par ce même sentiment, Hotch était arrivé trop tard… George Foyet, un tueur en série qui l'avait poignardé et hanté durant des mois, avait eu le temps d'assassiner son ex-femme. Le visage d'Haley, éclaboussé de sang, les pupilles fixes et aveugles posées sur le néant, surgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Les mains d'Hotch se serrèrent d'avantage autour du volant et sa respiration se bloqua brusquement dans un hoquet discret mais douloureux. _La souffrance était toujours aussi vive…_

Soudain, un véhicule garé au bord de la route à environ deux cent mètres de lui attira son attention et le sortit de ses sombres pensées… Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette voiture quelque part. Il revit avec une précision extraordinaire cette simple berline sur le parking du poste de police et ralentit aussitôt instinctivement.

Morgan, resté jusqu'alors silencieux, se tourna avec lui, le visage anxieux et déformé par la colère :

_-Pourquoi ralentissez-vous ?_

Hotch fixa la voiture rangée sur l'accotement, les dents serrées, et répondit d'une voix étranglée et lointaine :

_-Cette__ voiture… Je l'ai déjà vue…_

Sans comprendre Derek regarda vivement la voiture et fronça les sourcils.

_-Quoi ?_

Hotch trembla violemment et enclencha son clignoteur pour signaler à l'autre SUV qu'il allait se ranger sur le bas-côté. Lentement, comme dans un mauvais rêve, il s'arrêta juste derrière la berline, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sentit la main de Derek l'attraper violemment :

_-Mais que se passe-t-il, bordel ?_

Abasourdi, il sentit à peine ce contact et répondit d'une voix blanche, atone :

_-Roger… Il__ utilise cette voiture…_

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il ouvrit la portière de son véhicule et s'avança vers le fossé. Il entendit vaguement Rossi sortir à son tour de l'autre SUV et l'interpeller pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais ne trouva pas le courage de répondre. Une partie de lui se fissurait lentement et l'horreur l'enveloppait entièrement.

Il se trompait, sans doute… Il _devait_ se tromper.

Rapidement, il descendit le petit fossé et se trouva dans une cuve de déchets et d'herbe séchée. Comme un automate, il s'enfonça dans des petits buissons épineux et perçut un bourdonnement continu et frénétique qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il avança plus loin. Prentiss cria depuis la route, pour qu'il s'explique, mais il l'entendit à peine.

Un sifflement aigu et désagréable s'enfonçait comme une vrille dans son crâne et son corps se couvrait de sueur. Son cœur battait dans tous ses membres, violemment, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de sa poitrine. Il déboucha enfin sur un large espace découvert et fut pris d'une horrible nausée.

Le cadavre de Roger, piqué avidement par des dizaines de mouches, gisait sur une terre humide et ocre, gorgée de sang.

Il entendit vaguement des pas crisser sur le sol craquelé derrière lui, mais ne sut esquisser un geste. Une personne poussa un cri à quelques mètres, une autre composa d'urgence un numéro de téléphone…

_La police, sans doute… Il était manifestement trop tard pour appeler les secours_.

Une voiture passa sur la route. Un nuage de poussière leur parvint et couvrit un instant l'image insensée et sinistre du corps mutilé de l'inspecteur. Pétrifié, Hotch ne bougea pas, incapable d'esquisser un geste. Le tambour fou de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles et couvraient le vacarme des mouches qui se partageaient le cadavre de Roger poignardé à de nombreuses reprises. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts et fixaient le ciel rouge dans lequel s'égayaient encore quelques oiseaux, avant que la nuit ne tombe. Hotch fit un pas en arrière, cherchant à recouvrer son souffle et ses pensées… Mais il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'évidence qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

_Roger était mort._

_Spencer l'avait tué._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine... Merci d'avoir lu celui-ci!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. :-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et désolée pour cette longue attente. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre très dodu... En fait, il s'agit presque d'un "double chapitre", vu sa taille. J'ai décidé de ne pas le couper, tout simplement parce que je vais partir en vacances et que je ne me voyais pas vous faire attendre plus lontemps pour avoir la fin de cette histoire... Qui plus est, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le "bon endroit" pour scinder ce chapitre en deux parties._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

L'ombre des pins s'allongeaient sur un épais tapis d'épines, rongeant peu à peu les derniers rais de lumière qui égayaient les sous-bois. Le disque solaire, ensanglanté et mourant, sombrait rapidement à l'horizon, éclaboussant le ciel de ses rayons pourpres, pour faire place à une nuit fraîche et étoilée. Une odeur entêtante d'humus, de sapin et d'humidité régnait sur une petite route inégale qui grimpait le long des flancs du Mont Diablo plus silencieux que jamais.

Sa main raffermit sa prise sur un couteau couvert de sang. Un bourdonnement continu résonnait à ses oreilles et tous ses sens étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Sans dire un mot, il laissa son véhicule sur la route bitumée et s'enfonça prudemment sur un chemin mal dessiné qui se frayait un étroit passage entre les arbres et les buissons, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La mission approchait à son terme et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, plus maintenant… Il était bien trop proche de l'accomplissement final de son _œuvre_.

A cette pensée, il ne put réprimer un spasme douloureux et électrisant qui éclata dans tous ses membres. Tout son être ne tendait qu'à tuer, qu'à assouvir cette soif qui infligeait tant de tortures à son corps, à son esprit. Il n'y avait plus de bons ou de mauvais, de méchants ou de flics, juste lui et ce besoin impérieux. Il n'était plus qu'un passager silencieux, entièrement dominé par l'_autre_, cette hôte fou et dénué du moindre sentiment. Brisé par la douleur et ce désir ardent, il suivait aveuglément la bête qui contrôlait ses membres et ses pensées.

Il devait tuer pour se gorger du seul sentiment qui parvenait à apaiser ses souffrances : _le plaisir_.

Nerveusement, il passa une main sur son visage et regarda ses ongles ocre. Son regard éteint descendit sur sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures.

Le sang de Roger maculait ses vêtements, ses mains, son couteau… Une expression de dégoût passa sur le visage lisse du jeune homme : _ce nom le répugnait_.

Mais il était désormais mort et ne représentait plus aucun danger.

Quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route était forcément lié à l'ennemi… Roger avait voulu l'arrêter, le tabasser pour qu'il parle, qu'il fasse tomber le masque et lui révèle le nom de son complice. Mais l'hôte n'avait aucun nom, il était en lui et était né de la pire des abominations.

_Il était à la fois la victime et le bourreau._

Mais l'inspecteur, sans se douter dans quelle guêpier il avait mis les pieds, avait vu le masque glisser de son visage et le monstre s'était montré en plein jour, devant ce policier trop obstiné et trop imprudent.

A ce souvenir, la colère monta brusquement en lui, tel un torrent glacé et brûlant à la fois… La rage qui l'avait transporté une vingtaine de minutes auparavant gonfla à nouveau son torse et il se mit à haleter de haine et de plaisir. Sa vue se brouilla et un voile rouge tomba sur la route. Il sentit encore le sang éclabousser son visage, ses lèvres, sa langue… Le goût ferreux se répandit à nouveau dans sa bouche.

Une vague douleur le ramena brusquement à la réalité, dans les petits bois. Un liquide chaud coulait paresseusement dans sa bouche et il se rendit compte, à moitié hébété, qu'il venait de se mordre profondément la lèvre.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et laissa le sang goutter sur son menton et couler paresseusement dans son cou. La douleur émanait de très loin, comme si son corps était à moitié engourdi.

Faisant fi de cette morsure, il avança un peu plus rapidement. Le sol mou et couvert d'un épais tapis d'épines humides, agglutinées à quelques branches et feuilles, étouffait le bruit de ses pas.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Un délicieux frisson parcourut son corps glacé, enfoncé dans l'obscurité naissante renforcée par l'ombre des immenses pins qui bordaient le petit chemin.

Le chalet du préfet se dressait fièrement dans une petite clairière. Une lumière vive à peine occultée par de fins rideaux se répandait généreusement sous deux petites fenêtres, combattant vaillamment la pénombre environnante. Dans le ciel, le soleil s'était finalement couché et, même si quelques rayons émanaient encore de l'Ouest, le ciel était désormais teinté de couleurs sombres.

Sans hésiter, Spencer s'avança droit vers la petite bâtisse. L'endroit aurait sans doute pu être charmant, si la mort ne rôdait pas aux alentours. Les battements de son cœur se répercutaient dans chaque fibre de son corps et semblaient résonner bruyamment dans la petite plaine dégagée. En quelques enjambées, il arriva devant l'entrée de la maisonnette. Il tendit l'oreille et posa les yeux sur le rais de lumière qui s'infiltrait sous la porte. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration presque sifflante et entendit un murmure indistinct et anxieux, légèrement étouffé par les fins murs en bois. Des bruits de pas pressés semblèrent s'approcher de lui. Reid retint son souffle et serra un peu plus fort son couteau. Il posa sa main gauche sur la porte et banda tous ses muscles, prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

Mais les bruits s'éloignèrent et le murmure reprit. Une bourrasque de vent agita les pins et fit gémir le petit chalet. Ce bruit coupa court au monologue confus de Curl. Un silence pesant tomba sur eux. L'un et l'autre tendaient l'oreille, séparés d'une mince porte de bois. Le vent siffla violemment dans les branches, hurlant dans la nuit qui rampait dans les bois.

Une voix tremblante et peu assurée se fit entendre, provenant de l'intérieur :

_-Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ?_

Spencer sourit vaguement, mais ne répondit pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la lumière qui se dégageait de l'une des fenêtres croître. Le jeune homme retint son souffle, sans esquisser un geste, espérant ne pas pouvoir être aperçu depuis la fenêtre.

_Il voulait le prendre par surprise, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'emparer d'une quelconque arme._

Une nouvelle rafale froide et humide s'engouffra dans la plaine et déchira le silence paisible de la forêt. Le rideau se rabattit alors sur la petite fenêtre, occultant à nouveau légèrement la lumière.

_-Le vent… Ce n'était que le vent… Tu es vraiment parano, mon vieux… Vraiment… Personne ne peut te trouver ici… _

Un rire forcé et étouffé parvint à Reid qui, tapi dans l'obscurité, laissa sa main gauche glisser sur la poignée de la porte. Ce porc n'allait bientôt plus avoir l'occasion de rire. Lentement, il tourna le bouton de cuivre et prit une forte inspiration.

_C'était la fin, le moment tant attendu…_

Il poussa alors violemment la porte et entra dans une petite cuisine chaleureuse et fortement éclairée. Un cri retentit sur sa gauche et il pointa aussitôt son couteau dans cette direction. Curl se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, dos à un petit frigo, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, les yeux exorbités par la terreur…

_Tétanisé._

Spencer sentit un feu vorace s'emparer de son corps et tous ses sens furent momentanément ankylosés par le plaisir que lui procurait la vue de sa proie, faible et désarmée.

_-Bonsoir, Curl. _

Il avait prononcé ces mots dans un gémissement rauque, partagé entre la douleur, les souvenirs et le désir. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la petite pièce sommairement meublée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et s'arrêtèrent sur la une petite table en bois sur laquelle trônait un sac de voyage à moitié rempli.

_-Vous partiez en voyage ?_

Le regard de l'homme en face de lui semblait hésiter entre le couteau et les vêtements de Reid, maculés de sang. Des larmes de peur embuaient ses petits yeux vifs et tremblants et coulaient sur ses joues bien remplies. Il articula difficilement, la gorge nouée.

_-B… Bonsoir. Je prenais des… vacances._

Spencer pencha la tête et sourit distraitement, les traits déformés par une étrange et froide animosité.

_-Vraiment ? Et où vouliez-vous partir ?_

Curl ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

_-Spencer, tu n'as pas à faire ça… _

Reid ne l'écouta pas et continua, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_-Je connais un endroit… Un très bel endroit où vous pourriez vous rendre._

Il s'approcha doucement du préfet qui fit un pas en arrière et se plaqua contre le frigo. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et le savait pertinemment. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, à former des mots confus, des supplications, des excuses… Mais Spencer n'entendait que les grognements bestiaux des monstres qui l'avaient à jamais détruit.

_Leur visage, leur odeur, leurs rires… Tout lui revenait et l'aveuglait._

Le chalet gémit violemment sous l'effet du vent, couvrant à peine un hurlement inhumain.

* * *

Le soleil nappé d'incarnat disparaissait rapidement à l'horizon, laissant un ciel noyé d'un rouge délavé. Un vent frais se leva doucement, descendant les flancs du Mont Diablo, puis parcourant la plaine avec vigueur. Hotch réprima un frisson d'horreur et de froid, lorsqu'une bourrasque balaya son visage.

Les mouches bourdonnaient furieusement devant lui en se partageant le corps de l'inspecteur. Morgan se tenait silencieusement à côté du cadavre, le visage fermé et déterminé. Dans un premier temps, son agent avait tourné furieusement autour du corps, refusant d'admettre l'évidence, se battant encore et encore contre cette affreuse vérité. Ensuite, après quelques secondes, il s'était figé, les traits défaits, _horrifié_, et s'était accroupi à côté du cadavre. Hotch l'avait entendu pleurer, dans un murmure déchirant et à peine audible. Ce bruit feutré s'était éteint rapidement, sans doute étouffé par la fierté de Derek. Depuis, Morgan affichait une mine sombre et résolue, immobile et impassible. Seuls ses yeux rouges témoignaient de la peine qui l'avait momentanément submergé.

Le regard impénétrable de son agent inquiétait légèrement Hotch, mais il ne pouvait s'attarder maintenant sur les états d'âme de ses collègues. Lui-même était totalement bouleversé…

Spencer, le benjamin de l'équipe était un tueur. _Leur tueur, sans doute… _

A cette pensée, Hotch sentit une nausée lui retourner l'estomac, mais il ne broncha pas. Il ferma les yeux pour ravaler les remords qui remontaient dans sa gorge et qui lui coupaient le souffle. Il avait remarqué que Reid avait des problèmes, à plusieurs reprises, mais ne l'avait pas aidé… Il l'avait laissé seul, livré à lui-même, pensant qu'il s'en sortirait sans son aide.

_Il l'avait à la fois surestimé et sous-estimé._

Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer capable de commettre de telles atrocités, pas même dans ses pires cauchemars…

Une mouche vorace voleta à son oreille, dans un bourdonnement désagréable.

Hotch la chassa d'une main, dégoûté et glacé. Il tenta d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre ses esprits, mais sa gorge serrée ne laissa passer qu'un mince filet d'air.

_Il avait l'impression d'étouffer_.

L'incompréhension et l'horreur phagocytaient tous ses moyens. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était en proie à la panique, pourtant, il fallait qu'il se calme et réfléchisse.

Soudain, une évidence le frappa et lui scia les jambes. Une scène s'imposa à lui et lui donna des vertiges. En tremblant violemment, il se tourna vivement vers Emily, JJ et Rossi qui se tenaient à quelques mètres du corps, hébétés.

_-Nous avons trop tardé ici. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de trouver Curl vivant, nous devons impérativement partir. Allons-y._

Ce n'était certes pas le véritable motif de son besoin de quitter cette scène de crime, mais mettre des mots sur les images qui venaient de le submerger était trop pénible.

Prentiss, perspicace et mesurée, fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante, profondément bouleversée :

_-Reid ne le tuera pas tout de suite, si nous suivons son… mode opérateur. Ne devrions-nous pas attendre les renforts ? Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre…_

Aaron sentit son cœur s'emballer et galoper à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. La peur électrisa ses membres et dissipa la lassitude et les remords qui le rongeaient. Dans un effort extrême, maudissant la clairvoyance de la jeune femme, il tenta de s'expliquer sans déterrer l'évidence qui l'avait violemment frappé.

_-Non. Ils ne doivent pas trouver Spencer avant nous ou avec nous. Il est désormais considéré comme un tueur de flics et ne doit pas tomber dans leurs mains._

Un silence dérangé par le vrombissement des mouches qui grouillaient sur le corps de Roger, s'abattit sur la plaine. L'image de Reid, abattu par les collègues de Roger se matérialisa sous leurs yeux.

Le vent siffla aux oreilles d'Hotch et le fit trembler. Le corps inerte de Reid se substitua à celui d'Haley.

Etrangement, cette image restait inconcevable, quelle que soit la véritable nature du jeune homme… Ils ressentaient tous le besoin de le protéger, de comprendre, de le sauver…

_De faire ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

D'un accord tacite, les cinq agents tournèrent les talons et se mirent à courir vers leurs véhicules. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la route et montèrent dans les SUV. Ils démarrèrent au quart de tour et s'élancèrent à toute allure sur la route rectiligne.

Derrière eux, le soleil mourait.

* * *

Un crissement de pneus retentit dans la nuit. Plusieurs rais de lumière déchiraient les profondeurs des bois et glissaient sur les troncs droits et rugueux des pins. Prentiss plissa les yeux et remarqua que la lumière des phares des SUV rebondissait sur l'arrière d'un véhicule, rangé au bord de la route à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

La jeune femme respira plus vite et indiqua l'endroit d'un geste de la main :

_-Hotch… Il y a une voiture, là-bas..._

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle discret et étouffé. L'obscurité, les arbres penchés au-dessus d'eux et la peur de trouver un nouveau cadavre pesaient lourdement sur sa poitrine et semblaient étrangler sa voix. Elle lança un regard alarmé à son patron qui serrait les dents violemment, le visage fermé et impassible.

-_Ce n'est pas un SUV._

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il ouvrit la portière et sortit rapidement. Emily déglutit difficilement, lança un regard à la voiture inconnue et s'extirpa à son tour du véhicule. Une brise glaciale s'engouffra dans ses vêtements, trouvant où s'immiscer pour entrer en contact avec sa peau… En frissonnant, elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis, sans hésiter, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle courut sur le petit chemin bétonné pour atteindre la voiture abandonnée. Le bruit de ses talons brisa le lourd silence qui pesait sur cette route étroite et sinistrement calme. Malgré la pénombre, elle reconnut sans peine le logo de l'université, collé au pare-brise arrière et se mordit la lèvre. Elle fit le tour du véhicule et posa la main sur la carrosserie froide…

_Curl était ici depuis un moment…_

Le vent murmura un instant dans les cimes avant de pousser un sifflement aigu. Prentiss recula légèrement, oppressée par ces arbres rigides dans lesquels le vent s'engouffrait pour pousser de lugubres hurlements.

Angoissée, elle se retourna vers ses collègues et remarqua que Morgan, JJ, Rossi et Hotch inspectaient attentivement le sol. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Lentement, elle s'avança vers eux, sentant ses derniers espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un vieux film sinistre en noir et blanc… L'image sombre et confuse devant elle tressautait comme une bande usée, sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. Arrivé à quelques pas d'eux, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, d'une voix qu'elle espéra posée, leur apprit ce qu'elle venait de découvrir :

_-Il s'agit de la voiture de Curl… Le moteur est froid… Il doit être ici depuis un moment…_

Elle baissa les yeux vers ce qui semblait avoir attiré l'attention de tous ses collègues et sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment. Des traces fraiches de pneus striaient le sol humide.

Reid était passé par ici. _Et était visiblement déjà reparti._

Emily lança un regard horrifié et perdu à ses collègues. En tremblant, Hotch attrapa son arme de service et leur lança un regard indéchiffrable. La souffrance et la peur se lisaient dans ses yeux... Mais une flamme étrange les animait également d'un éclat plus sombre que cette forêt. Sans un mot, les autres sortirent également leurs armes, avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve horrible et irréel. Comme des automates, ils prirent tous l'un à la suite de l'autre un petit chemin secondaire, mal tracé qui se frayait tant bien que mal un passage entre les arbres et les buissons.

Selon les indications de l'épouse de Curl, le chalet se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de la route.

Emily écouta les respirations rapides de ses collègues… _Tous semblaient à cran_.

Chaque foulée était pénible… Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, ankylosées par l'horreur. L'obscurité environnante qui craquait, gémissait, hurlait sous l'effet du vent intensifiait l'aspect sinistre de cette marche forcée au beau milieu de la forêt du Mont Diablo.

Enfin, le chemin qui montait légèrement, s'aplanit et déboucha sur une petite clairière. Le regard d'Emily fut aussitôt capté par un petit chalet qui semblait les observer de ses yeux jaunes et lumineux.

_Y-avait-il encore quelqu'un ? Une personne en vie ?_

Tous s'arrêtèrent et observèrent silencieusement les environs, essayant de capter le moindre bruit ou le moindre mouvement. L'endroit semblait désert. Emily serra un peu plus fort son arme : ce contact avait quelque chose de rassurant, même si elle doutait qu'il y ait encore une âme qui vive dans les parages.

D'un geste de la main, Hotch leur somma d'avancer et d'encercler la petite bâtisse. Comme des ombres, les agents quittèrent l'obscurité rassurante des bois pour avancer dans la clairière, à découvert. Prentiss entendait son cœur battre violemment dans ses oreilles et sentait ses jambes devenir légèrement cotonneuses.

_Elle ne savait pas si Reid hésiterait ou non à leur tirer dessus._

Agilement, elle partit sur la gauche, tout en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux aux fenêtres éclairées et à ses collègues qui n'étaient plus que des forment indistinctes qui semblaient glisser dans la plaine. Elle s'arrêta un instant, arrivée à la façade ouest du chalet et laissa Rossi la rejoindre. L'ambiance était électrique et sinistre…

Prudemment, ils se remirent en marche, contournant le chalet et jetant de furtifs regards aux alentours. Leurs pieds foulaient silencieusement des hautes herbes humides qui se frottaient à leurs mollets, comme si elles essayaient de les retenir, de les empêcher d'avancer plus. Prentiss chassa aussitôt cette pensée absurde qui n'était que le fruit de son angoisse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du chalet et trouvèrent une autre porte sous laquelle une faible lumière filtrait. Emily lança un regard entendu à Rossi qui courut se poster de l'autre côté de cette entrée secondaire, pour couvrir la jeune femme. Prentiss entendit le chalet gémir, malmené par le vent, et frissonna. Ce bruit rendait la petite bâtisse vivante et lugubre. Secouant la tête pour laisser de côté ce genre d'idées terrifiantes, elle se positionna à son tour et posa la main sur la poignée de la petite porte. Elle la tourna sans difficulté et lança un regard à la fois déterminé et effrayé à son collègue, avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement et de s'engouffrer dans la maisonnette.

_-FBI !_

Son cri retentit dans la nuit et n'eut pour seul écho que la même annonce, lancée par Hotch, de l'autre côté du chalet. Les yeux de Prentiss parcoururent rapidement la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des bibliothèques recouvraient tous les murs, remplies de livres reliés avec soin… Au milieu de la pièce, sur un petit bureau en bois, trainaient quelques bouquins, rassemblés à la vas-vite par quelqu'un de visiblement pressé. Un ordinateur portable était également posé sur ce même bureau et émettait une faible lueur bleutée dans la pièce…

Le seul véritable éclairage provenait d'un couloir qui liait ce bureau aux autres pièces. Au loin, Prentiss entendit quelques « _Rien à signaler_ » rompre la quiétude du chalet.

Etrangement, cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Elle _sentait _qu'ils étaient seuls ici.

D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui était en veille et posa son doigt sur le pavé tactile. Il se ralluma aussitôt et elle put lire une confirmation de l'achat d'un billet d'avion pour Londres. La voix de Rossi s'éleva derrière elle, légèrement tendue :

_-Curl était donc en train de prendre la fuite…_

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, martelant bruyamment le parquet en bois.

_-Toutes les pièces sont vides. Il n'y a personne… _

Emily releva les yeux vers Morgan qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots, hagard et à bout de force. Derek avait les épaules courbées sous le poids de la lassitude, du découragement et des remords. Son regard absent posé sur elle semblait la transpercer sans la voir. Mal à l'aise, Prentiss se trémoussa légèrement sur place et reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur. Promptement, elle tira à elle une chaise de bureau bleue avant de prendre place devant l'engin.

_-Reid a dû l'emmener quelque part. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant… Peut-être y-a –t-il ici, dans ce chalet, dans cet ordinateur la clé de toute histoire. Nous sommes largués depuis le début : tant que nous ne trouvons pas l'élément qui nous manque pour comprendre pourquoi Spencer semble s'en être pris à toutes ces personnes, nous ne pourrons pas savoir où Reid l'a emmené…_

Elle avait parlé rapidement, d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée. Elle sentait que la pièce manquante du puzzle se trouvait en ces lieux, quelque part… Hotch approuva aussitôt ses paroles, comme ragaillardi par ce nouvel espoir qui s'offrait à eux.

_-Si nous arrivons à trouver les motivations de Reid et en quoi le préfet est impliqué dans toute cette histoire, nous pourrons prévoir son comportement…_

Rossi soupira et ajouta sombrement :

_-Et nous pourrons faire table rase de ce que nous pensions connaître de lui._

Un bref silence suivit ses paroles, troublé par les craquements intempestifs du chalet. Pressée par le temps, Emily détourna les yeux de ses collègues, le cœur serré, et tenta de se concentrer sur la tâche présente. Sans dire un mot, Hotch, Morgan et JJ sortirent de la pièce pour inspecter les lieux. David, quant à lui, commença à retirer les livres des étagères, cherchant un indice dissimulé derrière les centaines de bouquins défraîchis. Prentiss se mit à parcourir les dossiers de Curl, les ouvrant un à un, parcourant en diagonale de nombreux documents relatifs à l'université. Fébrilement, ses yeux couraient sur l'écran, à l'affût de la moindre étrangeté…

Après s'être occupée d'un dossier intitulé « _Travail_ », elle entama un autre nommé «_ Famille_ ». Aussitôt, un sous-dossier appelé « _Loisirs_ » attira son attention : il était bien plus volumineux que tous les autres. Elle cliqua rapidement sur ce dernier, le cœur battant violemment dans ses tempes. Deux sous-dossiers apparurent sur l'écran : « _Loisirs_ » et « _1996 _».

_L'époque où toutes les victimes se trouvaient à l'université… L'année des importants versements d'argent._

En tremblant, elle fit glisser le curseur sur le dossier et l'ouvrit… Il contenait visiblement une vidéo amateur. Une sorte de décharge électrique passa dans tous ses membres et la fit trembler lorsqu'elle lut le nom de cette vidéo : « _Spencer Reid 1996_ ».

Pétrifiée, il lui fallut reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes avant de trouver la force de crier :

_-Venez vite ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !_

Rossi lâcha aussitôt un vieux livre aux pages jaunies et se planta derrière elle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans toute la maison et accoururent jusqu'au bureau. Hotch, Morgan et JJ entrèrent en trombe, le souffle court, et se postèrent à ses côtés, tendus à l'extrême. Fiévreusement, Emily prit la parole, tout en fixant avec intensité l'écran :

_-J'ai trouvé un fichier vidéo appelé « Spencer Reid 1996 », année où ont eu lieu les étranges versements relevés par Garcia._

Elle fit une pause et avala difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge était serrée et horriblement sèche. D'un côté, elle avait besoin de savoir ce que contenait cette vidéo, mais d'un autre, elle sentait une sorte de malaise insidieux et désagréable picoter sa peau à l'idée d'ouvrir ce fichier. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait… peur de visionner l'enregistrement.

_Peur de découvrir cette vérité que Reid leur avait dissimulée depuis tant d'années_.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et posa un doigt sur le pavé tactile. _Ils ne pouvaient pas reculer : une vie était en jeu_. En tremblant, dans un silence de plomb, elle fit glisser le curseur sur la vidéo et l'ouvrit. Un programme assez connu se mit en route, faisant ronronner l'ordinateur. Le chalet grinça et le vent fit trembler l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Emily sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son cou et frissonna.

Une image légèrement floue apparut brusquement et des voix emplirent la pièce. Elle reconnut sans peine Rudy Clints et les autres victimes qui raillaient un jeune homme entièrement nu, couvert d'hématomes et attaché à ce qui semblait être un goal de foot. Un hoquet de surprise et de douleur souleva sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Reid. Pétrifiée, incapable d'arrêter cette vidéo ou de détourner les yeux de l'adolescent qui hurlait, pleurait et suppliait ses bourreaux, elle assista aux humiliations diverses qu'_ils_ lui avaient fait subir.

Leur sordide imagination semblait inépuisable et toujours plus cruelle…

Les membres engourdis et transis de froid, Prentiss plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres de Reid qui regardait le ciel avec intensité, tout en se débattant pour échapper à _leurs_ tortures, à _leurs_ regards et à _leurs_ moqueries.

L'horreur finit de la glacer lorsque Rudy demanda à deux de ses amis d'écarter les jambes de Reid. Emily entendit un faible « _non_ » derrière elle, une sorte de murmure consterné et horrifié émis par JJ qui éclata en sanglots et sortit brusquement de la pièce.

Emily mourait d'envie de la suivre, mais n'arrivait pas à esquisser un geste, entièrement paralysée par un mélange diffus de sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient avec fougue en elle. La colère, le besoin de protection, la répulsion, l'horreur, l'incompréhension… _La compréhension_… Tout se mêlait en elle et tout se révélait, à la fois obscur et limpide…

_Les motivations de Reid, les tortures, le choix des victimes…_

Prentiss se mit à trembler violemment et sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle priait pour que cette vidéo s'arrête là, que l'image se coupe avant le pire. Ecœurée, elle remarqua qu'ils n'en étaient même pas à la moitié de ce sordide film qui avait été visionné plus de cent-quarante fois par Curl, selon un compteur situé en bas de l'écran.

Une nausée souleva son estomac et la colère monta brutalement en elle, explosant dans la moindre fibre de son être… Une pensée fulgurante traversa son esprit, tel un éclair rageur et elle espéra pendant moins d'une seconde que Reid tue ce porc qui avait visiblement enterré toute cette affaire… et avait pris son pied en visionnant cet enregistrement.

Soudain, un hurlement fendit la pièce, rapidement suivi du rire sardonique de la personne qui filmait. Prentiss sentit une lame froide transpercer sa poitrine de part en part en voyant le corps de son ami tressauter de douleur, se tordre pour échapper à son tortionnaire qui s'enfonçait lentement en lui en grognant de plaisir…

… _Dans l'indifférence totale._

Autour d'eux, des jeunes buvaient des bières, criaient, encourageaient et riaient aux éclats en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Pas une seule personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir pour aider le jeune homme qui poussait de longs hurlements de douleur…

_De longs appels au secours_.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Prentiss et elle serra violemment les poings. Après de longues minutes, rythmées par les cris de Reid et les clameurs des jeunes surexcités, Rudy se retourna enfin vers la foule, triomphant, comme s'il venait de gagner un prix… et rapidement, un autre jeune homme se plaça à son tour entre les cuisses couvertes de sang de Spencer qui hoquetait de douleur et de honte.

_Ce spectacle était insoutenable. _

La main d'Hotch se posa sur l'épaule de Prentiss et sa voix rauque_, cassée_, se fit entendre, couvrant à peine le mugissement excité des élèves et les gémissements aigus de Spencer :

_-Coupe ça. Nous en avons vu assez… C'est… _

Sa voix se brisa et il se tut. Il ne trouvait visiblement pas de terme pour qualifier l'abomination à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Obtempérant avec soulagement, elle arrêta la vidéo et essaya de retrouver son souffle, en tremblant comme une feuille.

Les cris de Spencer résonnaient encore dans son esprit, comme des appels au secours… Mais elle n'avait pas été là. Et elle ne l'avait pas aidé à se débarrasser de ses fantômes.

Un bruit mat et soudain retentit derrière elle et la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement et remarqua que Morgan était à genoux, le visage défait et les yeux écarquillés. Ses lèvres formaient silencieusement des phrases incompréhensibles, entrecoupées d'un hoquet nerveux et horrifié. Rossi, le regard embué par les larmes, posa une main sur le bras de Derek, pour qu'il se calme, mais celui-ci gémit violemment et se dégagea en éclatant en sanglots. Parmi ces plaintes aigues et inquiétantes, il arriva à prononcer quelques mots distincts :

_-J'aurais… dû… non… Comment ai-je pu…_

Il semblait au bord de la syncope : ses yeux tremblaient fébrilement dans leurs orbites et tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Hotch baissa la tête et prit une longue inspiration pour trouver la force de parler, avant de murmurer :

_-Personne ne pouvait savoir, Morgan. Calme-toi._

L'homme à terre secoua la tête et passa une main tremblante et fiévreuse sur son visage.

_-Je savais… Il m'avait raconté une partie… J'avais promis… de ne rien dire… Je ne savais pas tout… Je ne pensais pas… Si j'en avais parlé… Ou si je lui avais reparlé de… ça… Peut-être… Peut-être…_

Sa voix s'éteignit et il resta là, à terre, silencieux. Le vent hurla dehors et rappela étrangement les cris qui venaient de retentir dans la pièce. Personne ne savait que répondre : d'une part, ils avaient envie de se décharger de leur frustration, mais d'autre part, ils étaient trop affectés pour accabler leur collègue.

Le silence, péniblement lourd, s'installa dans la pièce.

Prentiss détourna enfin les yeux et essuya prestement ses larmes : elle n'aimait pas pleurer, se laisser submerger par les émotions… Il fallait qu'elle compartimente, qu'elle se détache des remords et de la tristesse.

La douleur en général, _mais encore plus celle qu'elle ressentait en ce moment_, l'empêchait d'agir et de réfléchir correctement.

Pour se remettre les idées en place, elle posa sa main sur le pavé tactile de l'ordinateur et revint en arrière. Par curiosité, elle cliqua sur « _Loisirs_ », le dossier le plus lourd. Un poing s'enfonça brutalement dans son estomac et elle se mit à haleter de surprise et de dégoût.

_Des dizaines de vidéos à caractère pédopornographique emplissaient ce dossier._

Elle resta un instant sans bouger, devant les noms des fichiers plus explicites les uns que les autres, avec l'atroce impression que le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds et qu'elle tombait sans atteindre le fond, le choc final…

A nouveau, une partie de son esprit se mit à espérer que Reid torture et tue ce type… Des bouffées de haine pesaient sur sa poitrine et l'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot.

_De toute manière, elle était incapable d'en trouver, à ce moment précis._

Le parquet craqua derrière elle et elle sut qu'Hotch et Rossi étaient à nouveau postés derrière elle. Elle entendit les respirations de ses collègues s'accélérer sous l'effet de la colère. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un commentaire sur cette découverte, un téléphone portable se mit à sonner, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

En dehors de cette vidéo, de cette pièce, de ce chalet isolé, _le monde continuait d'avancer._

Ils avaient laissé le cadavre d'un inspecteur derrière eux et étaient à la poursuite de leur collègue dans l'intention de le retrouver avant que la police ne lui mette la main dessus. Le cœur d'Emily se mit à cogner rapidement contre ses côtes et elle lança un regard effrayé à Hotch qui venait de sortir son portable de sa poche. Leur patron ne semblait pas en mener large, totalement dépassé par les évènements qui leur tombaient dessus, mais il gardait une apparence assez stoïque.

Il décrocha et mit le haut-parleur :

_-Tu as quelque chose ?_

Emily fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de Garcia emplir la pièce… Même si elle semblait paniquée. Sa présence avait quelque chose de reposant et apportait toujours un peu de gaieté et de réconfort, quelle que soit la situation.

_-Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? J'ai appris que l'inspecteur qui travaillait avec vous avait été tué… Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur que vous soyez égalem…_

Hotch le coupa assez sèchement, le visage profondément marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse :

_-Garcia ! Nous cherchons toujours Reid. As-tu du nouveau, oui ou non ?_

Un bref silence se fit entendre au bout du fil. Un courant d'air entra dans le bureau, par la porte qu'Emily et Rossi avaient laissé grande ouverte et louvoya entre eux, les faisant frémir. La voix de Garcia s'éleva à nouveau, tremblante et désespérée :

_-Oui… monsieur… Désolée… J'ai du nouveau… et plutôt de l'atroce._

Elle fit une pause et renifla bruyamment, avant de continuer nerveusement, à toute vitesse :

-_Le compte offshore d'où provient l'argent appartient au père de Rudy Clints, l'éminent Patrick Clints qui pèse plusieurs millions de dollar et qui est l'un des plus importants donateurs de l'université de Californie… J'ai alors un peu fouiné dans les comptes de cet homme et j'ai découvert qu'une semaine avant d'avoir déboursé autant d'argent, il avait payé les frais médicaux d'un certain « John Smith », dans un hôpital privé extrêmement réputé…_

Elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit, d'une voix qui tremblait de plus en plus, voilée par la tristesse :

_-Autant vous dire que lorsqu'on tombe sur un « John Smith », on se dit tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un faux nom : c'est un nom tellement répandu et passe-partout, qu'il est utilisé comme faux nom depuis des années, notamment dans les films ou les séries télévisées… Enfin, bref, j'ai alors piraté le serveur de cet hôpital – vous m'excuserez cette légère entorse à l'éthique, mais il fallait que je sache – pour trouver le dossier de ce « John Smith »… Il s'agirait d'un jeune homme de seize ans admis pour tentative de suicide… En fait, c'est tout ce que les médecins ont noté dans son dossier, ce qui est étrange puisque généralement, on peut lire le traitement administré, les personnes qui sont intervenues sur le cas, les détails des interventions des médecins, une description des blessures, etc. … Mais ici, rien de tout ça…_

Un nouveau reniflement retentit, suivi d'une plus longue pause. Enfin la voix de Garcia reprit et se brisa :

_-J'ai peur de connaître… l'identité de ce « John Smith »… _

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et éclata en sanglots :

_-Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas mon génie adoré ? Pitié… Mon pauvre bébé… Que lui a-t-on fait et… qu'a-t-il fait ? A-t-il tué ce policier ?_

Hotch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Les pleurs de Garcia résonnèrent tristement dans le chalet… Tous restèrent silencieux un moment à écouter l'informaticienne sangloter, le cœur serré, et imaginèrent dans quel état avait dû se trouver Reid, près de quinze ans auparavant. Emily posa les yeux sur Hotch qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions qui l'envahissaient puis sur Rossi qui se tenait debout, pantelant et désemparé enfin sur Morgan qui était toujours à terre, immobile et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle remarqua enfin que JJ se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et les yeux bouffis.

_L'équipe était brisée._

Lentement, les sanglots de l'informaticienne s'apaisèrent et se transformèrent en un murmure discret. Du coin de l'œil, Emily vit Morgan se relever avec peine et s'approcher du téléphone. Il s'adressa à Garcia doucement, presque douloureusement :

_-Ma Princesse ?... Il nous manque encore… des informations… Je veux savoir… où était Reid les jours des meurtres et… je voudrais que tu cherches… un déclencheur. Un évènement qui aurait pu le bouleverser, aux alentours du premier meurtre…_

Prentiss entendit Garcia taper rapidement sur son clavier durant quelques minutes… Puis un sanglot leur parvint, légèrement étouffé. Emily ferma les yeux.

_C'était un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar…_

Elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment prête entendre ce que Penelope venait de découvrir. En fait, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se réveiller dans son appartement et sentir la douce caresse de son chat, Sergio, frottant affectueusement sa petite tête poilue contre son visage, en ronronnant doucement… Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux et sentir les faibles rayons de l'aube naissante tomber sur son lit et réchauffer sa peau.

_Elle avait tellement froid en ce moment._

Mais elle savait que ce sentiment allait perdurer désormais, car tout ceci était _réel_. Tout ceci ne pourrait jamais plus s'effacer : leurs erreurs - _ses erreurs -_ n'étaient plus réparables et avaient aujourd'hui de graves conséquences. Prentiss ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour encaisser les dernières nouvelles.

Tous ses collègues étaient crispés et fixaient avec intensité le téléphone d'où s'échappaient les glapissements de Garcia qui tentait de retrouver un peu de contenance avant de parler. Après quelques secondes interminables, elle leur annonça :

_-Tous… les meurtres… ont eu lieu pendant ses jours de congé ou les week-ends… Il était en vacances à chaque fois, à des conférences situées dans les Etats voisins des lieux des crimes … Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué tout ça ? Il ne voyageait jamais avant… J'aurais dû trouver ça suspect… _

Prentiss accusa le coup sans broncher et écouta la suite attentivement.

_-Et… j'ai découvert que… la mère de Reid était décédée un jour avant le premier meurtre… Comment a-t-il pu nous le cacher ? Ne pas nous le dire ?... Nous sommes sa famille…_

Emily arrêta d'écouter les lamentations de l'informaticienne, accablée par cette dernière nouvelle : ils étaient profileurs et n'avaient même pas été capables de remarquer qu'un de leurs amis avait perdu sa mère.

Ils avaient côtoyé un tueur durant des mois et avaient coudoyé une bombe à retardement durant des années… _sans rien voir_.

Mais désormais, tout s'imbriquait facilement… Suite à ce viol collectif, Reid avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais avait été sauvé de justesse. Pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'enquêtes et que son fils ne tombe, Patrick Clints avait envoyé Reid sous un faux nom dans un hôpital privé et avait falsifié son dossier pour qu'il ne soit pas question de viol. Il avait ensuite acheté le silence de Reid qui, sans doute dans le besoin depuis le départ de son père, n'avait pu qu'accepter cet argent, et avait versé une somme considérable au préfet pour qu'il étouffe l'affaire…

Et puis, des années après ces évènements, la mère de Reid était morte… Bouleversé, livré à lui-même, sans aucune attache, il avait totalement perdu la tête…

_Il avait sombré de « l'autre côté », dans la folie…_

Il était retourné quinze ans en en arrière, emprisonné par des souffrances et des souvenirs qu'il avait gardés pour lui et qu'il avait tenté de refouler… _Jusqu'à ce que tout explose_.

Il avait dû être tellement mal, tellement blessé…

_Et tellement seul._

Emily ferma les yeux et posa sa main glacée sur sa poitrine. Elle entendit son cœur cogner furieusement contre sa paume, semblant se révolter contre leur indifférence – _son indifférence_ - … Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été meilleurs que tous ces jeunes qui avaient assisté au viol sans lever le petit doigt pour aider Reid. Ils – _elle_ – avaient vu Reid sombrer jour après jour, changer, évoluer, se transformer en une sorte d'ersatz qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme sensible et fragile qu'il était, il y a quelques années.

_C'était comme si une chose s'était emparée de lui et l'avait emporté loin d'eux._

Ils avaient senti ces choses, mais avaient pudiquement détourné les yeux sous prétexte que Spencer était adulte et savait se gérer… Peut-être s'étaient-ils dit cela par confort, par facilité. Peut-être savaient-ils que tout ceci finirait mal, sans doute avaient-ils eu peur de la _vérité_.

Et voilà où ce comportement les avait menés. Elle entendit vaguement Garcia s'exclamer qu'un flash spécial était en ce moment diffusé à la télévision, que l'on parlait de Roger, d'un suspect potentiel membre d'une unité d'élite du FBI…

… _Ainsi que d'une chasse à l'homme_.

Les flics n'allaient donc pas tarder à arriver au chalet, en espérant cueillir - _ou abattre_ – Spencer. Emily fronça les sourcils, essayant de se détacher de ses remords et de toutes ces informations qui lui parvenaient et la glaçaient sur place, pour réfléchir rapidement à la situation.

Elle comprenait les motivations de Reid et _les excusait presque_. Elle souhaitait plus que tout l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le retrouver et le sauver de ses démons.

_Si du moins une telle chose était encore possible._

Fiévreusement, elle rassembla les derniers éléments qui leur étaient parvenus et fut soudainement prise d'un frisson incontrôlable, semblable à une décharge électrique. Reid n'était clairement plus aux commandes : il était en pleine fracture psychique, plongé dans son passé…

_-Le terrain de foot. Il est là-bas. Il ne se contrôle plus et revit les évènements de son passé… Il est en fuite, traqué et va forcément aller là où tout à commencer._

Elle avait prononcé ces phrases dans un cri pressant et déterminé. Les autres lui lancèrent un regard surpris et restèrent un instant figés. Hotch fut le premier à sortir de la torpeur qui venait de s'abattre sur l'équipe et s'exclama :

_-Allons-y tout de suite. La police va forcément arriver au chalet d'ici quelques minutes… Nous devons conserver notre avance._

Un nouveau courant d'air siffla en entrant dans le bureau… L'air frais sembla vibrer autour d'eux et les ranimer légèrement. La voix de Garcia, toujours au bout du fil, retentit, implorante et brisée :

_-Sauvez-le. Je vous en prie… _

Incapable de savoir s'ils pourraient ou non tenir cette promesse, Hotch raccrocha sans répondre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas pressé. Emily lança un dernier regard au petit bureau dévasté. Des livres jonchaient le sol, abandonnés et grands ouverts, balayés par le vent qui tournait avidement leurs pages jaunies.

Elle espéra une dernière fois que leur propriétaire n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de revenir en ces lieux et tourna les talons, courant vers l'entrée principale pour rattraper les autres qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans la nuit.

_Il restait encore un peu d'espoir._

* * *

Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes arbres bordaient toujours le terrain de foot, les mêmes goals se dressaient toujours sinistrement dans la pelouse parfaitement entretenue et le même ciel sombre surplombait le tout.

Reid gémit et lâcha son couteau qui heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Il porta ses mains à sa tête et attrapa ses cheveux en gémissant.

_Les mêmes douleurs le pourfendaient, encore et encore._

Fébrilement, il se mit à se frotter énergiquement le crâne, pour sortir les horreurs qui lui revenaient par flashs insistants et horriblement précis. Il sentait leur haleine, leurs mains… et cette lame en lui, qui n'en finissait pas de le souiller et de le transpercer, encore et encore.

En pleurant, il tomba à genoux sur le gazon imbibé de sang et de honte. Il lâcha sa tête et gémit doucement, plié en deux de douleur. Ils étaient encore là, à l'étouffer, à le poursuivre, à l'attraper, à le maintenir, à le toucher…

_A le violer._

Il avait envie de hurler, mais le froid semblait ceindre fermement sa poitrine et lui dérober le souffle nécessaire. Son regard troublé balaya la pelouse qui luisait de sang sous les rayons lunaires. Ensuite, les yeux écarquillés de dégoût, il fixa un instant ses mains écarlates et collantes. Lentement, il tourna les yeux vers l'homme nu attaché au goal de foot qui le fixait d'un œil vitreux.

Une dernière bulle de plaisir et de paix explosa dans son crâne, puis les souvenirs revinrent à l'assaut, embrouillant sa vue et ses pensées.

Le calme avait été temporaire, une fois de plus… Comme si ces meurtres, _cette drogue_, ne suffisaient plus à apaiser l'hôte, toujours plus insatiable, toujours plus incontrôlable et toujours plus fou. Au début, tuer lui permettait d'enterrer les souvenirs, d'être libre durant plusieurs semaines… Rapidement, la quiétude s'était comptée en jours, en heures… et maintenant en minutes.

Les souvenirs, toujours plus nombreux, le submergeaient et le broyaient, déchirant chaque fibre de son corps. Il ressentait un manque incessant, un besoin d'extérioriser sa souffrance afin de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité.

_Mais tout cela était vain._

Un hoquet souleva son torse creux et froid et il éclata en sanglots. Fiévreusement, à tâtons, il laissa ses mains courir sur l'herbe humide et gorgée de sang, comme si elles cherchaient vainement une solution pour se soustraire au mal qui les rongeait. Elles remontèrent enfin le long de ses cuisses et s'arrêtèrent à sa taille, hésitantes et tremblantes, avant de s'emparer de son arme de service.

_Celui qui se donne la mort est une victime qui rencontre son bourreau et le tue._

Cette phrase d'Alexandre Dumas résonna dans son esprit, étrangement claire dans l'amas confus qui encombrait sa tête.

Était-ce ainsi que tout cela devait se terminer ? Après tout, il avait achevé sa mission et n'avait pas trouvé la paix promise. Il s'était accroché à cette vengeance, persuadé que les démons qui le consumaient s'en iraient aussitôt qu'elle serait accomplie, mais ils semblaient faire partie intégrante de lui…

_Il était prisonnier d'une partie sombre et démente de son propre esprit._

Ainsi, il était revenu au point de départ… A la différence que maintenant, il n'avait plus personne, plus aucun objectif et plus aucun avenir. Certes, il pouvait toujours fuir, mais son véritable bourreau – _lui-même_ -le poursuivrait encore et toujours et le forcerait à tuer de nouveau, tout en lui soutirant les derniers éclairs de conscience qui lui restaient…

Il sentait la glaciale omniprésence et le poids lourd de l'hôte dans tous ses membres.

_C'était la fin._

Spencer souleva son arme qui semblait peser des tonnes dans sa main poisseuse et tremblante. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua qu'il était rempli d'étoiles.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, se mêlant au sang de Curl qui maculait son visage.

Après la mort de son oncle John, devant son chagrin, sa mère lui avait raconté que les âmes s'envolaient et allaient se fixer dans la voûte étoilée, pour éclairer les vivants de leur lumière et veiller sur eux…

_Il entendait encore sa voix… Si proche…_

Il s'agissait bien entendu d'une histoire absurde. Cependant, ce soir, en face du canon sombre de son arme, il avait l'impression d'être observé et soutenu par ces lumières scintillantes. Le visage de sa mère dansa devant ses yeux et chassa momentanément les souvenirs obscurs qui s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Soudain, une lumière vive se posa sur lui et il se demanda s'il s'agissait de son imagination… mais très vite, il entendit des bruits de pas et des cris. Il sursauta brusquement et se releva.

Un deuxième faisceau s'abattit sur lui et l'aveugla. Terrifié, il leva son arme vers ses assaillant, prêt à les abattre tous.

Ils étaient cinq. _Des flics ? Des étudiants ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs visages et ne voyait que des formes sombres et indistinctes qui sortaient de l'allée arborée qui bordait le terrain. Soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait, déchira le calme de la nuit :

_-Reid, baisse ton arme ! Nous ne te ferons aucun mal !_

_Hotch_. Son patron était en face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'arme. Comment avaient-ils su où le trouver ? Etaient-ils au courant de toute cette histoire, de ses secrets ? Il se mit à haleter et à gémir, toujours aveuglé par les lampes torches pointées vers lui.

_-N'avancez pas !_

Paniqué, il lança un regard trouble au cadavre de Curl nu et horriblement mutilé. Sa peau avait été arrachée en divers endroits et pendait mollement sur ses flancs. Son visage, défiguré par de longues coupures, observait la scène en grimaçant.

_Spencer se sentait pris au piège._

Nerveusement, il tenta à nouveau de regarder ses collègues, tout en visant ce qui semblait être Hotch de son arme. Il était perdu et tendu à l'extrême. Un horrible mal de tête lui broyait le crâne et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

La voix de Derek s'éleva à son tour, à une dizaine de mètres vers la droite :

_-Nous savons tout… et nous sommes là pour t'aider !_

Spencer regarda dans sa direction et émit une plainte aigüe. _Ils savaient_. Ils étaient donc au courant de sa faiblesse, de l'humiliation… du _viol_. Une bouffée de honte remonta dans sa gorge : il sentait leur _pitié_.

A bout de force, dans un cri alarmé et déchirant, Spencer s'exclama :

_-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ! C'est dans ma tête et ça ne peut plus sortir ! Partez ! Laissez-moi ! Je vais vous tirer dessus !_

La voix calme d'Hotch lui répondit aussitôt :

_-Nous ne pouvons pas partir… et tu le sais. Tu ne nous tireras pas dessus et nous ne te tirerons pas dessus. Reviens à la réalité ! Nous sommes ton équipe, ta famille ! Ensemble, nous t'aiderons à t'en sortir._

Désabusé, Reid fit une grimace et secoua la tête, tout en fixant le point de lumière derrière lequel se trouvait Hotch.

_-M'en sortir ? C'est fini ! J'ai tué tant de personnes… C'est le couloir de la mort qui m'attend et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi !... Et je vous jure que n'hésiterai pas à vous tirer dessus !_

Son ton catégorique ne sembla pas impressionner son patron qui se mit à avancer lentement vers lui.

_-Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour ne pas que tu sois condamné à la peine capitale._

Sur ces mots, il baissa sa lampe torche ainsi que son arme et Reid put apercevoir ses traits et son regard déterminé.

_-Je viens te chercher._

Spencer se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et entendit à nouveau la phrase d'Alexandre Dumas résonner dans son esprit. Il ne restait qu'un obstacle, un seul avant la fin. Il s'était promis de tous les éliminer, pour pouvoir atteindre la paix tant méritée…

Son arme trembla violemment dans sa main.

Il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux noisette dans le regard confiant d'Hotch et sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il articula difficilement :

_-Désolé…_

Il rassembla ses dernières forces et visa le torse de son patron qui se figea brusquement devant son regard déterminé. Hotch écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, comprenant parfaitement ce que son agent avait l'intention de faire. Une violente détonation transperça la nuit, suivie de quatre autres plus ou moins simultanées.

Le jeune homme sentit une profonde et intense douleur lui transpercer le torse, le brûler violemment. Ses jambes fléchirent, comme sciées, et ses bras n'eurent pas la force de se lever pour amortir sa chute. En tombant, il aperçut vaguement le corps de son patron, inerte, à quelques mètres de lui et entendit au loin des hurlements, des pleurs et des pas qui approchaient.

Sa tête heurta le gazon humide dans un bruit mat et lointain. Il ressentit à peine le choc, totalement absorbé par la douleur qui irradiait de sa poitrine.

Du sang remontait dans sa gorge et s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Des larmes de douleur roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient dans la pelouse. Il se mit à gémir, le souffle coupé. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se retourna sur le dos et regarda les étoiles en haletant.

_Elles veillaient sur lui._

Un lourd impact retentit à côté de lui et le visage de Morgan, baigné de larmes et déformé par la colère, occulta le ciel.

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Reid plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit faiblement. Il prit une inspiration douloureuse et articula avec peine :

_-Il portait un... gilet pare-balle, non… ?_

Il sentit les mains chaudes de son ami compresser vainement ses plaies. Il le laissa faire, incapable de le repousser et appréciant ce contact humain. _Sans doute le dernier_. Etrangement, le brouillard qui encombrait sa tête semblait avoir disparu, s'être dissipé… Derek secoua la tête et éclata en sanglots :

_-Comme toujours… Mais… je ne te demandais pas ça… Pourquoi… pourquoi nous as-tu obligé à faire ça ? A te faire ça ?_

Spencer essaya de déglutir, mais le sang affluait beaucoup trop dans sa gorge. Sa respiration était sifflante et erratique. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et tous ses membres s'engourdissaient… La douleur commençait à s'éteindre, lentement, comme un feu qui s'étouffe, petit à petit.

_-J'aurais dû… mourir, il y a longtemps, tu ne crois pas… ? Ils auraient… dû m'achever._

Il fit une pause et remarqua qu'il ne distinguait plus les traits de Morgan. Ses lèvres se mirent à frémir, mais il continua :

_-Il fallait que ça s'arrête… et puis, certaines personnes méritent de mourir…_

Les mains de Derek s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements et se mirent à trembler.

_-Tu ne vas pas mourir… Les secours arrivent… On va t'aider…_

Spencer sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seul, comme s'il était pris de sommeil… La douleur s'évanouissait lentement et les mains de Morgan devenaient de plus en plus légères. Dans un souffle à peine audible, il murmura :

_-Vous l'avez fait… Je suis libre…_

L'image de Morgan bascula et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Son corps se détendit complètement et ses mains serrées se relâchèrent. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant d'être emportée par le néant.

_Il mourait à la fois seul et accompagné._

Il ne sentit pas les mains de Derek le secouer énergiquement, puis abandonner son torse pour attraper son visage et le serrer. Il n'entendit pas ses supplications, ses appels et ses cris qui se perdirent dans le ciel étoilé puis se transformèrent en violents sanglots.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur le terrain. Les autres membres de l'équipe se trouvaient à quelques mètres, tétanisés, regroupés autour d'Hotch qui reprenait ses esprits. Ils étaient incapables d'esquisser un geste…

_Anéantis._

Délicatement, Morgan souleva le corps inerte du jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou encore chaud. Il entendit vaguement les pleurs des autres et sentit leur présence autour de lui… Mais il n'arriva pas à lâcher son ami, ni à relever la tête.

Ils avaient échoué. Ils ne l'avaient pas sauvé… _Ils l'avaient tué._

Au loin des sirènes retentirent, annonçant l'arrivée des équipes de secours… mais elles arrivaient trop tard.

_Quinze ans trop tard…_

_Fin._

_"Le trouble de mon âme étant sans guérison, le vœu de la vengeance est un vœu légitime " – François de Malherbe._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et merci à Khit pour la citation de la fin. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour les nombreuses interruptions et espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu._

_D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours intéressant et constructif!_

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, je pense écrire quelques OS avant de me lancer à nouveau dans une longue fanfiction (j'ai déjà quelques idées...). _

_Au revoir et encore merci de m'avoir lue! :-)_


End file.
